Testament amoureux
by CryingAlice
Summary: Wolfram décide que le Maou doit prendre ses responsabilités, pour soulager sa peine, il écrit un testament amoureux. Mais le Roi tombe sur cette confession et boulverse ses plans. Reste qu'avant d'être ensemble il faut s'apprivoiser. Yuuram, pov de Wolf
1. Testament et confusion

**NdA : **J'ai découvert Kyou Kara Maou et ais vu l'intégralité des épisodes. La série est très amusante mais le personnage de Wolfram m'a beaucoup marqué. Je trouve qu'il a vécu des choses dures émotionnellement. J'avais plusieurs idées qui me venaient, je les ai donc rassemblés.

C'est un YuuRam et donc Yaoi

**Chap. 1 : Testament et confusion**

* * *

« Je m'appelle Wolfram Von Bielefelt, ceci est mon testament. 

Sain de corps et d'esprit, je ne compte pas mourir bientôt, mais il s'agit du testament que je laisse en même temps que je décide ici et maintenant de laisser derrière moi une partie de moi-même.

Je m'explique.

Aujourd'hui, j'ai décidé de renoncer à ce qui m'a tenu le plus à cœur pendant plus de deux ans, mon amour pour mon Seigneur et Maître, mon Roi, Shibuya Yuuri, le 27ème Maou.

Vous pourriez dire qu'en 82 ans d'existence, un amour de deux ans n'est qu'une passade, comme une légère brise.

Détrompez-vous.

Mon amour pour Yuuri a été la plus belle des choses, et sans conteste la plus douloureuse, qui me soit jamais arrivé.

Et il est aussi vrai que durant ces deux années, le monde a changé du tout au tout avec lui.

Il a amené, non seulement la paix, mais aussi la fin de notre plus terrible ennemi, après des millénaires d'un combat oublié de tous, mené sans relâche par notre Seigneur Shinou.

Mais je m'égare. Je préfère qu'il ne sache pas combien je l'admire. Entre Günter, Conrad, et tout son peuple, il a bien assez de gens pour l'aduler.

Ce testament est celui de toute mon amertume et de toute ma rancœur. Je les laisse à qui voudra bien lire ceci et se rendre compte de ce qu'à réellement été mon amour pour mon Roi.

Commençons par le commencement, nos « fiançailles ». J'en ris encore, d'un rire amer. Il ne savait rien de nos us et coutumes, il m'a giflé. Il ne savait pas qu'il venait de me lier par des chaines protocolaires. Il ne savait pas. Ca je peux l'excuser.

Mais pourquoi ne pas rompre ce que vous-même appeliez une erreur, votre Majesté ? Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir tout de suite rendu ma liberté ? Pourquoi me laisser croire que j'avais des devoirs envers vous, puis plus tard que j'avais une chance d'avoir votre amour ? Alors qu'en réalité, je n'ai jamais eu ni les premiers ni le second…

Au début, je ne l'aimais pas. Je jouais la comédie du fiancé pour trois raisons, d'abord, un peu pour me venger de lui, ensuite parce que protocolairement, je n'avais pas le choix, je n'avais pas mon mot à dire en ce qui concernait ce mariage, enfin, parce qu'être le fiancé d'un Roi avait, il faut bien le reconnaître, quelque chose de flatteur.

Même si le Roi en question est un poltron.

Non, ça n'est pas entièrement vrai. Sur beaucoup de point, Yuuri a fait montre de davantage de courage que n'importe qui de Shin Mazoku ou d'ailleurs, moi compris.

Il n'y a que sur notre engagement qu'il a été un lâche sans nom.

Mais il n'avait que 15 ans après tout. Où étais-je à 15 ans, sinon dans les jupes de ma Mère, ou de Conrad ?

Disons plutôt aux soins de Conrad. Au-delà de tous ses défauts, je n'ai jamais ouï dire qu'il porta des robes.

Et c'est parce qu'il était lâche, qu'il refusait de prendre une décision que j'ai décidé de dormir dans son lit. S'il refusait de m'accepter, au moins allait-il avoir à accepter les conséquences de son acte ! Et pas question que je laisse le sujet trainer comme les autres ! Il allait devoir assumer ses responsabilités envers moi et comprendre qu'on n'agit pas sans réfléchir surtout quand la vie intime et quotidienne des autres est en jeu !

Mais je me suis retrouvé piéger dans une toile que je n'aurais jamais crû possible. Celle de l'amour. Mon cœur l'a aimé, si vite, si fort…

Personne ne m'a jamais pris au sérieux, et là, je ne parle pas que de Yuuri. Comment aurait-il pu prendre notre engagement comme quelque chose d'important, alors que tout le monde faisait comme si ça n'était rien ? A part Yozak et le Grand Sage, qui ne cessaient de faire des allusions à Yuuri, seulement sur le ton de la plaisanterie, personne ne m'a jamais reconnu ou présenté comme le fiancé du souverain… Sauf, ironiquement, la mère de Yuuri, qui semblait ravi de ma présence…mais était-elle sérieuse, ça, je ne sais pas.

Par contre je sais que j'ai dû en faire rire beaucoup à la Cour et dans le pays.

Tout le monde croit que ma fierté est la chose la plus importante à mes yeux. Si ça avait été le cas, il y a longtemps que j'aurais mis ma menace à exécution et aurait tué Yuuri puis me serais suicidé.

Non. J'ai accepté d'être régulièrement humilié par mon Roi et par d'autres, j'ai sacrifié ma prestance en voyageant habillé comme un paysan ou en acceptant de jouer les gladiateurs pour une bande d'humains, en navigant en mer où je vomissais mes tripes, juste pour être prêt de lui et en lui faisant des crises de jalousies volcaniques et impromptue devant tous le monde, l'appelant Henachoko, juste pour qu'il me remarque…

Ca n'a jamais vraiment marché. Oh, il me remarquait, il m'aimait et m'aime toujours. Ca n'est pas difficile, Yuuri aime tout le monde ou presque, c'est dans sa nature. Mais je n'ai jamais été qu'un ami proche et fidèle, dont la fidélité est considérée comme acquise et allant de soi…

C'est Conrad qu'il aime comme un frère, le plus proche des confidents…et peut-être plus, si ça n'était pas un homme…

C'est sur Günter et Gwendal qu'il s'appuie lorsqu'il a besoin de soutien…

Et la plaie dans mon flanc, Flurin, souveraine de Caloria, qu'il regarde si elle était une déesse…

Se marier avec une humaine, ça lui ressemblerait bien, tiens ! Même ma mère les trouve charmants…Elle se fiche, ou plutôt, ne soyons pas injuste, ne se rend pas compte du mal qu'elle me fait lorsqu'elle déblatère sur « le merveilleux couple qu'il ferait, tu ne trouve pas Wolf ? ». Si, bien sûr qu'il ferait un merveilleux couple…Si j'aimais un ou une autre et était heureux et n'était qu'un ami de Yuuri, je trouverais aussi qu'il formerait un beau couple…Mais je l'aime, lui, et personne ne semble y accorder la moindre importance…

Tous étaient largement prêts à laisser Yuuri se fiancer à une autre. Au fond, j'ai eu de la chance que ce soit Elizabeth, puisqu'elle n'en voulait qu'à moi. Si elle n'avait pas été amoureuse de moi, mon oncle, que son nom soit maudit jusque dans les Neuf Enfers, en aurait trouvé une autre et j'aurais probablement eu à subir une humiliation bien plus grande en me voyant congédié, dans les faits sinon dans les mots, sans même être présent…

Et vous, votre Majesté, n'étiez que trop heureux de me fourrer dans les bras d'Elizabeth, et ainsi échapper à vos responsabilité, sans aucun scrupule pour mes sentiments, ou même pour les siens…Car vous auriez pu forcer cette union, en usant de vos droits de monarque, et comment aurait-elle vécu alors, fiancée à un homme qui aurait fini par la haïr ?

Elizabeth…

Peut-être me pourrai-je me marier avec elle ?

Non. Nous avons été des enfants immatures à part égale dans cette histoire, mais je refuse de jouer avec ses sentiments, elle mérite qu'on l'aime pour elle-même. Elle est la rose parmi les roses et j'admire sa force et son courage…J'espère qu'elle me pardonnera un jour, même si je ne suis pas vraiment responsable, parce que même si elle dit vrai, je ne me souviens vraiment pas lui avoir donné cette gifle…

Non, Elizabeth ne sera pas ma femme.

Quand je me marierai, je veux que ce soit avec quelqu'un qui ne m'aime pas, mais qui m'apprécie juste. Une union où chacun sera satisfait des avantages, sans aucune pression, où moi et mon épousé serons des amis et où il ou elle saura que celui que j'aime est et sera toujours Yuuri. Le genre d'union réussi dans la noblesse, où à défaut de passion et d'amour, la compréhension et la simple cohabitation amicale fondent une famille unie.

Oui, à partir de demain, l'humiliation prendra fin, mon rêve réduit en pièce, l'illusion définitivement brisée. Il n'y a rien qui soit plus douloureux qu'un amour non payé de retour…

Mais au moins retrouverais-je peut-être un peu de mon honneur.

Je ne serais plus connu comme le fiancé polichinelle du Maou, dont on se gausse de façon quotidienne, seulement comme l'un de ses anciens mignons. C'est peut-être un peu blessant, et je ne serai pas l'image d'une virginité et d'une pureté à toute épreuve, mais avoir été un favori apporte un certain respect et une certaine crainte de la part de la noblesse et du peuple.

Même si je le suis encore, vierge.

Mais ça, personne n'a besoin de le savoir. Surtout que personne ne me croirait. Comme j'ai dormi pendant un an dans la couche royale, tout le monde pense qu'à défaut d'avoir une place sur le trône ou dans la vie publique du Maou, je lui ouvre mes cuisses chaque fois qu'il le réclame. C'est ce qui est attendu d'un mignon, mais honteux pour un fiancé officiel qui devrait rester vierge jusqu'à son mariage…

En ce sens, heureusement que personne n'a pris ce mariage au sérieux. J'ai été tellement stupide de m'imposer dans son lit ! A l'époque, je n'y avais pas réfléchit, et après, c'était trop tard. Et quand bien même, je chérissais plus que tous ces moments où j'avais mon Roi pour moi seul…

Considéré comme amant royal, ancien favori, je pourrais donc me remarier, ou plutôt me marier, sans trop de honte pour moi ou mon futur épousé, qu'il soit mâle ou femelle.

Mais je ne cesserai pas de l'aimer. Jamais. Socialement ce sera un mieux, mais dans mon cœur…Le vide, la perte est tellement pénible qu'elle me glace le sang et me ronge l'esprit chaque seconde, de chaque minute, de chaque heure du jour ou de la nuit.

Au moins, avec cette rupture, pourrai-je essayer de guérir…

Il y a d'autres choses, d'autres illusions, qu'il est aussi temps de laisser derrière moi. Nos « enfants », les Kuma Hachi, si mignons, si attachants (à en faire sourire mon frère)…Et puis…

Et puis le sujet le plus douloureux pour moi…Greta.

Greta n'a jamais été ma fille. C'est une illusion que j'ai entretenue autant que je le pouvais. Je ne sais pas comment me faire aimer d'elle comme un père. Mais visiblement il y a quelque chose que je ne fais pas comme il faut…

C'est Yuuri son père. Moi, je ne suis pas plus que Conrad ou Gwendal à ses yeux. Soit un oncle, soit un grand frère…

Elle l'a dit un jour devant moi, sans même savoir, dans toute son innocence d'enfant, qu'elle m'enfonçait un couteau en plein cœur. « Si Yuuri se marie, Greta aura enfin une maman !». « Si Yuuri se marie » ? N'a-t-elle jamais considéré qu'il puisse se marier avec moi ?

Non.

Non, bien sûr, comment le pourrait-elle ? Son père ne me reconnaît pas comme son fiancé et tous à la Cour, du moins maintenant que la paix est atteinte, tous à la Cour, disais-je, aiguisent leurs crocs et préparent leurs filles.

Personne ne croit plus à ce simulacre de fiançailles depuis les premiers mois… J'étais le seul à vouloir y croire, à me dire « Il ne m'a pas renié ! Il n'a pas renoncé ! Ca doit vouloir dire quelque chose ! »

Et ça voulait bien dire quelque chose. Ca voulait dire qu'il était trop lâche pour s'impliquer dans les complications de la rupture de fiançailles, trop peu sûr de lui pour concevoir que s'il rompait ces fiançailles ni Gwendal, ni Conrad ne lui en voudraient et que je resterais malgré tout à ces cotés…

Quand Greta a dit ça, ils étaient tous là, c'était pendant le dîner d'avant-hier. C'est là que j'ai pris la décision finale, même si ça fait déjà quelques semaines que je m'y prépare. J'attendais juste un signe, positif ou négatif, qui me pousserait en avant. Cette phrase et le fait que personne à la tablé n'ait rappelé à Greta que je suis le fiancé de Yuuri m'a décidé à prendre la décision. Tout le monde s'attendait à ce que j'explose de colère et j'ai senti le regard vaguement inquiet du Monarque sur moi. Cependant je n'ai rien dit, j'ai juste souri et rappelé à Greta de ne pas parler la bouche pleine.

Ce soir là, j'ai fait semblant de m'être endormi près de Greta en lui lisant une histoire pour ne pas avoir à dormir avec Yuuri. Greta m'a demandé pourquoi j'étais triste. Elle est pleine d'empathie, pas du tout égoïste comme beaucoup d'enfant de son âge. Une fille dont n'importe quel père pourrait être fier… Je lui ai dit que je n'étais pas triste. Je ne crois pas qu'elle m'ait crû. Elle a dit «Wolfram est toujours triste, mais Greta l'aime beaucoup, alors tu ne devrais pas, Greta aime beaucoup Wolfram ! ». Ma chère petite princesse humaine…Wolfram mourra pour toi, s'il le faut, même s'il n'a pas, ou plus, le droit de s'entendre appeler « père » ou « papa » par toi.

Enfin, peu importe. Ce soir, à la lueur des chandelles, j'écris ces mots en attendant le retour de mon Roi. Cette nuit, pour la dernière fois, je me coucherai auprès de lui, respirant son odeur, profitant de sa chaleur et rêverai d'un futur qui ne sera pas.

Au matin, nous aurons la discussion qui me terrifie et nous parlerons de la rupture de ces fiançailles sans substance. J'ai déjà parlé à Günter et lui ai demandé de tout préparer dans le plus grand secret. Il a eu l'air surpris, je pouvais lire ses pensées, _comment, Wolfram le sale gamin égoïste est capable de prendre une décision intelligente ?_, mais il a approuvé et nous avons discuté des détails. Toutes les formalités se feront rapidement et discrètement et demain soir, on annoncera officiellement la rupture des fiançailles devant la Cour. Ainsi, pour la fête de la venue à maturité du Roi, son seizième anniversaire, avec un an de retard, dû aux évenements divers, fêter donc dans trois semaines, il sera de nouveau libre et les prétendantes et prétendants pourront lui être convenablement présentés, et pas sous le manteau, comme ça aurait été le cas, si cette mascarade avait continué.

Je me sens vidé de toute énergie, mais étrangement apaisé, maintenant que j'ai laissé tomber les armes et accepté ma défaite. Je n'éprouve ni colère, ni rancœur, du moins pour le moment. Je pense qu'après la journée de demain, quand il me faudra subir le contre coup et dormir seul dans mes quartiers, ça sera différent. Je sens déjà la morsure du regret et de la peine, comme un fer rouge prêt à être appliqué sur ma peau. Mais ce soir…ce soir je me sens en paix avec moi-même et avec mon amour.

Je l'entends s'approcher. C'est ici que s'arrête mon testament.

Je vous aime, mon Seigneur et Maître. Je t'aime, Yuuri. »

* * *

Je reposai la plume, exténué. Cette confession avait été plus dure à écrire que je ne l'aurais imaginé. Mais il fallait que je le fasse, que j'exorcise tout ça pour le laisser derrière moi. 

La porte s'ouvrit et Yuuri entra en baillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire.

-Pffiou…Encore une heure de plus avec Günter et je crois que ma tête aurait explosée.

Je souris un peu, soufflai la chandelle et repliai les parchemins contenant mon « testament » avant de les glisser dans un étui et de le sceller du sceau des Von Bielefelt. Au moment où je me retournais afin de le ranger avec mes autres documents, je m'aperçu que Yuuri ne m'avait pas quitté des yeux depuis son entrée.

-Quoi ? Demandais-je, un peu sèchement, mon cœur se serrant à sa seule vue.

Il secoua un peu la tête.

-Eh bien…Tu ne m'as pas appelé « Henachoko » tout à l'heure, quand je me plaignais, ça m'a surpris.

Je relevai le menton et détournai la tête en haussant les épaules.

-Etre Roi peut parfois être une tâche épuisante. Même si tu n'étais pas une lavette, ça serait difficile.

Il me regarda avec un drôle d'air mais ne dit rien. Je ne détachais plus les yeux de sa personne, profitant pour la dernière fois de ce simple rituel du coucher, dont j'appréciai chaque seconde, sachant que ces précieux souvenirs seraient mon rempart contre ma solitude prochaine. Il était en train de se débarrasser de sa lourde cape d'apparat qu'il avait dû porté pour le dîner où avait été reçu des Ambassadeurs de Caloria, et oui, Elle était là aussi.

Il avait beaucoup d'allure, à présent qu'il avait pris de l'assurance. La femme qu'il aimerait aurait de quoi être fière d'être à son bras. Et je pourrais toujours l'observer de loin. Même si c'était dur, rien ne m'obligeait à me priver de sa présence…_Mais le voir au bras d'une autre ? Voir le ventre de sa reine s'arrondir avec leurs enfants ? Voir leurs regards, leurs gestes complices et tendres ? En suis-je vraiment capable ? Savoir qu'elle sera plus importante que moi, qu'il lui accordera toute son attention là où moi je devrai me contenter de quelques mots, et d'aucun gestes…Savoir qu'il n'y aura plus d'espoir, que je ne serai que la tombe d'un amour mort-né ?_ Pensai-je avec tristesse, un goût amer dans la bouche.

-Ne, Wolfram…

Je sursautai un peu en entendant sa voix, perdu que j'étais dans mes contemplations déprimantes. Ses yeux sombres me fixaient avec une étrange lueur…ou était-ce un effet de la bougie près de lui. Je levai un sourcil, l'encourageant à continuer.

-Tu es sûr que ça va ?

Je me brassai pour la suite de cette discussion, rien ne devait apparaître qui trahisse mes projets du lendemain.

-Pourquoi ça n'irait pas ?

Je me levai et remontai la bretelle de ma chemise de nuit rose. Le sol était froid sous mes pieds, mais pas aussi froid que mon corps lui-même, glacé par la fatigue et l'abattement. Ses yeux suivaient mes gestes.

-Parce que tu n'es pas comme d'habitude…La dernière fois, tu n'as pas fait de remarque quand Greta a parlé de mariage et ce matin, lorsque Flurin-san et moi sommes allés en balade à cheval, tu n'as pas fait de crise de jalousie, tu ne m'as pas appelé « infidèle », ni exigé de nous accompagner.

-Pourquoi ? J'aurais dû ? Il s'est passé quelque chose ?

Je ne le regardais pas, lui tournant le dos en soulevant les draps pour me coucher.

-Non ! Bien sûr que non ! Se récria-t-il, un peu paniqué sans que je sache pourquoi.

Je m'assis dans le lit, sous les draps doux et parfumés, appuyé sur les oreillers et tournait la tête vers lui. Etait-il paniqué parce qu'il s'était effectivement passé quelque chose ? C'était le moment que j'avais choisi pour parler à Günter, c'est pour cela que je n'avais pas été avec eux…Aurais-je dû ? Bien sûr, dès demain cela ne me concernerait plus. Mais une part un peu perverse de moi aurait aimé être là, voir leurs gestes, les observer…Etrange, cette curiosité, cette envie de souffrir…

Et savoir, être sûr, tout plutôt que cette intolérable incertitude.

Bof, je saurais bien assez tôt, j'imagine.

-Alors où est le problème ?

Il passa la main derrière la tête en baissant les yeux, l'air embarrassé.

-Ca te ressemble pas, c'est tout.

Au lieu de l'exaspération que je m'attendais à ressentir, une douce chaleur se diffusa en moi. Mon Roi s'inquiétait pour moi. C'était si…touchant.

-Henachoko…

Il y avait trop de tendresse dans ma voix pour que ça sorte comme une insulte. Yuuri releva les yeux et sourit, d'un sourire éclatant.

-Voilà, je préfère ce Wolfram là !

Il disparut le temps de faire sa toilette et d'enfiler cette chose qu'il appelle un pyjama puis s'approcha de notre lit et grimpa à coté de moi, sans ce plaindre de ma présence. J'envoyais une prière de remerciement à Shinou. Nul doute qu'il était responsable de ce que ma dernière soirée avec Yuuri semblait parfaite. Probablement une façon subtile de me faire comprendre qu'il approuvait ma décision.

Je me laissai aller sur les coussins, observant son profil, le temps qu'il s'endorme. Je voulais passer quelque temps à le regarder dormir, un privilège dont je serais bientôt privé.

Mais il se retourna et me surpris, les yeux ouverts, le fixant. Je me sentis honteusement rougir et me tournai d'un geste brusque pour lui faire dos. Une main me retint l'épaule et me tira en arrière. Je retombai sur le dos et mes yeux plongèrent dans les abîmes sombres de son regard qui semblait à ce moment me transpercer l'âme.

-Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, Wolf ? Ca fait des semaines que tu es distant, renfermé, Conrad l'a remarqué aussi.

Maudit Weller et son sens de l'observation !

Je déglutis. J'avais envie de l'embrasser, autant que l'on peut désirer un fruit défendu lorsqu'il est à porter de main, ou dans mon cas, de lèvres. Ses yeux ne quittaient pas les miens, cherchant la réponse à ses questions.

-Je te promets, Yuuri, je vais bien. Murmurai-je, un peu effrayé par sa persistance et la concentration qu'affichaient ses traits.

Il ne me croyait pas.

-Je suis juste un peu fatigué.

Il fit alors un geste qui me surprit. Il leva la main et écarte une mèche de mon front, avec douceur.

-Si ça n'allait pas, Wolf, est-ce que tu me le dirais ? Tu n'as pas besoin d'être solide comme un roc pour moi, tu sais.

Je m'écartais un peu, de surprise et d'agonie. Pourquoi ce soir, de tous les soirs, choisissait-il de raviver la flamme d'espoir que j'avais réussi à éteindre ? Non, Yuuri, s'il-te-plait, pas ça…

Je me tournai et attrapai mon oreiller pour le serrer contre moi de toutes mes forces, ignorant par là-même mon Souverain. Je l'entendis soupirer.

-Demain, il faut qu'on parle.

Je ne répondis pas, malheureux de ne pouvoir l'observer dans son sommeil comme je l'aurais voulu, mais trop épuisé, trop nerveux, au point d'en être au bord des larmes, pour attendre qu'il s'endorme…

La sensation de paix avait disparu et la perspective de la discussion de demain ne m'apportait plus aucun réconfort.

A suivre…


	2. Yuuri le Maou

**NdA** : Merci pour les review qui me font toujours beaucoup plaisir.

Merci à Meanne77 pour sa très longue review et pour tous ses constructifs commentaires, qui m'ont bien aidés, mais je pense que tu ne vas pas adhérer non plus au personnage de Yuuri dans ce chapitre.

Merci aussi à Lady Sto-Helit et félicitation, je suis vraiment épatée et heureuse. C'est rare les gens qui lisent des fanfic en français quand ça n'est pas leur langue maternelle, ça fait plaisir. Comme je disais, Yuuri est ici un peu différent.

**Yuuri le Maou**

La lumière m'éveilla le lendemain. J'avais les yeux collants des larmes versées la veille. Je me redressai et jetai un coup d'œil fatigué à la pièce qui ne serait bientôt plus ma chambre.

Yuuri était assis devant la table que j'utilisais comme bureau et me regardait l'air songeur, un drôle d'éclat dans ses beaux yeux sombres.

-Yu…Yuuri ?

Il me dévisagea lentement, distant, inconnu, inquiétant presque.

-Ah…Wolfram…Bonjour…Nous n'attendons plus que toi pour déjeuner.

Et de se lever et de me laisser seul. Je restais un instant interloqué avant de hausser les épaules. Ce qu'on ne comprend pas, pas la peine de chercher à l'expliquer…Il fallait que je me prépare, à la fois physiquement et mentalement, pour notre discussion.

Mon uniforme reposait sur une chaise, mais lorsque j'ouvris l'armoire qui contenait habituellement mes vêtements, elle était vide. Günter avait décidément bien fait les choses, quelqu'un avait silencieusement évacué toutes mes affaires des appartements de Yuuri pendant la nuit. Parfait.

J'allais faire une toilette rapide et arranger mes cheveux. Devant le miroir, mon visage m'apparut ravagé par les larmes et par l'angoisse. Etait-ce ce qui avait fait fuir Yuuri ? _Non_, pensais-je, _pour_ _ça, il aurait fallu qu'il vît plus loin que le bout de son nez_. En tout cas ça ne seyait pas du tout à un prince et je refusais à ce qu'il puisse voir combien cette situation me faisait souffrir. Je m'attelais donc avec du fard et de la poudre à cacher subtilement les effets de mon désespoir. Une fois ceci fait, j'enfilais mon uniforme et quittait la pièce.

La grande salle était illuminée de soleil. Gwendal conversait à voix basse et la mine sombre, sans toucher à son repas, avec un Günter extrêmement tendu. On aurait dit qu'il venait de gober un citron. Anissina, qui, reconnue comme proche du Roi avait le privilège, malgré son rang plus faible, de manger à sa table était anormalement silencieuse et se concentrait sur l'absorbation d'une tasse de thé. Conrad semblait aussi plongé dans ses propres réflexions, sirotant un verre de jus de fruit du bout des lèvres. Il ne souriait pas. Seul le doux son de la voix enthousiaste de Greta troublait le silence. Elle racontait à ma mère ses leçons d'équitation. Ma mère lui souriait, mais son sourire était pincé, comme si elle se forçait. C'était la première fois de ma vie que je la voyais se forcer à sourire en dehors du temps où elle était Maou et devait faire bonne figure devant la noblesse. Flurin, trop jolie à mon gout dans sa robe bleu nuit, semblait à moitié embarrassée et à moitié étonnée par l'étrange ambiance de ce déjeuner. Et Yuuri…Yuuri avait un visage si sévère et rigide qu'un instant je crus que le Roi originel s'était manifesté. Mais non, c'était Yuuri. Alors que je m'avançais pour m'asseoir à ma place habituelle, à sa gauche, il me jeta un regard furieux qui me fit hésiter. Dire que j'étais perdu aurait été faible…Que se passait-il ?

Je m'asseyais néanmoins, après avoir souri à Greta, et commençais à manger, écrasé par l'atmosphère étouffante, si inhabituelle, qui régnait dans la salle.

Günter se racla finalement la gorge, probablement pour mettre fin à ce silence embarrassant, et se tourna vers Yuuri.

-Votre Majesté, il faudrait envoyer un présent pour l'anniversaire du Roi Antoine, la semaine prochaine. Je me proposais de discuter du choix de ce cadeau immédiatement après le déjeuner.

Yuuri eut un sourire ironique et mauvais qui me fit frémir tant il n'était inconnu.

-Oui, n'est-ce pas ? Après tout, vous savez tous combien je déteste qu'on fasse des plans derrières mon dos.

Que voulait-il dire par là ? Günter déglutit devant la rebuffade, sans paraître surpris, en sachant visiblement plus sur le comportement étrange de Yuuri que moi. Il décida néanmoins de continuer.

-Il faut quelque chose qui marque notre appréciation, mais soit suffisamment original pour plaire aux goûts éclectiques de sa Majesté Antoine.

Yuuri eut un sourire doux et un instant l'air de la salle sembla s'alléger, tout le mondes respirant mieux, alors que notre Souverain semblait être à nouveau lui-même.

-Oui, murmura-t-il, avec de l'affection dans la voix, quelque chose d'amusant et de surprenant…Je pensais lui envoyer deux des œufs de Kuma Hachi que nous avons au château. Je suis sûr que lui et Laila en prendront soin. Qu'en penses-tu, Wolfram ?

Son visage était redevenu d'un coup distant et froid.

J'interrompis mon mouvement, ma fourchette s'arrêtant à mis chemin de ma bouche. Je me tournais vers lui alors qu'il me jetait un regard perçant.

-Je…

Ma voix était un peu faible, je me raclais la gorge en me reprenant.

-Henachoko ! Tu n'as pas besoin de mon avis, c'est toi le Roi !

Il ne se laissa pas démonter et ne se plaignit même pas de mon appellation.

-Mais ce sont nos petits-enfants, répliqua-t-il, en accentuant distinctement le « nos ».

Je me figeais et lui jetais un regard étonné.

-C'est ce que tu as dit, toi-même, non ? Questionna-t-il doucement.

A ce moment, je détournais les yeux et vit que Yuuri n'était pas le seul à me foudroyer du regard. Günter me fixait avec colère. Et pire que tout, Gwendal semblait lui aussi en avoir après moi. Pour que Gwendal soit furieux après moi, il fallait une bonne raison et je n'en voyais aucune de valable.

-Wolfram ?

Je ramenais mon regard sur Yuuri. Le sien était toujours aussi froid. Où était passé le garçon gentil et naïf, enthousiaste et toujours de bonne humeur, que j'aimais tant ? Celui qui pas plus tard qu'hier soir me regardait de ses grands yeux expressifs en s'enquérant de ma santé.

-Je…Oui, ça semble…une bonne idée.

-Bien. C'est décidé. Autre chose, Günter ? Demanda-t-il sur un ton sarcastique.

Günter ferma les yeux et secoua la tête, l'air encore plus embarrassé. Yuuri se leva.

-Je vous quitte, je dois aller signer quelques documents.

Et sans rien ajouter, il sortit de la pièce. L'atmosphère s'allégea un peu, mais l'humeur du Roi semblait avoir laissé son empreinte sur toutes les personnes présentes, même Greta, mal-à-l'aise, était silencieuse.

Je ne supportais pas cette tension et il n'est pas dans mes habitudes de laisser une plaie s'infecter. Je décidais donc de découvrir ce qui se passait. Je me levai et pris la direction du bureau de Yuuri sans rien dire ni prendre garde aux regards que les autres me jetaient.

De toutes manières, il était temps que j'ai ma discussion avec lui.

Quand je frappais à la porte de son bureau, la voix qui me répondit était faible et triste.

-Entrez.

Réconforter de savoir que j'aurais de nouveau l'ascendant, j'ouvris la porte. Mais mon « Henachoko » mourut sur mes lèvres. Yuuri était assis, la tête dans les mains, au dessus d'une pile de document, les yeux dans le vague. Il semblait complètement perdu, plus rien ne subsistait de son arrogance précédente. Mon instinct prit le dessus, mon amour souffrait. Je me précipitais derrière le bureau et m'agenouillais près de lui, la main sur l'accoudoir de son fauteuil.

-Yuuri ? Yuuri, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

Il tourna la tête vers moi.

-Wolfram…Est-ce que…Est-ce que je t'ai vraiment fait du mal ?

Je restais interloqué.

-Du mal ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, du mal ?

-Non…Rien…

-Yuuri ?

Il écarta le fauteuil et se leva. D'une démarche lourde, il s'approcha de la fenêtre. _Peut-être qu'il est temps que je lui en parle ? Peut-être que cela lui rendra un peu de gaîté ?_

-Yuuri. Je pense qu'il est temps que tu rompes notre engagement.

Il continua à regarder par la fenêtre. Ca ne lui faisait donc rien ? Savait-il seulement ce que ces mots m'avaient coûtés ?

-Tu accepterais ? Demanda-t-il d'une petite voix qui m'exaspéra.

_Il se fiche de moi ?_

-Accepter sous-entendrait que c'est toi qui propose, Henachoko !

Il fléchit sous mon ton était on ne peut plus sarcastique, mais si j'avais pris cette décision, je n'avais pas à en être heureux ! C'était la première fois que je l'appelais « pleutre » en le pensant vraiment. J'aurais pu laisser éclater toute ma colère et toute ma rancœur. Je le voulais. Mais je n'en eu pas le temps.

-Je ne le ferais pas.

Sa voix était froide et tranchante, elle me coupa dans mon élan et me laissa perplexe.

-Tu ne feras pas quoi ?

-Je ne romprai pas nos fiançailles !

_Quoi ?_

Yuuri choisissait mal son moment pour faire un caprice, j'avais les nerfs à fleur de peau !

-Comment ça tu ne rompras pas nos fiançailles ! Après tout ce que tu m'as fait subir ! Après tous les « mais tu es un garçon toi-aussi ! » ! Après m'avoir humilié à courir toutes les filles de Shin Mazoku et de la Terre ! Après avoir quasiment fait une déclaration à cette humaine de Flurin !

Je savais que j'exagérais sur beaucoup de point, mais j'étais trop furieux, trop triste pour que cela m'importe. Rien ne pouvait atténuer mon amertume.

-Tu n'as pas le droit de me priver de ma liberté, de continuer à m'humilier !

Bien sûr qu'il en avait le droit. C'est le Roi. Mais ça ne changeait rien pour moi.

-Je croyais que tu n'attendais que ça ! Tu es un sale lâche qui vit la peur au ventre ! Tu as une porte de sortie royalement ouverte et tu n'auras rien à faire ! Prends cette opportunité et laisse-moi vivre !

-C'est vraiment ce que tu veux ?

Il se tourna vers moi et s'approcha lentement. Je n'arrivais pas à déceler quoique ce soit dans son ton et son visage avait la neutralité d'une statue.

Je fermais les yeux de rage et d'impuissance, sentant des larmes couler le long de mes joues mais incapable de les retenir. Jusqu'au bout ? Il allait falloir que jusqu'au bout je porte à moi seul cette relation, même dans sa rupture ? Même ça, il refusait de l'assumer dans notre intimité ? Il fallait que j'aille jusqu'à prétendre que je ne voulais pas de ce paradis qu'aurait pu être nos épousailles pour mettre fin à cet enfer qu'était nos fiançailles ? Que ce soit moi le fautif de cet échec ? Ne me laisserait-il donc aucune fierté ?

Je baissais la tête avec lassitude.

-Ce que je veux ? Tu ne peux pas me donner ce que je veux, Yuuri. Alors fait ce que je te dis et met fin à cette charade ! Après ça, tu pourras courir les filles autant que tu voudras jusqu'à ce que tu trouves la Reine idéale !

Il me gifla. Je ne l'avais même pas senti venir. Quel piètre soldat ! Ma joue gauche me brulait à présent et je regardais, médusé, un violent courroux allumer ses yeux noirs.

-Arrête ! Arrête de dire ça ! Je ne cours pas les filles ! Et même si c'était le cas, tu n'as pas le droit de m'en blâmer, Wolfram ! Oui, j'aurais dû rompre nos fiançailles dès le début, mais je comprenais à peine ce qu'être fiancé impliquait ! C'est toi qui t'es accroché à ça comme à une bouée ! Mais jamais, jamais tu ne m'as dit à quel point tu souffrais ! J'étais trop naïfs, trop stupide pour me rendre compte que ça te torturais ! Tu sais comment je suis, tu me connais peut-être même encore mieux que Conrad ! Je suis un Henachokome ! C'est vrai, tu as raison ! Mais je ne laisserais personne décider de mon avenir pour moi, même pas toi, seul ou avec l'aide de Günter !

_Quel toupet !_

-Le moyen de faire autrement, votre Majesté ? Répliquai-je, mordant et ironique. Puisque vous semblez incapable de prendre la décision par vous-même, il fallait bien que quelqu'un le fasse ! Je l'ai fait, avec l'aide de Günter pour que se soit moins difficile pour…

Mais je me tus, réalisant tout d'un coup ce qu'il avait dit.

-Co…Comment sais-tu que j'ai demandé l'aide de Günter ? C'est lui qui te l'a dit ?

Il nia doucement de la tête.

-Non. Günter ne m'a rien dit.

Il eut un petit sourire amusé et un peu triste.

-Quoique je lui aie dit ma façon de penser devant tout le monde ce matin.

Ceci expliquant cela.

-Mais alors, comment… ?

Il me désigna les parchemins sur lesquels il était penché avant que je n'arrive. Au début, je ne compris pas. Puis je le vis. L'étui. Avec le sceau des Von Bielefelt brisé.

Mon testament. Il…

-Comment as-tu osé… !

Je sentis mes larmes redoubler. Il avait lu…Avait regardé dans mes pensées les plus intimes…Et maintenant, bien sûr, il se sentait coupable ! Voilà l'explication de cette charade ! Il voulait rester fiancé à cause de cette confession !

J'éclatais de rire, un rire sans joie, nerveux et compulsif…Un rire d'hystérie…

Puis à ma grande honte, je partis en courant.

-Attends, laisse-moi t'expliquer ! Wolfram !

Mais je ne l'écoutais pas, et continuais à courir vers les écuries. Mon esprit était vide à l'exception d'une seule pensée. _Il sait. J'ai trop honte. Je ne veux plus jamais le regarder. Fuir._

J'étais presque parvenu à destination, il ne me restait plus qu'à contourner le grand abreuvoir, quand l'eau du dit bassin se mit à bouillir. Incrédule, je regardais deux tentacules d'eau s'en échapper et m'entourer, m'empêchant d'avancer ou de reculer.

-Wolfram Von Bielefelt !

La voix était terrible et je me retournais avec angoisse, sûr d'être sur le point de me retrouver nez-à-nez avec le Roi originel.

Pas du tout. Yuuri me regardait, un petit sourire au coin des lèvres, les mains sur les hanches, plein d'une assurance que je ne lui connaissais pas. Comment arrivait-il à contrôler son pouvoir à ce point ?

-Tu vas m'écouter, que tu le veuilles ou non. On peut faire ça ici, au vu et au su de tous, ou on peut aller dans notre chambre, c'est à toi de choisir.

Comment l'appeler Henachoko après ça ?

Je baissais la tête, résigné. Les tentacules d'eau se rétractèrent et Yuuri me tendit la main. Je la regardais, méfiant, puis finis par y glisser la mienne. Il m'attira à sa suite et nous remontâmes vers ses appartements. C'est à ce moment que ça me frappa.

_Il a dit « notre » chambre ?_

Une fois là, je vis l'armoire ouverte, à nouveau pleine de mes vêtements, et ma chemise de nuit pliée sur le dossier d'une chaise.

Suivant mon regard, Yuuri hocha la tête.

-J'ai fait ramener tes affaires. Tu pourras les reprendre si tu veux. Mais seulement après qu'on ait parlé.

Il s'assit sur le lit, tapotant le matelas à son coté pour m'inviter à en faire autant.

J'hésitais, puis m'exécutais. Il me sourit.

-Je m'excuse d'avoir fouillé dans tes affaires. Mais je n'en suis pas désolé. Ce matin, je me suis réveillé un peu après l'aube quand tu m'as jeté hors du lit.

J'ouvris la bouche mais il posa ses doigts sur mes lèvres, m'empêchant de continuer par le seul trouble occasionner par son contacte.

-Ah ! Laisse-moi continuer. Je me suis levé et je suis allé chercher mes vêtements. En passant à coté du bureau, j'ai vu l'étui que tu avais scellé hier. J'ai vu que tu n'allais pas bien, je croyais que peut-être ça avait un rapport avec ta famille, alors j'ai brisé le cachet.

-Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir demandé plutôt ?

Il baissa les yeux.

-Eh bien…je n'aurais pas osé…

Je secoué la tête dans une parodie de consternation.

-Henachoko…

-Ne m'appelle pas comme ça ! Et puis, je t'ai demandé comment tu allais !

Je rougis un peu et détournai la tête.

-Quoiqu'il en soit. J'ai lu ton « testament ».

Il s'arrêta une minute, comme pour réfléchir.

-Je ne savais pas, Wolfram. Je ne me rendais pas compte. A quinze ans, dans mon monde, on ne tombe pas amoureux, pas vraiment et pas avec un garçon, c'est ça que je croyais. Mais tu es beaucoup plus mature que ça. Je…Quand j'ai lu ce que tu as écrit…J'ai eu l'impression qu'on m'enfonçait un couteau dans le cœur. Ce que j'ai pu être bête ! Je m'en veux tellement que tu ais dû subir tout ça.

-Yuuri…On ne peut pas aimer…je veux dire…je sais que…

Il eut un rire et je pinçais les lèvres, outré.

-C'est la première fois que je te voix perdre tes mots !

Je croisais les bras devant ma poitrine, la tête baissée.

-Et puis…Et puis j'ai lu que tu avais tout arrangé pour la rupture de nos fiançailles! Que tu allais tout laisser tomber, sans même m'en parler, sans même me dire ce qui n'allait pas, comme un animal blessé ! Ca ne te ressemble pas ! Ca m'a mis dans une colère !

Il rougit un peu, en se grattant la nuque, l'air embarrassé.

-Je suis resté un peu à réfléchir et puis j'ai couru jusque dans la salle à manger. Ils étaient tous là sauf Greta et toi. Je me suis mis à crier à Günter qu'il n'avait pas le droit de décider pour moi qui j'allais épouser ! Qu'il n'avait pas à s'en mêler, que ça nous regarder tous les deux, et qu'il aurait dû défendre ta cause auprès de moi, plutôt que de te suivre dans ton plan ! Gwendal a dit que c'était mieux que cette comédie, comme il a dit, se termine et que je renforce le trône de Shin Mazoku, et qu'il était inutile que je continue à nager entre deux eaux. J'étais d'accord sur ce point, mais après, il a dit que le royaume serait plus stable si j'épousais quelqu'un dans une optique plus vaste, une alliance qui pourrait servir Shin Mazoku. Je lui ai demandé pourquoi il ne te défendait pas, il a dit que c'était inutile, puisque je ne t'aimais pas et que tu n'étais qu'un gamin qui refusait de grandir. A ce moment-là, tout le monde, sauf Anissina s'est mis à s'énerver et à parler dans tous les sens. Ca m'a tellement agacé, que je suis revenu dans notre chambre, pour te regarder dormir.

Il soupira.

-Je ne sais pas ce que j'éprouve pour toi, Wolfram.

Je me mordis les joues pour ne pas hurler d'agonie. Il se hâta de continuer, comme s'il s'en était rendu compte.

-Je veux dire que je ne sais pas ce que c'est, l'amour. Mais je refuse qu'on se sépare, quand je commence tout juste à te regarder comme autre chose qu'un ami proche, qu'un compagnon fidèle. S'il-te-plait, Wolfram, laisse-moi le temps d'analyser mes sentiments. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que je veux être près de toi. J'ai besoin de toi, pour me rappeler qui je suis, pour garder la tête froide. Et j'aime t'avoir à mes cotés, j'aime te regarder, je t'ai toujours trouvé beau, j'ai toujours aimé ton énergie, ton impulsivité, ton charisme, ta force. Je déteste ta méfiance, ton coté hautain, ton mépris. Mais j'aime être avec toi malgré cela, j'aime qu'on fasse des choses ensembles, qu'on apprenne et découvre ensemble, comme avec les Kuma Hachi. Est-ce que c'est ça l'amour ? Comment je peux savoir ? J'ai jamais été amoureux. Et puis, tu es un garçon…Mais…Mais flûte à la fin ! Je sais pas ! Quand je pense à toi, je pense Wolfram, pas garçon ! Je sais pas comment l'expliquer…J'ai juste…J'ai envie d'être avec toi, souvent, tout le temps…Je pensais pas avoir à le dire, tu étais tout le temps avec moi de toute façon…Mais quand tu as écrit qu'on allait se séparer…Je me suis rendu compte que je ne disais jamais rien, que j'étais égoïste…Je veux que tu reste là, avec moi.

Il posa sa main sur la mienne, avec hésitation. Mon cœur battait la chamade.

-Je veux pas te faire souffrir encore avec mon inconstance. Mais je ne veux pas qu'on rompe nos fiançailles maintenant. S'il-te-plaît, Wolfram…

Ca faisait si mal, je voulais tellement croire contre toute réalité…Mais en même temps…

-Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à « je suis trop jeune pour me marier » ?

Il sourit gentiment.

-Mais je suis trop jeune pour me marier ! Ca ne veut pas dire que je n'aime pas l'idée d'être attaché à quelqu'un le temps de m'y préparer.

Une boule se forma dans ma gorge.

-Donc je suis un substitut, un remplacement pratique le temps que tu murisses et trouve quelqu'un d'autre à épouser ?

Il secoua énergiquement la tête.

-Non ! Pas du tout ! Tu as rien écouté de ce que j'ai dit ou quoi ? Mais je veux apprendre, avec toi…je veux que quand on se mariera, on soit sûrs. Que nos sentiments aient eu le temps de traverser des crises, que l'on puisse voir s'ils résistent au temps. Je veux pas d'un mariage vide de sens ou juste protocolaire. Et je veux faire mes propres expériences…

Je déglutis difficilement.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

-Que je veux voir d'autres choses. Mais je sais combien tu es jaloux, et ça n'a pas lieu d'être. Je veux rencontrer des gens, mais pas comme ça, pas comme avec toi. Avec toi, je veux découvrir…tu sais…la relation amoureuse… Je veux être sûr de moi. Quand on se mariera, je veux n'avoir aucun regret.

-« Quand » on se mariera ?

Il hocha la tête.

Je n'étais toujours pas sûr, ça n'était peut-être que sa culpabilité, ou bien il changerait d'avis, il s'en laissait d'ailleurs plus ou moins la possibilité, ça serait difficile… Mais je voulais y croire…Je voulais tout faire pour que ça marche ! Et surtout, j'avais la déclaration de Yuuri profondément ancrée dans mon cœur.

-Tu es d'accord ?

-Je… Je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir tout compris…Mais…Si je suis le seul, si je suis vraiment ton fiancé, officiellement et devant tous, si tu me traites et me respectes comme tel (il hocha farouchement la tête) alors je suis d'accord.

Et c'est ainsi que débutèrent nos véritables fiançailles. Et elles ne furent pas de tout repos.

_A suivre_


	3. Devenir un Consort digne de lui

**NdA **: J'ai apporté quelques modifications en terme chronologique pour ajouter de la cohérence comme me la fait remarquer Meanne. En clair, la fic se passe après l'anime, hors OAV, et donc, après modification, Yuuri est à Shin Mazoku en tout depuis un peu plus de 2 ans en terme Mazoku, mais va sur ses 18 ans en terme terrestre. C'est pas le plus pointilleux que je puisse faire, mais ce sera déjà mieux. Ils vont quand même fêter son arrivé à l'âge adulte, en retard, parce que les évènements de la série n'ont pas permis une telle cérémonie. Voilà pour ce point.

Merci pour toutes les reviews, c'est toujours super d'avoir des encouragements, et je fais mon max pour continuer cette fic dans un sens sérieux, c'est pourquoi je vais en publier une autre plus humoristique pour éviter que mes idées un peu délires/débiles finisse par s'imprégner dans « testament amoureux »

**Chapitre 3 : Devenir un Consort digne de lui**

Je n'aurais jamais crû que Yuuri soit à ce point sérieux.

Le soir même du jour de notre dispute, une annonce passa à la Cours. Murata Ken, le Grand Sage, fit savoir à tous que les fiançailles entre sa Majesté Shibuya Yuuri, 27ème Maou et le Prince Wolfram Von Bielefelt étaient désormais officielles. Je fis part de mon inquiétude à Yuuri en ce qui concernait les répercussions d'une telle annonce juste après le dîner, mais il les chassa d'un geste de la main.

Le dîner avait été très tendu lui aussi. Personne ne nous avait félicité, enfin si, Weller, avec son éternel sourire tranquille. Greta n'avait rien dit, ne se plaignit pas, mais je soupçonnais que c'était davantage parce qu'elle ne voyait pas la différence par rapport à avant que parce que ça lui plaisait.

* * *

Le soir, après avoir fait ma toilette et enfilé ma chemise de nuit, je me couchais auprès de Yuuri, avec pour la première fois, la certitude d'être bienvenu. Lui, dans son « pyjama », s'assit sur le bord du lit, la tête basse, les mains jointes sur ses genoux.

-Pff, quel dîner ! J'ai l'impression d'avoir insulté tout le monde ! Et je comprends pas pourquoi. Je pensais faire enfin quelque chose de bien.

Ca me mit en colère.

-Et tu juge que ça n'est pas bien que parce qu'ils n'apprécient pas ? C'est ça la valeur que tu accordes à notre engagement !

Il se tourna vers moi pour tenter de m'interrompre, mais je ne le laissais pas faire.

-Il est encore temps d'accuser Murata de menteur si tu veux !

-Arrête Wolfram ! Tu sais bien que c'est pas ce que je voulais dire !

Je me détournais d'un geste brusque. Je l'entendis rire doucement. Etonné, je tournais de nouveau les yeux vers lui et croisais un regard doux et un sourire tendre. Je me sentis rougir.

-Quoi ? Grommelais-je, embarrassé.

-Tu as fait cette moue…

-Quelle moue ?

Il se pencha vers moi et frôla mon nez de son doigt.

-Quand tu pointes le nez en l'air, en fronçant les sourcils avec ce petit « hmpt ».

-Je ne…

-Si, bien sûr que tu le fais, quand tu es vexé.

Et puis il ajouta après une légère hésitation en rougissant un peu lui-même.

-Je…Je trouve que…c'est adorable.

-Henachoko ! Grognais-je, encore plus embarrassé de le voir rougir.

Puis nous partageâmes un petit rire gêné, étrange, avant qu'il ne hausse les épaules.

-Je me fiche de ce qu'ils pensent ! Tant pis si ça leur plait pas !

Peut-être essayait-il de se convaincre, peut-être que ça n'était pas vrai, mais c'était agréable à entendre.

Difficile de réconcilier ce garçon timide que j'aimais tant avec le jeune homme plein d'assurance qui m'avait fait une crise d'autorité pas plus tard que ce matin… Yuuri était encore coincé entre immaturité d'enfant et fermeté adulte de Roi démon…Mais ça laissait prévoir un futur passionnant.

Il repoussa les couvertures et s'allongea, je l'imitais et nous nous regardâmes dans les yeux, chacun sur son oreiller. Je n'avais jamais été aussi heureux de toute ma vie. Il me sourit et je me sentis m'endormir. J'entendis un « bonne nuit, Wolfram » avant de sombrer dans les ténèbres apaisantes.

* * *

-Comment ça je ne suis « pas armé pour régner » ! Je suis tout à fait capable de régner !

Je regardais mon frère ainé. Ses yeux étaient d'une dureté qui me donnait envie de fuir à des kilomètres, mais ma fierté m'obligeait à rester. C'était la première fois que Gwendal me faisait vraiment peur et que ses mots me faisaient vraiment mal.

-Non, tu n'en es absolument pas capable. Tu n'es qu'un gamin, égoïste est arrogant. Tu n'as aucune des qualités avec lesquels on forge les Rois. Ou les Reines.

Le silence qui suivit me glaça le sang, mais en même temps j'étais si furieux que je serais les poings et les dents. Puis, alors que le regard bleu glace de mon frère ne faiblissait pas, une profonde douleur s'empara de moi, alors que je comprenais ce qu'il impliquait.

-Tu…Tu attendais que Yuuri rompe nos fiançailles ?

-Evidement.

Ce mot claqua comme un coup de fouet dans le silence de son bureau. Je trouvais tout de même de la satisfaction dans la pensée qui me vint à ce moment. _Et bien, il ne l'a pas fait !_ Mais déjà, Gwendal reprenait, d'un ton froid.

-Yuuri n'a déjà pas les qualités requises d'un souverain au quotidien. C'est un grand leader, mais il est incapable de gérer son royaume.

Mon instinct a toujours été de défendre mon fiancé. Sans même réfléchir, je lançais :

-Ca n'est pas vrai ! Tous les Rois ont besoin d'assistants ! Günter…

Mais il me coupa sèchement, d'une voix dure.

-Que Günter aide sa Majesté est normal ! Mais ma position ne l'est pas ! Je règne en pratique sur Shin Mazoku depuis que Yuuri est arrivé !

Il se leva brusquement, abattant ses poings sur le bureau avec une telle violence qu'ils s'enfoncèrent dans le bois.

-Exactement comme Stofel le faisait avec Mère ! Un Roi qui a besoin d'un Régent n'est pas un Roi !

Je reculais malgré moi, sous la violence de sa diatribe.

-Mais…Yuuri n'est pas comme Mère…

-Bien sûr ! Mais imagine qu'un Stofel soit à ma place ! Je pourrais faire quasiment ce que je veux à l'intérieur de Shin Mazoku ! S'il ne s'agissait pas de politique extérieur, Yuuri ne s'en rendrait même pas compte ! Et toi…toi !

Il me fusilla du regard. Je déglutis mais tint bon. Il s'agissait de ma position auprès de Yuuri après tout !

-Qu'est-ce que ça a à voir avec mon mariage ?

-Qu'est-ce que ça a à voir ? Mais tout ! Ca fait plus de deux ans que j'attends que Yuuri se choisisse une femme digne de lui qui pourra prendre ma place et le soutenir dans les affaires internes au royaume ! Je suis l'héritier des Von Voltaire, j'ai mes propres terres à gérer ! Et toi, tu n'es absolument pas capable de faire ça ! Même si tu n'étais pas ce gamin pourris gâté, même si tu as un peu muri, tu n'as aucun sens pratique et tu méprise la moitié de la population ! Tu te comportes en noble arrogant et suffisant, tu n'en fais qu'à ta tête et tu es si capricieux que personne ne peut jamais te satisfaire ! Et tu voudrais gouverner ? Je ne te confierais pas les rênes du royaume pour tout l'or du monde !

Je sentis mes yeux s'élargir et une humidité traitresse se rassembler sous mes paupières. _Ne pleure pas ! Ne pleure pas ! Ne pleure pas !_ Mais je n'y pouvais rien, à ce stade là, la peine avait supplanté la colère. Elle avait même supplanté l'humiliation. Jamais je ne m'étais senti aussi minable. Confronté au mépris de mon frère ainé, mon héros, je ne pouvais plus bouger. J'eus un drôle de hoquet qui ressemblait traitreusement à un sanglot et à ma grande honte je partis en courant, claquant la porte du bureau derrière moi.

Combien de temps avait passé, je ne le savais pas…J'étais assis sur notre lit, mes bras entourant mes genoux. J'avais réussi avec peine à m'empêcher de pleurer, grâce à la technique de respiration que Yuuri m'avait apprise…Je souris en y repensant…c'était un bon souvenir. Mais mon sourire s'effaça vite. Que Gwendal ose me dire des choses pareilles…Mon frère ! Oser me dire qu'il aurait voulu que Yuuri trouve mieux que moi ! Que je n'étais pas digne de ce Henachoko ! Que…Que…

_Je viens juste de lui prouver qu'il a raison_. Cette pensée me fit froncer les sourcils. C'était vrai. En réagissant ainsi, comme un enfant à qui on aurait refusé un nouveau jouet, je n'avais fait que lui démontrer mon inaptitude à gouverner.

Je relevais la tête en entendant la porte s'ouvrir et se fermer rapidement. Yuuri se précipita vers moi et à ma grande surprise, me dépassa, et se jeta derrière le lit. Je baissais les yeux vers lui.

-Yuuri ?

-Chhh, ne dis rien, je ne suis pas là ! Me supplia-t-il d'une voix urgente.

A cet instant la porte s'ouvrit sur Günter qui se mit à jeter des regards éperdus dans les quatre coins de la pièce.

-Majesté ? Heika ?

Il posa les yeux sur moi.

-Wolfram ! Est-ce que tu as vu sa Majesté ? Nous allions entamer une passionnante leçon sur les ouvrages légaux de Lord Romuald quand sa Majesté est tout d'un coup partie !

_Henachoko_, songeais-je avec plus de tendresse que d'agacement. Puis j'eus un frisson en me souvenant des interminables leçons de Droit Mazoku que j'avais dû subir et en particulier de ce vieux sénile de Romuald avec ses traités incompréhensibles…Et décidais donc d'épargner, pour cette fois, l'homme de ma vie.

-Non ! Je ne l'ai pas vu ! J'ai des choses plus importantes à faire que de m'occuper de ce Henachoko !

Je détournais la tête dans ce que Yuuri appelle la « moue adorable du Wolf vexé ». Un jour il entendra parler du pays…

J'entendis la porte se refermer et, croyant Günter parti, je me préparais à moquer mon fiancé sur son manque d'endurance quand la voix claire du conseiller parvint à mes oreilles.

-Ton fiancé. Ce Henachoko, comme tu dis, est ton fiancé.

Je me tournais vers Günter. _Non, lui aussi il veut me donner une leçon ?_

-Je suis au courant, lançais-je d'un ton glacial.

Günter se contenta de me sourire, comme s'il s'était attendu à ma répartie. Je déteste quand il fait ça, ou quand Weller le fait !

-J'ai discuté avec Gwendal.

_Nous y voilà !_

-Je refuse de…

-Je lui ais dit que je n'étais pas d'accord avec lui, me coupa-t-il d'une voix douce.

Je m'arrêtais en plein dans mon élan, mes yeux s'élargissant. _Qu…quoi ?_

Il me sourit de nouveau, apparemment amusé par ma réaction. Puis il redevint sérieux.

-J'ai la plus grande confiance en sa Majesté et en son jugement. Je ne crois pas qu'il t'aurait choisi si tu n'étais pas digne de lui.

J'étais trop surpris pour parler.

-Moi aussi je crois que tu es digne de sa Majesté. Mais tu dois avoir conscience, Wolfram, qu'il faudra que tu le prouve, plusieurs fois, peut-être même de façon perpétuelle. Tu as une image à détruire, celle du gamin égoïste et arrogant, et une à construire, celle du jeune Prince- Consort en lequel le peuple peut avoir confiance. Tu dois faire cela pour sa Majesté. Et pour toi.

Je restais un instant interdit, puis je compris ce qu'il voulait me faire comprendre, une idée germait déjà dans ma tête. J'allais leur montrer ! Je hochais la tête, ne le remerciant pas mais il ne s'en formalisa pas et quitta la pièce en disant d'une voix un peu plus forte.

-Et si tu vois, par le plus grand des hasards, sa Majesté, autour du lit par exemple, dis-lui que je veux le voir dans dix minutes à la Bibliothèque.

Et il sortit. Yuuri émergea de sa cachette.

-Tu crois qu'il savait que j'étais là.

J'éclatais de rire à la naïveté affichée de mon fiancé.

-Qu'est-ce que tu croyais ? Demandai-je, amusé, Günter est un guerrier, même s'il ne se bat plus depuis quelques temps. Il est toujours attentif à son environnement.

Yuuri s'assit à coté de moi alors que je m'étirais.

-Ne, Wolfram ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a voulu dire à propose de Gwendal ?

Je lui souris, excité par la perspective du « combat » que j'allais mener pour la reconnaissance de tous et de mon frère ainé en particulier !

-Je t'expliquerais !

Et, pris probablement par l'impulsion du moment, je me penchais en avant et déposais un léger baiser sur les lèvres de Yuuri. Quand je me rendis compte de mon audace je rougis, et me précipitait hors de la pièce.

Mais alors que je courais vers le bureau de Gwendal, je me sentais à la fois profondément fier de moi et profondément heureux.

* * *

En approchant de la porte, j'entendis la voix de Conrad et cela me fit stopper net ma course. Je jetai un regard aux alentours, personne, pas même un garde. _Je ne vais quand même pas…ça ne serait pas convenable…_

Mais je le fis, je collai mon oreille à la porte et écoutai avidement ce qui transpirait.

-…Que Wolfram soit sérieux. De toute façon, il est suffisamment mature pour assumer ce rôle, quoique tu en dises.

La voix de Weller était douce et apaisante. Celle de Gwendal par contre…

-Wolfram est un môme ! Un sale gosse ! Jamais il ne régnera !

-Parce que tu ne veux pas qu'il règne ? Ou parce que tu es furieux qu'il soit fiancé à Yuuri ?

Un silence s'installa. J'aurais donné cher pour voir la tête de mon ainé. Mais je ne comprenais pas la remarque de Conrad.

-Quoi ?

Gwendal non plus apparemment.

-Tu es furieux que Yuuri ait demandé la main de Wolfram. Tu l'as toujours été. Tu as toujours considéré qu'il ne méritait pas notre frère.

_Qu…Quoi ?_

-Tu dis n'importe quoi.

-Tu as toujours voulu le meilleur pour lui, je ne peux pas vraiment t'en vouloir. Mais il est fiancé au Roi, ça vaut tout de même quelque chose.

-Le meilleur ? Ce gamin qui l'a continuellement rejeté ? Qui l'a traité comme s'il ne voulait rien avoir à faire avec lui ? Qui a piétiné ses sentiments ?

La voix de Gwendal était si mauvaise que je me sentis frémir pour mon fiancé. Alors c'était ça ? C'était le coté surprotecteur de Gwendal qui avait déclenché tout ça ?

-Mais il partage ses sentiments maintenant. Ils méritent d'être heureux, Gwen, et si nous ne les aidons pas, ils ne le seront jamais. Wolfram ne peut pas être heureux sans ton approbation, il a besoin de se sentir valable à tes yeux, et Yuuri a besoin de soutien. Quoique tu en dises, tu ne laisseras jamais ta charge au palais à quelqu'un d'autre. Administrer le royaume, le protéger, tu as ça dans le sang. C'est de famille chez nous, chacun d'entre nous donne tout ce qu'il a pour Shin Mazoku, Wolfram comme Mère, comme toi et moi.

-Conrad, murmurai-je doucement, surpris et attendri d'une étrange façon.

Je m'écartais de la porte et frappais doucement.

-Entrez !

La voix de Gwendal semblait dire « Fuyez mon courroux » mais je n'étais pas affecté, pas après avoir surpris leur conversation. J'ouvris la porte. Gwendal était debout derrière son bureau et Conrad était assis sur un fauteuil dans un des coins de la pièce.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

Sans prendre garde au ton polaire, je pris mon courage à deux mains et soutins son regard.

-Apprends-moi !

Gwendal eut une fugitive expression confuse.

-Quoi ?

-Tu dis que je ne suis pas capable de gérer le Royaume ou de régner. Bien, tu as raison. Alors apprends-moi !

Conrad émit un petit rire mais s'arrêta quand mon frère le foudroya du regard.

-Tu te crois vraiment capable de faire preuve de la patience nécessaire pour apprendre tout ce que tu auras à apprendre ?

-Tu n'as aucune idée de ce que je serais prêt à faire pour Yuuri !

Les mots avaient jailli comme un défi et je ne les regrettais pas. Gwendal et Conrad échangèrent un regard et mon ainé tourna de nouveau les yeux vers moi, un demi-sourire au coin des lèvres.

-Très bien, si c'est ce que tu veux.

_Dans quoi je me suis embarqué ?

* * *

_

_Dans quoi je me suis embarqué ?_

Ca faisait près d'une semaine que j'étais enfermé dans ce bureau avec mon frère ainé. Je n'en sortais que pour les repas et m'effondrer dans notre lit tard dans la nuit, ou plutôt, tôt le matin, alors que Yuuri dormait déjà et était levé avant lui. Je ne savais pas combien de temps j'allais tenir à ce régime. On ne donnait décisivement pas assez de crédit à Gwendal pour tout le travail qu'il abattait…

J'avais expliqué l'ensemble de l'affaire à Yuuri, en omettant mon humiliation et il l'avait pris de bonne grâce…jusqu'au deuxième jour.

-Je ne te vois jamais. Tu passes tes journées enfermé avec Gwendal !

-Je n'y peux rien, Henachoko ! Je travaille !

Il avait soupiré et était parti faire de son base-ball avec Conrad. J'étais si jaloux que je failli le rattraper et lui ordonner de rester avec moi, mais ma résolution de devenir un souverain digne de ce nom me tint en place.

Du reste, Yuuri s'était excusé le soir même et m'avait embrassé, sur la joue d'accord, mais c'était un progrès.

Autour de nous, les préparations de la cérémonie de sa venue à l'âge adulte battaient leur plein. Je commençais à sérieusement penser que Günter allait se jeter par une fenêtre avant la fin de tout ce remue-ménage. Il dormait encore moins que moi. Cette cérémonie était primordiale et tout devait être parfait, surtout que depuis l'annonce officielle de nos fiançailles, toute la Cour était impatiente de nous voir interagir et ceux qui étaient furieux de perdre l'occasion pour leurs enfants allaient tout faire pour nous séparer. Ca ne m'effrayait pas en soi. J'avais l'habitude des intrigues de ces Nobles lâches et retords. Mais l'incertitude de Yuuri m'inquiétait. Et s'il trouvait une jolie noble, qu'il me préférerait ? Et si…

-Wolfram ! Reste attentif ! C'est important !

Je sursautai violement au cri de mon frère dans mon oreille.

-Pa…Pardon Ani-ue.

Je me forçai à me concentrer de nouveau sur le parchemin, un obscur contrat d'exploitation minière sur le territoire des Von Krist.

-Alors, est-ce une affaire d'Etat ou une affaire locale ?

Cette damnée question de souveraineté ne cessait de me poser des problèmes.

-Locale, je pense.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce qu'aucune administration royale n'est en cause, seulement le propriétaire de a mine et les autorités locales, et que l'exploitation minière n'est pas un domaine réservé de la couronne.

Je levais des yeux anxieux vers mon frère, c'était un professeur sévère et pointilleux, pas du tout comme Suzana Julia l'avait été. Mais je fus surpris de voir qu'il me souriait.

-C'est bien, tu commences à comprendre.

Il hésita une seconde puis s'assit de l'autre coté de la table, en face de moi.

-Je suis fier de toi, Wolfram.

-Ani-ue…

La porte s'ouvrit avec fracas. Une seule personne faisait autant de drame en rentrant :

-GWENDAL !!!! C'est terriiiiiiiiiiible !!!!!!

Je vis mon frère cligner des yeux d'un air las avant de se retourner vers Günter.

-Quoi ?

Le « encore » était lourdement sous-entendu.

-Lord Von Bielefelt a décidé de se joindre à la fête !

-CHICHI-UE ?!

Je me sentis pâlir. Oh, non. Pas ça.

Je vis Gwendal faire brièvement le geste caractéristique de couture qu'il ne faisait que dans un état d'agitation extrême.

-Il fallait s'y attendre, trancha-t-il d'une voix blanche, toute la haute noblesse sera là. Et depuis que sa Majesté et Wolfram sont officiellement fiancés…

Je sentis un long frisson me parcourir.

-Oui, mais Haha-ue sera là aussi.

Un long silence de mort suivit ma remarque.

* * *

En marchant vers le stade de base-ball installé par Conrad pour Yuuri, je n'avais qu'une seule question en tête : _Comment vais-je annoncer ça à Yuuri ? _ou mieux _Comment vais-je déjà expliquer ça à Yuuri ?_

Mon père sous le même toit que mon fiancé, qui est un sang mêlé en plus, c'est déjà une catastrophe, mais alors avec en plus ma mère sous ce même toit, c'est la définition du mot calamité.

Un bruit de discussion interrompit mes pensés. C'était la voix de Yuuri. Elle me procurait toujours une douce chaleur.

-…je ne sais pas si c'est ce que je veux. Je…J'aime Wolf, tu comprends, mais…

Je m'arrêtai net. J'étais dissimulé par un groupe d'arbres et devant moi, assis sur l'herbe, Yuuri et Weller étaient en pleine discussion, et elle me concernait apparemment.

_Tu ne devrais pas, c'est impoli…On n'espionne pas son fiancé !_

Bah, maintenant que j'ai pris de mauvaises habitudes ! Je me plaquais contre un des arbres et écoutais attentivement.

Conrad souriait gentiment, il avait vraiment un profil altier. _C'est pas le moment d'admirer Weller !_

-Vous regrettez votre décision ?

_Non, Yuuri je t'interdis de…_

-Non ! Pas du tout !

_Merci !_

-C'est juste que…que…

_Que quoi, bon sang ?_

-Que je n'ai jamais été avec une fille…

_Encore heureux !_

-Vous aimeriez savoir comment c'est ?

_Ca va pas non !_

-Non ! Oui…je sais pas…

_Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes Henachoko !_

-Je veux dire, comment je peux être sûr, à 18 ans, de la personne avec qui je vais passer le restant de mes jours ? Surtout en ayant exploré aucune autre possibilité ?

_Et alors, j'en suis bien sûr moi !_

-Vous ne croyez pas au coup de foudre ? Vous savez, Yuuri, il suffit que vous rencontriez la bonne personne. Mais je comprends vos doutes.

_Pas moi !_

-Wolf, lui ne comprendra pas…

_Hé !_

-Il est impulsif et passionné, et très amoureux de vous. Essayer un instant de l'imaginer dans les bras de quelqu'un d'autre, Elizabeth, par exemple.

_Je ne veux me voir avec personne d'autre qu'avec Yuuri !_

-Est-ce que vous comprendriez qu'il veule faire ses propres expériences ?

Je vis le dos de Yuuri s'affaisser un peu.

-Je… Je crois pas, non. Je…Je crois que je serais trop jaloux.

_Bien, enfin quelque chose de normal !_

-Mais il n'y a pas que ça n'est-ce pas ?

_Quoi, encore !_

-Oui…Je…Je voudrais avoir des enfants.

_Oh…Oh._

Je me sentis tout d'un coup impuissant. Oui. Ces femmes avaient pour elles quelque chose sur lequel je ne pouvais pas faire concurrence. Je me laissai glisser jusqu'à être assis dos contre l'arbre, toute pensée de mon père oublié.

_Est-ce que j'ai fait tout ça pour rien ?_


	4. Et plus dure sera la chute

**NdA** : Chapitre 4, yatta !!! Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews et encouragements, j'ai autant hâte de poursuivre cette fic que vous apparemment de la lire, alors pas de souci, je m'accroche.

Petit détail, dans mon histoire, la jument de Wolfram s'appelle Filia, je ne sais pas si dans l'anime elle est désignée par un nom, je ne m'en souviens plus. J'ai lu plusieurs fics où on l'appelle Goldien, mais bon…Si ça en fait un AU, tant pis, c'est une référence perso à une des jument que j'ai monté moi-même étant gamine…

**Chapitre 4 : Et plus dure sera la chute**

Fabian recula vivement pour éviter mon coup d'épée meurtrier. Je lisais une certaine mesure de frayeur dans ses yeux, mais ça ne fit qu'attiser ma colère.

-Mais défends toi mieux que ça, tu crois que les humains te feront des cadeaux quand tu seras de l'autre coté de leurs lames ?

J'enchainai par deux autres passes et une feinte. L'épée de Fabian vola à quelques mètres. Mais j'étais trop en colère pour savourer ma victoire sur mon lieutenant.

-Mais je n'ai donc que des incapables dans ma garde personnelle ? Par le Sang bleu de Shinou ! Vous n'êtes qu'une bande de larves syphilitiques ! Hors de ma vue !

Mes quatre gardes ne se firent pas prier. Je les malmenais depuis le matin. A présent la fin du jour était proche. Depuis que j'avais entendu la conversation entre Yuuri et Conrad, ma colère n'avait pas diminuée. Je savais qu'elle était née de ma sensation d'impuissance face à la situation, mais je préférais être furieux que déprimé. La colère est toujours plus agréable. Heureusement, Gwendal ne pouvait me donner des cours aujourd'hui, il était de corvée préparation avec Günter, qui l'avait convaincu de venir le secourir dans la rédaction des innombrables invitations officielles, délicat exercice où il faut ménager les sensibilités et respecter les traditions de chacun.

Je jetai un regard agacé autour de moi. Les rares personnes qui avaient assisté à la défaite de Fabian faisaient leur possible pour éviter de devenir l'objet de mon courroux. Dans cette partie du Château, réservée à l'armée, il n'y avait de toute façon que des gardes et des soldats. Je décidai, puisque je n'avais plus personne sur qui me passer les nerfs, de partir faire une promenade à cheval.

Ma jument, Filia, piaffait d'impatience dans l'écurie. J'ordonnai d'un ton sec aux palefreniers de me laisser la préparer moi-même. Je brossais avec application les poils blancs de ma beauté tout en réfléchissant à mon parcours. Puis je la sellai et l'harnachai avec application. Au moment où je me dirigeais vers les portes, une voix m'interpella

-Wolf !

_Pas maintenant, Yuuri…_Je me tournai néanmoins vers mon fiancé qui arrivait en souriant. Il gardait une de ses mains derrière son dos. _Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ?_

Il s'approcha de moi et caressa de sa main visible l'encolure de Filia. Je soupirai et, tentant de garder ma voix absente d'émotion, je demandai :

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Henachoko ?

Je n'avais pas dû y réussir car il me lança un drôle de regard avant de me sourire et de me tendre un bouquet de fleurs d'un jaune qui rappelait l'or. Des _Uruwashi no Wolfram_, des fleurs créées par ma mère.

-Tiens, c'est pour toi. Comme on ne se voit pas beaucoup en ce moment, je pensais que tout les deux on pourrait…

Mais je ne le laissai pas finir de vocaliser ses projets. J'étais furieux, plus que ça même, enragé. Il recula d'un pas alors que je donnai un grand coup et envoyai les fleurs voler en tout sens.

-Qu'est-ce que tu t'imagines ! Que j'ai besoin d'être courtisé comme quelques romantiques pucelles ! Je ne suis PAS une femme, Yuuri, rentre-toi ça bien dans le crâne une fois pour toute ! Et si ça te plait pas, et bien rompt nos fiançailles et trouve toi une nobliaude qui voudra bien de ton sourire niait et de ton regard de chien battu, s'il en existe une suffisamment bête pour t'épouser !

Je vis son regard vaciller d'incompréhension et ses yeux se mettre à briller de larmes. Il balbutia :

-Mais…Mais je…je pensais te faire plaisir…

Le fait que le voir pleurer me donnait envie de pleurer à mon tour ne fit qu'alimenter ma rage.

-Vous voulez me faire plaisir, votre Majesté, demandai-je d'un ton venimeux, et bien ne venez plus m'importuner pour me faire passer pour jeune princesse en mal de romance ! Et maintenant, si vous le permettez, je vais aller faire une balade en forêt et sans chaperon, quelque soient les risques pour ma virginité, et pardon de ne pas monter en amazone !

Et je montai en selle et envoyai Filia au plein galop d'un sec mouvement de talons. J'entendis Yuuri crier mon nom, mais refusai de ralentir et passai les portes.

_Maudis sois-tu, Yuuri ! Pourquoi ai-je dû tomber amoureux d'un Henachoko stupide !_ Je sentais une humidité traitresse sur mes joues et me haïssais pour cela.

Je galopai pendant environ quarante minutes à pleine vitesse afin de m'assurer d'être suffisamment loin du Château, puis demandai à Filia de passer au pas. Soufflant et humide de sueur, elle s'exécuta. Nous étions à la lisière d'une des forêts voisines. J'arrêtai ma jument et descendis, attachai mes rênes au pommeau de la selle et laissai Filia brouter en paix. Elle ne partirait pas sans moi, elle m'était suffisamment fidèle. J'allai ensuite m'asseoir contre un des arbres, posai mon épée à coté de moi et regardai le ciel rougeoyant du couchant. Les nuages avaient une splendide couleur pourpre.

_Pourquoi me fais-tu ça, Yuuri ? Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir laissé en finir avec cette mascarade si tu ne veux pas de moi comme je suis ? Pourquoi nous fiancer officiellement ? Ca n'est pas juste… Je lui ai toujours été fidèle, je l'ai aimé, je l'ai protégé… Pourquoi dire qu'il m'aime si ça n'est pas vrai !_

Je fermai doucement les yeux.

* * *

Au premier coup de tonnerre, je les ouvris à nouveau. Il faisait nuit noire, j'avais dû m'endormir. _C'est la faute de Gwendal et de toutes les nuits qu'il m'a forcé à écourter, qu'est-ce que…_. Je ne voyais rien, les nuages devant cacher la lune. La pluie se mit à tomber drue et en quelques secondes, je fus trempé des pieds à la tête.

-Filia ! Hurlai-je pour couvrir le bruit de l'averse.

Un hennissement lointain me répondit. Je me levai et cherchai à me rapprocher de sa source, fouillant l'obscurité de mes yeux détrempés. Mais une série d'éclair zébrèrent le ciel et immédiatement après un nouveau coup de tonnerre encore plus violent retentit. L'orage était juste au dessus de nous. Une série de hennissements m'apprit que Filia était en train de s'affoler. Une seconde plus tard, j'entendais vaguement des bruits de galop qui s'éloignaient dans la nuit.

-Filia ! Criai-je de nouveau, paniqué. _Pourquoi ne l'ai-je pas attaché ?_

Mais seuls les grondements de l'averse et le mugissement du vent me répondirent. Je grelottai à présent, m'entourant de mes bras. J'étais bien trop loin du Château pour rentrer à pied dans cette tempête et je n'y voyais pas plus loin que le bout de mon nez. Mais je ne pouvais pas rester à proximité des arbres juste sous un orage, c'était bien trop dangereux. Je marchai un peu au hasard, tentant de m'éloigner de la forêt. Mais je ne pouvais pas aller loin, je savais qu'a cet endroit, de l'autre coté de la route, il y avait une pente assez raide, couverte de rocher, si jamais je trébuchais…D'autres éclairs jaillirent et pendant une fraction de seconde, je vis comme en plein jour. J'étais au milieu de la route avec la forêt à ma gauche. Un peu plus loin sur ma droite, un grand rocher pourrait faire un abri convenable. Je tentai de m'en approcher, précautionneusement, la main en avant. Dès que je le sentis sous mes doigts, j'en suivis le contour pour trouver le renfoncement qui m'offrirait un bouclier de fortune contre les éléments. Malheureusement, la pluie avait rendu le sol boueux et glissant. Mon pied droit cessa soudain de me soutenir, je glissai, eus conscience de tomber et sentis un choc sourd contre mon front.

_Yuuri…_

_

* * *

_

Le soleil sur mes paupières me fit ouvrir les yeux, enfin, l'œil. Mon œil droit ne s'ouvrit qu'à moitié et me procura un brutal élancement. J'avais mal partout, particulièrement au cou, au dos et à la tête. La partie droite de mon visage n'était que souffrance. J'essayai de bouger la tête, mais cela me fit tousser et amena un liquide au gout métallique dans ma gorge. Je priais pour ne pas avoir le cou brisé, mais me rappelai que dans ce cas, je me serais déjà étouffé avec mon propre sang. Je tentai de bouger le bras droit pour amener ma main à mon front mais rien ne se produisit. Je recommençai, sentant la panique monter en moi. _Oh Shinou, si je me suis brisé la colonne vertébrale..._ Mais je sentis mes muscles répondre et réussis, au prix d'une violente douleur, à amener ma main à mon front. Je tâtais mon œil droit et grimaçai sous la souffrance que cela engendra. Toute mon arcade sourcilière était enflée, comme si j'avais eu un énorme œuf collé au front. Je bougeai un peu ma tête en toussant et vit que j'étais dans de la terre, de la boue en fait. Autour de moi, en hauteur, il y avait de l'herbe. J'avais dû rouler jusque dans une des crevasses en contrebas de la route après m'être évanoui sous le choc de ma rencontre avec le rocher. Je me sentais incapable de bouger, mais il le fallait. Il était fortement probable que personne ne serait capable de me voir depuis la route et les équipes de recherche que mes frères ne manqueraient pas de diriger n'avaient en plus aucune idée mon parcours. Je pourrais attendre des heures, voir des jours, que quelqu'un me trouve et j'étais transi et assoiffé, ce qui signifiait, vu mon état que je n'allais pas tarder si ça n'était pas déjà fait à tomber malade. Et il ne fallait pas que mes blessures, dont j'ignorais le nombre et la nature, s'aggravent.

Je tentai donc de me redresser en m'appuyant sur mes mains. Mon dos était en feu et je sentais la boue qui le couvrait avec une telle acuité qu'il était certain que j'avais des plaies ouvertes. J'étais presque assis, lorsque la force me manqua et que mes mains dérapèrent dans la boue, me faisant retomber sur le dos avec un jappement de douleur. Le dos de ma tête rencontra un quelconque caillou et j'eus un nouvel élancement. Je gémis pitoyablement. Je commençai aussi à avoir peur. Il était évident que mes jambes ne me soutiendraient pas plus que mes bras. J'étais donc incapable de sortir de ce trou. Et si personne ne me trouvait ? J'essayai de toutes mes forces de crier, mais seul un murmure s'échappa de mes lèvres meurtries. Je ne pouvais rien faire. Je relevai les yeux vers le ciel, sentant mes larmes de crainte et d'impuissance glisser le long de mes joues. Stupidement, je me demandais ce que Yuuri était venu me proposer lorsqu'il m'avait offert ces fleurs, quels projets fantaisistes il avait encore été imaginer… Si seulement je n'avais pas été si impulsif, si je l'avais écouté…Nous aurions fait ce qu'il avait en tête puis nous serions rentré nous coucher, écoutant l'orage avec plaisir depuis la chaleur de notre lit. Je sais que Yuuri aime la pluie autant que moi. La définition d'une atmosphère romanti…propice à échanger des baisers et des caresses. Pourquoi me corrigeai-je ? Une atmosphère romantique. Il n'y avait pas de honte à être romantique avec l'être aimé. Pas de honte à accepter les gestes tendres, tel que celui d'offrir des fleurs. J'avais été stupide. Mais ce qu'il avait dit à Weller m'avait fait tellement mal…Pourtant le simple fait qu'il m'offrît ces fleurs prouvait qu'il tenait bien plus à moi que ses doutes ne le laissaient présager.

_Yuuri…pardon Yuuri…_

Je voulais lui dire en face que j'étais désolé. Allons, un Von Bielefelt ne pouvait accepter de mourir ainsi, dans la boue !

Je tentai une nouvelle fois de me redresser et échouais de nouveau. Bandant mes muscles et mon courage, je refis de même. Et encore. Et encore. Au bout de la cinquième fois, je parvins à me maintenir assis. Soufflant fortement et toussant un peu, je pliai une jambe. La douleur remonta jusqu'à mes épaules, mais je refusais de baisser les bras. Je pris appuie sur mon pied pour me retourner un peu et poser ma main droite à coté de ma main gauche, serrant les dents, je m'appuyai sur mes deux mains et réussis, après une minute de torture, à me mettre à quatre pattes. Je restai ainsi une bonne dizaine de minutes, haletant, tentant de maitriser mon haut le cœur et de m'empêcher de vomir. Du sang glissait depuis mon menton jusque dans la boue et à l'endroit où mon dos se trouvais auparavant, celle-ci était déjà d'une vilaine couleur carmine.

Je levai un peu la tête pour chercher un quelconque appui pour m'aider à me lever. Je posai ma main sur une pierre qui sortait d'une des parois de terre et par bonheur, elle tint bon. Une fois debout, le rebord de la crevasse m'arrivait à peu près au milieu de la tête. Il fallait que je grimpe sur les pierres et me hisse pour en sortir. C'est-à-dire, si les pierres tenaient le coup. Je risquais de me faire encore plus mal, si ça n'était pas le cas. Prenant une inspiration, je posai le pied sur celle qui avait l'air la mieux enfoncée dans la terre. J'avais l'impression que tout mon corps était en feu, mais après quelques minutes d'avancée précautionneuse, je réussis à me hisser jusque sur le sol herbeux et humide. J'aurais ri de joie si je n'avais été persuadé que cela me ferait encore plus souffrir. Il faisait beau et le ciel était d'un bleu sans nuage. _Je te hais_, songeai-je, m'adressant à l'azur.

Je me levai, sans appui cette fois, et regardai, vaguement désespéré, la pente que j'allais devoir gravir pour rejoindre la route. Je m'attelai à a tâche, lentement, par égard pour mon pauvre corps meurtri. Quand mon pied se posa sur la terre sablée de la route, j'en venais presque à tenir Yuuri pour responsable de ma mauvaise fortune. S'il n'avait pas dit ce qu'il avait dit à Conrad, je ne serais pas parti en balade à cheval et ainsi de suite. Je me laissai glisser le long d'un rocher pour m'asseoir, le même que la veille. _Traitre_, l'invectivai-je en pensée. Il ne me restait plus qu'à attendre que quelqu'un passe par là. J'étais trop endolori pour marcher davantage. Fermant les yeux quelques minutes pour reprendre mon souffle, je laissai le soleil me sécher et essuyai du revers de ma main droite, le sang de mon menton. Puis je rouvris les yeux. Il fallait que je visse dans quel état j'étais. Mon bel uniforme bleu était complètement déchiré et couvert de boue, ainsi que la chemise blanche que je portais en dessous. J'avais de nombreuses entailles sur le torse, les bras et les jambes. Le dos de ma main gauche s'ornait d'une profonde coupure couverte de boue, dont l'état violacé ne laissait rien présager de bon. Mes bottes avaient résisté, mais je sentais que mes pieds devaient être couverts de bleus. Ca, c'était pour ce que je pouvais voir. Je n'osais même pas imaginer l'état de mon dos et encore moins celui de mon visage._ Uruwashi no Wolfram_, _hein ? Tu parles !_

Malgré mes bonnes résolutions, je sentis mon coffre être secoué d'un rire silencieux.

-WOLFRAM !!! WOLFRAM !!!

_Yuuri _!!! Je tournais vivement la tête (_aïe_) vers la gauche et entendis distinctement les bruits de galop d'un groupe de cavalier. Rapidement, je distinguai l'étalon noir de Yuuri et le cheval bais de Conrad. Je levai la main pour leur faire signe.

-WOLFRAM !

Mon fiancé chevauchait à bride abattue devant quatre soldats et Conrad. _Henachoko, tu vas te blesser ! _Mais j'étais si soulagé de le voir…

-WOLFRAM !

D'accord, j'étais soulagé de voir Weller aussi.

Yuuri stoppa son cheval à quelques mètres et descendit sans l'aide de quiconque pour se jeter à mes coté. Je laissai mon regard se perdre dans ses beaux yeux sombres. Il leva une main et caressa doucement du bout des doigts, avec une infinie délicatesse, ma joue droite.

-Wolf, murmura-t-il, d'une voix basse, intense, j'ai eu si peur…Quand Filia est revenu seule, j'ai cru…j'ai cru…

Il termina sa phrase par un sanglot.

-Henachoko, murmurai-je, honteux d'entendre ma faible voix se briser.

Il ne dit rien mais posa ses lèvres sur les miennes, sans hésitation aucune, m'embrassant avec une passion que je ne lui connaissais pas. Du moins, pas dans ce contexte. Ses lèvres étaient exigeantes et je fermai les yeux, trop surpris, trop heureux pour laisser quoique se soit briser ce moment. Le baiser était chaste, mais j'eus l'impression qu'il soignait tout mon corps de par sa chaleur.

Un toussotement interrompit notre échange et Yuuri me prit délicatement dans ses bras, enfouissant son visage dans mon cou, par embarras ou soulagement, je ne savais pas.

-Heika, je pense qu'il faudrait ramener Wolfram au Château au plus vite, il a besoin de soins.

L'inquiétude perçait dans la voix et dans les yeux de Conrad.

Il s'avéra que ça n'était ni par soulagement, ni par embarras que Yuuri avait pris cette position, alors que j'entendais sa voix, toujours aussi intense murmurer pour mon oreille seule :

-Tout ira bien, Wolf, je vais te soigner, et ensuite, je ne te laisserai plus jamais hors de ma vue, même quand tu me feras démonstration de ton tempérament volcanique. Tu vas guérir, koibito… Je ne veux pas te voir souffrir, jamais. J'ai mal quand tu as mal. Je te protégerai, même de moi, je veillerai sur toi, comme tu le fais pour moi, je veux être toujours à tes cotés…

Et par les mots de Yuuri, autant que par ses mains, je sentis son majutsu se diffuser en moi, réparant les tissus, apaisant les inflammations, calmant les nerfs. Tout mon corps se rétablissant lentement.

-Laaa, mon chéri…Il n'y a pas à dire, Wolf, tu es un fiancé à problèmes…

Je restais bouche bée, alors qu'il se redressait pour me faire face, avec un petit sourire timide. Sans m'en rendre compte, je sentis les mots jaillir :

-Yu…Yuuri…Je suis…

Je déglutis, ça n'était pas facile.

-Pardon. Je suis désolé. Je n'aurais pas dû…

Il caressa doucement mes cheveux en souriant, davantage sûr de lui.

-Pourquoi, Wolf ? Dis-moi ce que j'ai fait qui t'a mis en colère à ce point. Je ne peux réparer ce que je ne comprends pas.

J'avalai difficilement ma salive sous ses yeux pleins de sollicitude. Comment lui avouer que je l'avais espionné ? Que j'avais écouté ce qu'il avait confié à la seule personne de Conrad ? J'avais honte de moi.

-Wolfram ?

Je levai les yeux vers ceux de Weller. Il me tendait mon épée et je la saisis, surpris et touché.

-Rentrons, votre Majesté. Vous aurez tout le temps de discuter avec votre fiancé une fois qu'il se sera reposé…et lavé.

Je me sentis rougir.

-WELLER-KYO !

Mon frère me sourit et je ne pus rien dire de plus. Lui et Yuuri m'aidèrent à me mettre debout, puis Weller me hissa sur Ao, derrière la selle. Sans hésiter, Yuuri monta à son tour. Je passai mes mains autour de sa taille.

-Je t'aurai fait passer devant, murmura-t-il en rougissant, mais je pense pas que j'arriverais à monter sans selle.

-Henachoko.

-Arrête de m'appeler comme ça !

Mais c'était vrai que les rares fois où il était monté en croupe, je dirigeais le cheval. Diriger sa monture avec quelqu'un devant soit, surtout quelqu'un de la même taille, n'est pas une mince affaire et mes bras étaient toujours trop douloureux pour que je conduise Ao.

Nous repartîmes au pas alors que Yuuri me racontait que c'était Murata qui leur avait indiqué la route à suivre. _Comme quoi, ce grand sage peut servir de temps à autre_, songeai-je sans remord. J'avais toujours été jaloux de ce Murata Ken. Il avait vécu plus longtemps auprès de Yuuri que moi après tout. Qui sait ce qu'ils avaient partagé…

Je m'appuyai davantage contre son dos, posant la partie non douloureuse de mon front sur son épaule gauche. Les mouvements d'Ao me berçant doucement, je m'endormis sans m'en apercevoir.


	5. Etre ou ne pas êtregay

**NdA** : J'ai plein d'idée pour cette fic et en plus je suis clouée à la maison pour cause de rhume, donc elle avance vite, mais je garantis pas que cela continue à ce régime… Merci pour les encouragements (je sais, je me répète, mais je me fais un point d'honneur de le dire à chaque fois, parce que c'est important pour moi). C'est vrai que Yuuri a été rapide dans le dernier chapitre, mais faut voir que l'auteure est tout aussi impatiente de mettre ça sur les rails et puis, ça n'est pas si incroyable… Yuuri use de sa voix pour guérir autant que de son pouvoir, plus il y met de l'émotion, mieux ça marche, du moins c'est ainsi que je l'avais compris.

**Chapitre 5 : Etre ou ne pas être…gay**

-Raconte-moi, murmura Yuuri, assis à coté de moi, sur le bord du lit.

Une fois arrivé au Château, Gisela avait grommelé contre l'inaptitude des hommes à s'occuper d'eux-mêmes, puis m'avait obligé à me mettre au lit, après m'avoir mis à nu, au sens propre, nettoyé et pansé. J'avais essayé de protester mais elle m'avait jeté un regard façon Miss sergent qui m'avait littéralement cloué le bec. Gisela fait vraiment peur parfois, encore plus que Gwendal. Et il semblait que Yuuri ait été très sérieux dans sa déclaration, car il ne m'avait pas lâché des yeux depuis notre retour. Je savais qu'il attendait une explication et j'avais fait mon maximum pour la retarder. Greta m'avait amené à manger et était resté à mon chevet jusqu'à ce que Doria vienne la chercher pour la mettre au lit. Conrad était parti en même temps qu'elle pour lui lire son histoire et Günter était venu et reparti, soulagé d'apprendre que je serais en parfait état pour la cérémonie. Il n'y avait plus personne pour faire barrière à la curiosité de mon fiancé. Je n'en revenais toujours pas de ce qu'il avait fait…et dit. Les mots doux, venant de Yuuri…

-Wolf… ?

Ma main était maintenant entourée de la sienne et cela faisait de drôle de chose à mon cœur et à d'autres parties moins romantiques de mon anatomie.

-Yuuri, est-ce que tu as toujours un problème avec le fait que je suis un garçon ?

J'allais lui dire, mais j'avais le droit d'y venir comme je le souhaitais. Yuuri ne dit rien pendant un moment et cela ne fit que confirmer mes craintes.

-Je suppose que oui, à un certain niveau. Mais Wolf…Le plus dure pour moi, c'est pas ça…Je veux dire, d'accord je suis probablement gay, mais…

Je me redressai un peu sur mes coussins, ça n'était pas la première fois que mon fiancé utilisait ce mots et je ne savais toujours pas ce qu'il signifiait.

-C'est quoi, « gay » ? Demandai-je doucement.

Yuuri gigota un peu, agité et visiblement embarrassé.

-C'est…un garçon qui aime les autres garçons.

Je penchais la tête sur le coté.

-Je ne comprends pas. Tu veux dire, un garçon qui n'aime que les garçons ?

Il hocha la tête vivement.

-Oui, comme toi.

Je niais doucement, en rougissant un peu.

-Mais je n'aime pas que les garçons. Personne à Shin Makoku n'est « gay ».

-Alors tu es bisexuel.

Encore un mot inconnu. Décidément, cette « Terre » était vraiment un lieu étrange. Même après y être allé, je ne comprenais pas comment les gens de là-bas raisonnaient.

-Si ça veut dire que je suis normal…oui.

Yuuri se mordit un peu la lèvre.

-Non. Sur Terre, quelqu'un de normal est hétérosexuel. Ca veut dire aimer les filles quand on est un garçon et vice-versa.

Je fronçai les sourcils.

-Mais…Ca n'est pas normal non plus. Je veux dire, tout le monde aime filles et garçons, c'est normal. Ce n'est pas ce qui compte dans une relation. Je ne comprends pas comment on peut être exclusif.

Yuuri me regardait bouche bée. _Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit encore ?_

-Mais…Mais…Conrad, par exemple…

Je pinçais les lèvres. Pourquoi, avec Yuuri, en finissait-on toujours par revenir à Weller ?

-Je ne connais pas la vie intime de Weller-kyo, marmonnai-je, mais je sais qu'il a été avec des hommes et que lui et ce travesti de Yosak se tournent autour depuis des années, depuis la mort de Suzana Julia en fait. Je ne vois pas comment ça peut choquer quelqu'un !

Yuuri se leva, la main sur la bouche. Il semblait extrêmement nerveux.

-Yuuri ? Demandai-je, inquiet par son silence.

-Pa…Pardon, Wolf.

Et il quitta la pièce en courant, sans rien ajouter. Je regardai, médusé, la porte claquer d'un coup sec. J'étais seul. Voilà pour les promesses de mon fiancé… N'était-il donc capable de vocaliser et d'exprimer ses sentiments que lorsque j'étais en danger ? Fallait-il que Shinou me vole à nouveau mon cœur pour que Yuuri cesse de le briser ? Pourquoi cet imbécile de Roi Originel avait-il fait naître mon Yuuri dans ce monde d'esprits étroits à la culture barbare ? _Yuuri ne serait pas Yuuri sans cela_, murmura une petite voix dans mon esprit et je l'ignorai. J'étais furieux et blessé. Et dire que je m'étais senti coupable de mon comportement !

Un bruit me fit tourner la tête. On frappait à ma porte.

-Entrez, marmonnai-je d'une voix rauque.

Je ne fus pas tant et plus surpris de voir Weller entrer dans la chambre.

-Greta dort.

-Et c'est pour venir me dire cette nouvelle au combien surprenante que tu t'es déplacé ? Demandai-je, acerbe.

Weller se contenta de sourire. Parfois j'avais envie de lui arracher cette calme expression à coups de poing.

-Non. Je suis venu pour qu'on parle d'un jeune prince voyeur et de son futur mariage.

Je déglutis, il savait. Je pris le parti de me renfrogner.

-Il n'y aura probablement pas de mariage, vu comment ça avance.

Il secoua doucement la tête.

-Yuuri t'aime, Wolfram. Si tu avais vécu sur Terre aussi longtemps que moi, tu verrais tout le chemin qu'il a parcouru pour réussir à t'appeler « mon chéri » comme il l'a fait.

Je baissai les yeux.

-Il voudrait que j'ai une paire de sein et un ventre capable de s'arrondir autour d'un bébé, oui !

-Si ca avait été le cas, tout cela aurait été plus facile à accepter pour lui, certes. Mais je crois sincèrement qu'il t'aime tel que tu es.

-Mais il a dit…

Conrad s'assit à la place qu'occupait Yuuri quelques instants plus tôt.

-Oui. Je sais ce qu'il a dit.

Je rougis doucement.

-L'envie d'être avec une femme portant son enfant, de veiller sur elle, et de régner sur sa famille, de les protéger, elle et le bébé…Ne t'ais-tu jamais demandé s'il n'y avait pas une racine plus profonde à ce désir ?

Je regardai mon frère, perplexe.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

-Que t'a dit Yuuri, au creux de l'oreille, lorsqu'il te soignait ?

Je détestais lorsqu'il jouait à tourner autour du pot comme ça.

-C'est…personnel.

Il hocha la tête.

-Je comprends, mais…S'il-te-plait. Si j'ai raison, cela illustrera ce que je veux t'expliquer.

Avec un grognement, j'ouvris cette partie de ma mémoire où je gardais précieusement chaque preuve de l'amour de Yuuri.

-Il a dit que tout irait bien, qu'il allait me soigner et qu'il ne me quitterait plus jamais des yeux, même si je m'énervais contre lui. Il m'a appelé par un mot de sa langue et il a dit que j'allais guérir, qu'il ne supportait pas de me voir souffrir, que cela le faisait souffrir aussi. Et il a dit qu'il me protégerait de tout, même de lui-même et qu'il serait toujours à mes cotés pour veiller sur moi.

Conrad hocha la tête. J'attendais impatiemment qu'il m'explique.

-Dans le monde de Yuuri, spécialement dans la société dans laquelle il a été élevé, l'homme est traditionnellement, et c'est encore très ancré dans les esprits, l'homme disais-je, est le chef de famille qui protège et subvient au besoin de sa femme et de ses enfants. Maintenant, regarde-toi, Wolfram. Tu es un soldat, descendant d'une famille noble, prince par la lignée maternelle, doué avec une lame, tu es farouchement indépendant et très bon magicien. Tu n'as besoin de personne pour exister, ou du moins, c'est comme cela que Yuuri le perçoit, même lorsque tu te conduis en gamin égoïste et capricieux. Et pire que tout, tu es celui qui l'a défendu et protégé, qui prend les initiatives, surtout en ce qui concerne votre relation. Tu as été le premier à l'embrasser, n'est-ce pas ?

J'approuvai de la tête. Il sourit.

-Avec toi, Yuuri ne se sent pas nécessaire.

Je secouai vivement la tête.

-Mais je l'aime ! Je l'aime plus que tout !

-Je sais. Mais c'est plus compliqué que ça en a l'air. Même lui ne s'en rend pas compte. Il aimerait se sentir utile et nécessaire pour toi, dans votre relation. Il ne se rend pas compte que même avec une femme, cela ne serait pas forcément ainsi. Pourquoi crois-tu qu'il ait été si attiré par Flurin ? Elle est jeune, forte mais perdue, comme une princesse de roman, et elle regarde le Maou comme son sauveur. Avec elle, il a la sensation d'être indispensable.

Je fermai à demi les yeux pour qu'il ne me voie pas pleurer et murmurai :

-Mais Yuuri m'est indispensable…

Il soupira.

-Je sais. Mais lui ne s'en rend pas compte. Et puis, il y a autre chose, qui y est fortement relié. Dans les relations entre hommes, sur Terre, il y a beaucoup de préjugés concernant les relations homosexuelles. Il y a souvent un des hommes qui et vu comme le dominé, celui qui est la plus féminin, qui joue le rôle de l'épouse en quelque sorte.

Là, je ne comprenais plus rien.

-Il est le Roi, donc la Reine ce sera moi. Je ne…

Conrad m'interrompit.

-Pas en termes de rôle ou de position, c'est en terme symbolique et en terme de…bref. Yuuri se sent cette personne. En Japonais, la langue de Yuuri, on dirait le Seme pour le dominant et le Uke pour le dominé.

-C'est ridicule. Il n'y a rien de honteux à…être celui qui reçoit…

Je rougis en repensant à ce que je savais de par mes lectures et par divers conversation. C'était le genre de chose dont je ne tenais pas à discuter avec Weller.

-Dans la société Mazoku, non. Mais replace-le dans son contexte. Yuuri a été élevé sur Terre.

Je fronçai les sourcils et repensai à tout ce que Weller venait de m'expliquer. Tout ça me paraissait tellement absurde. Pourtant, je songeai à ce que Gwendal m'avait dit quelques jours auparavant, alors que l'on parlait des droits des Humains qui venaient d'entrer en territoire Mazoku avec l'exemple des femmes que nous avions ramené du Désert. « _Ne présume pas de leur façon de penser ou de réagir, chaque peuple et même chaque personne est différente. Veux-tu la Guerre Civile, ou un pays en paix ? La paix est basée sur une compréhension née du respect. Si tu veux être un bon Souverain, respecte chaque membre de ton peuple, accepte les comme ils sont, avec leurs défauts_. » J'essayai donc de mettre ça en pratique.

-En clair, le fait d'être avec moi et de ne pas être avec une femme lui donne l'impression d'en être une lui-même ? Demandai-je finalement.

Conrad hocha doucement la tête.

-On peut dire ça comme ça.

Je baissai les yeux et m'entourai inconsciemment de mes bras.

-Alors à moins qu'Anissina n'invente une potion pour me changer en femme, il n'y a pas d'avenir pour Yuuri et moi ?

Les doigts de Weller sous mon menton me firent relever la tête.

-Depuis quand Wolfram Von Bielefelt baisse-t-il les bras ? Tu as été capable d'accepter et de comprendre les doutes de Yuuri, à toi maintenant de lui montrer que ces mêmes doutes n'ont pas lieu d'être à Shin Makoku. Qui te dit qu'il ne peut pas lui aussi accepter de comprendre ?

Weller était partie sur ses mots, me laissant méditer sur ce qu'il m'avait appris. J'essayais de trouver une façon de faire comprendre Yuuri combien j'avais besoin de lui. Je l'aimais, par Shinou ! N'était-ce point suffisant ? Yuuri était un souverain exemplaire, il était aimé par l'ensemble de son peuple, adulé par tous. Même les peuples étrangers aimaient et respectaient pour la plupart notre Maou. Et moi…Moi, j'avais besoin de Yuuri comme on a besoin de l'air que l'on respire. Même au plus profond de ma dépression, je n'avais jamais envisagé de me passer de sa présence. Je serais resté près de lui toute ma vie, même pour n'être que son ombre ! Mais comment rentrer ça dans son crâne de Henachoko borné ? La fatigue finit par avoir raison de moi et, me callant dans mes oreillers, je me laissai aller au sommeil.

L'affaissement du matelas, ainsi qu'un bras entourant ma poitrine et un corps se collant contre mon dos me réveillèrent. Il faisait nuit noire et je n'avais aucune idée de l'heure qu'il pouvait être. Mais je connaissais entre mille l'odeur de l'homme contre moi. Je battis des paupières, tentant de me maintenir éveillé pour profiter de cette étreinte inattendue.

-Yuuri ? Marmonnai-je dans un grognement.

-Chh, Wolf, c'est moi, dors.

-Tu…nght…fâché ?

J'avais à peine conscience de ce que je disais, et j'étais bien trop confortablement installé pour bouger.

-Non, je ne suis pas fâché, Wolf. Je m'excuse de t'avoir laissé seul tout à l'heure…C'est juste que Conrad… et Yosak…

Il eut un petit rire gêné. Je me sentais glisser de nouveau dans le sommeil.

-Mpht…'main…

-Quoi ? Oh, oui, tu as raison, on en parlera demain.

Puis après un petit moment de silence, presque suffisant pour que je m'endorme, j'entendis chuchoter tout contre mon oreille.

-Je…Je t'aime Wolf.

Je souris et me laissai dériver de nouveau.

Le lendemain, nous étions par je ne sais quel miracle dans la même position. Le soleil sur ma peau me fit doucement cligner des paupières. Habituellement, je bouge tellement que Yuuri fini par terre. Ainsi, j'ouvris les yeux et sentis tout d'abord les bas de mon fiancé autour de mon corps. Mais une autre partie de son anatomie saluait mon réveil et je ne pus m'empêcher de rougir. Ca n'était pas comme si ça ne m'était jamais arrivé de me réveiller dans cet état mais Yuuri…_Rêve-t-il de moi ?_ Je bougeai un peu des hanches et je l'entendis gémir.

-Wo…Wolf…

Je m'arrêtai, était-il réveillé ? Non. Il eut un long soupire et se pressa davantage contre moi.

-S'il-te-plait…Wolfram…

Intéressant. Je me sentis rougir encore davantage à ce que je projetais. Mais alors que je glissais ma main sous les draps, la porte s'ouvrit violement.

-WOLFRAM ! CHICHI-UE !

Je me redressai en même temps que Yuuri, qui eut d'abord une adorable expression confuse, puis un rougissement impressionnant. Greta bondit sur notre lit en riant.

-Yuuri, c'est l'heure de notre entrainement de Base Ball, vous avez tous les deux raté le petit déjeuner !

Il y a des jours où je hais les enfants !

-Henachoko ! Pourquoi lui apprends-tu ce sport stupide ? Ca n'est pas digne d'une princesse de se vautrer dans la boue à la recherche d'une balle !

Yuuri se tourna vers moi, l'air furieux :

-Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas m'appeler Henachoko ! Et le Base Ball n'est pas stupide, ça lui apprends l'essentiel de la vie ! Et si ça ne te plait pas…

-Greta, interrompit la voix égale de Conrad, si nous laissions tes parents s'habiller en paix ?

Je me sentis d'un coup honteux. J'avais exposé ma fille à une dispute avec son père, ce qui m'avait fait tellement de mal étant enfant quand je voyais mes propres parents se déchirer. Yuuri donna un baiser à Greta et elle partit avec Conrad, non sans nous avoir jeté un regard inquiet.

-J'espère que tu es fier de toi ! Grogna Yuuri. Si tu veux que ce soit ta fille…

Là, c'était trop fort !

-QUOI ! Si moi je veux ? Rappelle-moi, Yuuri, qui prend soin de Greta quand sa Majesté retourne voir sa famille sur Terre ? Pendant des mois, notre fille était toute seule, JE m'occupais d'elle, JE devais lui dire que je ne savais pas quand son père rentrerait ! Son père, le MAOU, qui n'aurait jamais dû quitter Shin Makoku disparaissait sans même lui dire au revoir ! Qui s'occupait de Greta ? Qui est son père, Yuuri ?

Yuuri baissa les yeux et rougit.

-Maintenant, allez apprendre le Base Ball à votre fille, Majesté, puisqu'il est vrai que vous êtes le seul qu'elle appelle Chichi-ue ! Moi, je vais continuer mes leçons avec Gwendal, pour apprendre à gérer VOTRE royaume !

Je me levai, mais bien trop vite. Une violente douleur me vrilla le dos et la nuque et mes jambes ne me soutirent plus. Je me sentis tomber en avant et me serais retrouvé par terre si deux bras musclés ne m'avaient retenu.

-WOLFRAM ! Cria la voix apeurée de Yuuri et je me sentis pris de vertige.

-Yuu…Yuuri…

Mon fiancé me rallongea sur les draps et me recouvrit de la couverture. Il avait pris une belle musculature, songeai-je vaguement.

-Wolf ! Réponds-moi !

Je lui souris et caressai de ma main droite la joue de mon fiancé.

-Je vais chercher Gisela !

Je le retins par le manche et secouai la tête.

-Ca va Yuuri, je me suis juste levé un peu trop vite. Je vais bien.

Il se coucha près de moi et me regarda dans les yeux.

-Pardon, Wolf, je n'aurais pas dû dire ça.

-Moi non plus, Yuuri. C'est vrai que tu as eu de longues absences, mais je sais que la majeure partie d'entre elles n'était pas ta faute...

-Tu t'es toujours bien occupé de Greta. Ce matin, c'est autant ma faute que la tienne. Nous n'aurions pas dû.

J'approuvai et il me sourit tendrement. Puis il fronça un peu les sourcils, l'air triste, ce qui me donnait toujours envie de le prendre contre moi et de chasser toute ses peines.

-Pourquoi on n'arrête pas de se disputer, Wolf ? On se dispute sur les choses les plus insignifiantes…

Je souris et caressai ses cheveux noirs qui me fascinent tant.

-Il y a encore beaucoup de choses qu'on n'a pas réglé toi et moi. Mais le plus important, c'est que cela prouve que c'est important justement. Si on s'en fichait, on ne se disputerait pas. Et puis…Nous nous réconcilions vite, non ?

Il me sourit et posa sa main sur la mienne avant de les amener, jointes, sur l'oreiller entre nous deux.

-En tout cas, tu ne vas pas avec Gwendal aujourd'hui. Tu es trop faible.

Il rit à ma moue agacée et, sérieusement, qui peut être fâché avec Yuuri quand il rit ? Il a un si joli rire…

-Pourquoi tu ne viendrais pas voir les progrès de ta fille au Base Ball ? Tu pourrais t'asseoir dans l'herbe avec une couverture, il fait chaud, mais il y a un peu de vent. Je suis sûr que cela ferait plaisir à Greta.

Je souris et hochai la tête. Non seulement parce que j'aimais voir Greta heureuse, mais aussi parce qu'il n'était pas rare que Yuuri finisse torse nu lorsqu'il jouait à ce jeu terrestre. Et franchement, comment dire non à ce spectacle ?

Nous nous habillâmes donc, Yuuri m'aidant à enfiler un ample « sweat shirt », d'autant plus ample que Yuuri se musclait et avait grandi, ce qui m'agaçait un peu, et un de ses pantalons qu'il avait ramené de la terre (« _Tu ne vas pas mettre ton uniforme dans cet état !_ »). Puis il me mit d'épaisses chaussettes et des bottes.

-Yuuri, tu es le Maou, tu ne devrais pas…

-Tutut, pas de commentaire, sinon j'envois les Dames de chambres. Ou Anissina.

Je ne fis effectivement plus aucun commentaire. Il alla faire sa toilette et revint, habillé de sa tenue. Il s'approcha de moi, l'air taquin et je plissai les yeux avec méfiance, mais ne fut pas assez rapide pour l'empêcher de me visser une de ses « casquettes » sur la tête. Quand je fis le geste pour l'enlever, il me retint les mains.

-Ah Ah ! Non non non ! Tu la gardes. Sinon tu ne seras pas un vrai supporter !

Je baissai les mains, résigné.

-Un quoi ?

-Un supporter, ça veut dire que tu viens nous encourager ! Tu pourrais chanter l'hymne de Shin Makoku !

Il me taquinait encore ! Je me levai précautionneusement.

-Dans tes rêves, Henachoko ! Si tu veux ça, demande à Günter !

-Mais tu as une tellement plus jolie voix, protesta-t-il, joueur, avant de me déposer un baiser sur la joue qui me paralysa pendant une bonne seconde.

Puis il prit une des couvertures de notre lit d'une main et la mienne dans l'autre et m'entraina doucement à sa suite.

Arrivés au terrain, Conrad, en tenue lui aussi, nous attendait. Il sourit d'un air amusé en me voyant et me désigna le parfait endroit pour m'asseoir, où il avait déjà fait installer une nappe. _Mais comment fait-il pour toujours tout savoir à propos de Yuuri et de moi_ ? Greta vint nous rejoindre en portant un panier garni de biscuits, de miel et de fruits. Elle posa son panier et s'assit entre Yuuri et moi.

-Ca va mieux, n'est-ce pas ? S'enquit-elle anxieusement en nous regardant l'un après l'autre.

Yuuri la prit contre lui et sourit.

-Oui, Greta, nous nous sommes réconciliés.

-Et on voudrait s'excuser, terminai-je doucement. Tu n'aurais pas dû assister à ça, tu nous pardonnes ?

Elle tourna ses grands yeux tendres vers moi et sourit.

-Greta n'est pas fâché ! Mais Greta n'aime pas quand Yuuri et Wolfram se disputent !

Je lui embrassai la main et cela la fit rire.

-Nous ne nous fâcherons plus devant toi, Greta, c'est juré.

Elle sourit, apparemment satisfaite, et me tendit une tartine de miel que Conrad venait de préparer. Le pique-nique se poursuivit, Greta nous racontant tout ce qu'elle allait faire avec Béatrice quand celle-ci viendrait pour la cérémonie, jusqu'à ce que Yuuri déclare qu'il était temps qu'ils fassent leur « jogging ». Ils se mirent donc tout les trois à courir et j'étendis mes jambes, entourant mes genoux de mes bras pour les regarder. C'est dans ce genre de moment, dans l'intimité de mon propre esprit, que je remercie Shinou de m'avoir donné un frère comme Conrad. Et pendant qu'ils jouaient, je pus tranquillement continuer à réfléchir sur la façon dont j'allais faire comprendre à Yuuri combien il était important pour moi. Pour les enfants, et bien, on verrait plus tard.


	6. Des idées sur l'amour

**NdA **: Désolée pour l'attente, mais mon rhume a empiré et pendant plus d'une semaine j'étais proche de l'état d'un zombi apathique atteint par une mouche du sommeille…Donc, l'écriture en a pris un coup. J'ai conscience que ce chapitre est court mais c'est pour vous faire patienter, et pour vous signaler que je ne suis pas morte de mon rhume, considérez le comme un petit inter-chapitre (Et non, il est **pas classé NC-17**, rassurez vous ou désolée, au choix) puisque je pars une semaine et serait d'en l'impossibilité d'écrire de nouveau durant ce laps de temps. J'ai déjà les idées pour la suite donc une fois de retour ça devrait bouger…je vous annonce déjà le chapitre suivant : _l'Origine des pouvoirs de Yuuri _

**Chapitre 6 : Des idées sur l'amour et le sexe**

Après leur jeu, nous étions revenus dans notre chambre, mais Yuuri avait été immédiatement réquisitionné par Günter (maintenant que les invitations étaient rédigées, il fallait que le Roi les signe). Conrad s'était enfermé dans le bureau avec eux. J'en avais profité pour remettre mon uniforme (pas question que mes hommes me voient habillé comme ça) et j'avais essayé de retrouver Gwendal, mais avait promptement changé d'avis en comprenant que mon aimé grand frère était pour l'heure et serait probablement pour un bon moment emprisonné par Anissina. Ne voulant pas partager son martyre et ayant appris que ma fille était présentement en cuisine avec Lasagna et Sangria, je pris le parti de retourner lire dans ma chambre. Je cherchais toujours un moyen de faire comprendre à mon fiancé combien il m'était irremplaçable, mais les idées que j'avais eu jusqu'à présent me paraissaient soit stupides, soit irréalisables. J'avais donc fait un tour par la bibliothèque à la recherche de quelques livres pouvant m'aider sur le sujet, des romans, des traités historiques sur les grands couples royaux, n'importe quoi, du moment que j'avais un espoir d'en apprendre davantage sur les relations amoureuses.

En passant à coté de l'une des grandes terrasses, j'aperçus la forme de Flurin, qui regardait le paysage. Elle portait une élégante robe blanche, longue et vaporeuse. Je restai un peu à la regarder, puis m'avançai vers elle. Je n'avais jamais parlé réellement seul à seul avec Flurin, et étrangement, j'en avais envie. Je m'approchai et posai mes livres sur une table avant de la rejoindre.

-C'est un si joli pays. Soupira-t-elle d'une voix douce.

Shin Makoku ? Oui, notre pays était magnifique, et maintenant, éloigné des dangers de la guerre, il était doux à vivre.

Je m'installai à sa droite et elle me sourit.

-Sa Majesté Yuuri est un bon souverain, vous avez de la chance…

Je haussai les épaules.

-Shinou l'a choisi pour être le plus puissant Maou. Ce Henachoko est capable de se débrouiller correctement.

Elle eut un petit rire en plaçant élégamment la main devant ses lèvres. Je lui coulai un regard de biais, interrogateur.

-Je voulais dire, Lord Von Bielefelt, que vous avez de la chance de l'avoir comme fiancé.

Elle soupira, avec un air légèrement lointain et une certaine amertume. Je me retins in extremis de lui hurler quelque chose du genre « pas touche à mon homme ! », ça n'aurait pas été très convenable.

-Il me rappelle le premier garçon dont j'ai été amoureuse. Il s'appelait Eric. Il était fils de fermier à Caloria, on avait 14 ans tous les deux…Il était si gentil…

-Que lui est-il arrivé ? Demandai-je involontairement

_Mais pourquoi je m'intéresse à la vie sentimentale de cette humaine ?_

-Il est mort. Le jour de ses 16 ans, nous avions rendez-vous sur la plage, il n'est jamais venu.

Une larme coula sur sa joue et je fis un pas vers elle en la voyant pleurer.

-Il…Dai Shimaron l'avait recruté de force. Trois mois plus tard, son père est venu m'annoncer qu'il était mort lors d'un raide contre les Mazoku.

Elle s'essuya les yeux et je baissai les miens. Flurin…Elle était bien plus jeune que moi, et pourtant elle avait déjà connu tant de souffrances. Je reportai mon attention sur le paysage. Malgré tout ce que Yuuri avait accompli, il y avait tant de souffrances et de blessures, tant de non-dits…Cela ne fit que raffermir ma résolution de devenir un Consort digne de ce titre.

-Pardon, votre Altesse, je ne voulais pas m'épancher ainsi. Le Maou a rendu l'espoir a tous de voir un jour nos peuples vivre dans la paix et de refermer les blessures, de faire taire les haines…S'il ne réussit pas…

-Yuuri réussira. Yuuri peut tout accomplir.

Ma voix contenait toute ma certitude. Il y avait longtemps que je ne doutais plus de Yuuri. Il avait dépassé les pouvoir de Shinou, il avait vaincu notre plus cruel ennemi, il avait stoppé des guerres par la seule force de sa volonté (et avec le sens pratique de Gwendal et Günter et l'épée de Conrad, soit). Elle sourit en me regardant, avec toujours cette triste amertume au fond des yeux.

-Vous l'aimez beaucoup.

« Beaucoup » ne commençait même pas à définir l'étendu de mon amour pour Yuuri ! Mais je ne dit rien.

-Et il vous aime autant.

-Qu'est-ce que vous en savez ? Grognai-je.

Le sujet était trop sensible pour que je ne me rebiffe pas un peu. Son sourire se fit légèrement malicieux.

-Ce que j'en sais ? J'en sais que lorsque nous nous sommes promenés ensemble, il n'a pas prononcé une phrase qui ne contenait pas « Wolfram a fait ceci » ou « Wolf a dit cela ». Il parle de vous comme il respire, instinctivement. Il n'en a peut-être pas conscience, mais c'est la preuve la plus flagrante que j'ai vu.

Je ne pus m'en empêcher, je me sentis rougir. Que quelqu'un d'autre que Conrad, et en particulier Flurin, dise ça…

-La première fois que je l'ai rencontré, je pensais que je pourrais l'aimer…Mais maintenant…

Elle secoua doucement la tête. Je baissai la mienne. Je ne sais pas combien de temps dura cet étrange et embarrassant silence mais au bout d'un moment elle se reprit.

-Bien, il est temps que j'aille plier mes affaires. Je retourne à Caloria cette après-midi.

Elle me fit une révérence à laquelle je répondit avec automatisme puis je la regardais s'éloigner, partager entre une joie indicible et féroce de me savoir débarrassé de ma rivale, et un désagréable sentiment de compassion pour cette âme solitaire chargée de tant de responsabilités. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de songer que je serais soulagé et content de la savoir mariée et heureuse…

_Yuuri a une mauvaise influence sur moi…_

Je repris mes livres et le chemin de nos appartements. Arrivé dans notre chambre, je posai mon fardeau, quittai ma veste d'uniforme et sortis ma chemise de mon pantalon pour la déboutonner, l'esprit ailleurs. Mes plaies ne me faisaient plus vraiment souffrir à condition que je ne bouge pas trop brusquement. Gisela était un excellent médecin et Yuuri également. _Il n'y a rien de plus satisfaisant pour soi que de soulager la peine d'autrui_. La douce voix de Suzana Julia raisonnait dans ma tête et je m'en voulais presque de ne pas l'avoir écouté à l'époque. Presque, il ne faut pas exagéré. Personnellement, enflammer ou trancher dans le vif du sujet, je trouve ça aussi très satisfaisant…

J'étais tout de même un peu fatigué.

_Un bain chaud me ferait le plus grand bien et justement, pourquoi ne pas profiter de l'accès au bain privé de sa Majesté…_

Je finis de déboutonner ma chemise et débouclai mon ceinturon, laissant mon pantalon glisser et pendre sur mes hanches. Mon dos était un peu raide et, me cambrant, je me massai la nuque avec un soupir.

-Wolfram, tu es là ? Je me disais qu'on pourrait…

La voix de mon fiancé se perdit dans un murmure et je me tournai pour voir ce qui n'allait pas. Il me regardait, la bouche entrouverte, en clignant des yeux.

-Yuuri ? Murmurai-je, surpris par l'intensité de son regard.

Il ne réagit pas, continuant de me fixer ardemment, me dévorant presque des yeux. J'avais déjà été regardé ainsi par des hommes et des femmes, mais jamais avec une telle intensité, et jamais par Yuuri. Je baissai les yeux pour m'examiner et sentit mes joue s'empourprer à mon tour en constatant que mon torse était dénudé et que ma chemise pendait lascivement sur mes épaules, menaçant de glisser le long de mes bras, alors que mon pantalon s'accrochait vaguement à mes hanches.

-Wolf…

Je relevai la tête et croisai les yeux sombres de Yuuri. Son regard était différent, presque…évaluateur. Il s'avança vers moi, lentement, comme sous l'emprise de quelques maléfices. Sa main droite était légèrement levée, comme s'il hésitait à la tendre vers moi, ce qu'il finit par faire. Il posa la main sur ma joue, caressant ma peau de son pouce. Je ne pouvais plus bouger, totalement paralysé par son regard intense et brûlant. Sa main glissa jusqu'à mon épaule, puis jusqu'à ma taille. Il s'avança encore un peu et enroula son bras autour de mes hanches, m'attirant brusquement contre lui, nos visages à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Il posa doucement sa main gauche sur ma joue, la caressant doucement du pouce.

-Yu…Yuuri ?

-Wolfram.

Sa voix était basse, tremblante, pleine d'émotion contenue. Et ses yeux abyssaux, avides. Je me sentais tomber, une sensation si étrange. Il y avait quelque chose au fond de ses yeux, cette flamme comme…comme quand le Roi originel…Mais non, ses yeux n'étaient pas ceux…

Je ne pus aller plus loin dans mes réflexions, complètement pris par surprise en sentant les lèvres de Yuuri se poser sur ma gorge, alors qu'il me pressait contre lui et que je ressentais toute la mesure de se convoitise. Les baisers impulsifs qu'il me prodiguait me firent involontairement frissonner alors que mes bras s'attachaient aux épaules de mon fiancé. Je sentais mon propre désir battre dans mes veines.

-Yuuri…

Il ne dit rien pendant un moment et quand enfin il prit la parole sa voix était douloureuse, déchirante.

-Je sais pas quoi faire…Tu me rends fou, Wolf…Et je…je donnerai n'importe quoi pour que ça s'arrête…Mais ma vie pour que ça continue…Je sais pas quoi faire…

J'ouvris la bouche mais me trouvai incapable de parler. Je pris une inspiration. Je pouvais concilier avec un Yuuri insupportable et indécis, ou simplement timide. Mais l'homme dans mes bras, cet homme visiblement torturé par ses désirs, n'était pas l'adolescent Yuuri. Yuuri…Si complexe…Si étonnant…

-HEIIIIIKA !

Je ne crois pas avoir jamais vu Yuuri faire un tel bond depuis la fois où il avait atterri en costume de soubrette derrière moi à cheval. Mais c'était aussi bien qu'il ait eu ce réflexe parce qu'une demi-seconde plus tard, Günter jaillissait dans la pièce. Je n'arrivais pas à croire que Yuuri ait pu laisser la porte ouverte !

_Si Günter, ou n'importe qui s'autre, avait vu Yuuri me…hem…molester…Je n'imagine même pas le drame._

Tel quel, il y en eut tout de même un de drame, lorsque le conseiller remarqua l'état de mes vêtements et la rougeur de ma peau. Günter semblait au bord de l'apoplexie.

-Heika ? Wolfram ? Vous…Vous…

-Günter ! Quelle bonne surprise ! S'écria Yuuri, pendant que je pensais simultanément à réduire Von Krist à l'état de côtelette grillée. Wolf allait justement prendre un bain !

Günter sortit de sa transe.

-Un bain ? A cette heure-ci, Wolfram ? Mais c'est presque l'heure du déjeuner !

Comptez sur Günter pour se soucier de ce genre de manquement au protocole.

-Je vais juste m'enlever l'herbe dont je suis couvert parce que ce Henachoko a tenu à ce que j'assiste à son jeu ridicule.

Je tournai rapidement les talons, me dirigeai vers la salle d'eau, et en claquai la porte derrière moi non sans entendre le « ne m'appelle pas comme ça » de Yuuri derrière moi.

Une fois à l'abri je m'appuyai contre la porte et soupirai. Que s'était-il passé ? Yuuri était venu, encore une fois me proposer de mettre en pratique l'une ou l'autre de ses idées. Et puis…Et puis quoi ? Il m'avait vu dans une position lascive et…je me sentis de nouveau rougir, une occurrence bien trop fréquente ces temps-ci. Yuuri me désirait. Le sexe était quelque chose qui me fascinait et m'attirait. Jusqu'à présent j'avais été tellement concentré sur l'aspect émotionnel, cherchant à attirer l'amour de Yuuri puis à consolider notre relation au-delà de ses doutes et des miens, mais maintenant…Maintenant c'était à Yuuri que je pensais, à son corps musclé, à ses yeux sombres, à ses lèvres dévorant ma gorge, à ses mains calleuses d'avoir manipuler ce bout de bois qu'il appelle une batte, caressant sur ma peau, à la façon dont il avait murmuré mon nom, à sa voix basse et intense. Je fermai à demi les yeux et laissai mes mains glisser le long de mon corps. J'avais chaud. Et j'avais envie…

J'arrivai un peu essoufflé et en retard au déjeuner, mais tout à fait épanoui. Je me glissai à la gauche de Yuuri, qui discutait avec animation avec Flurin et qui semblait prendre un soin tout particulier à ne pas me regarder. Je m'en accommodais très bien, n'ayant pas envie de tourner au rouge pivoine devant tout le monde, particulièrement après mon petit interlude de la salle de bain. Ma mère n'était pas là et Gwendal m'apprit, les dents serrées, qu'elle était en pique nique avec l'un des nobles de second rang, nouvel occupant dans l'aile est. Il avait l'air épuisé et à voir l'air boudeur d'Anissina, je déduisis un autre criant et douloureux échec, douloureux pour mon frère s'entend. Dès que Gwendal eut terminé, Greta se mit à me parler avec animation du livre que je lui avais lu quelques jours auparavant, encore un roman d'Anissina. _Il faudra que je pense à demander à Yuuri de ramener des livres à sa fille de la Terre, peut-être qu'ils seraient une lecture plus appropriée…_

Le repas se passait agréablement bien, jusqu'à ce que Günter se racle la gorge.

-Votre Majesté, il y a une…affaire dont j'aimerais discuter avec vous.

Yuuri sourit et se tourna vers le conseiller.

-Oui, Günter.

A ma grande surprise, Günter me jeta un regard hésitant. _Qu'est-ce que… ?_ Et tout d'un coup, je réalisais ce dont il voulait parler à Yuuri, profitant sans doute de l'absence de ma mère.

-Wolf… ? Questionna Yuuri, alors que le silence se faisait dans la salle.

Je tournai les yeux vers lui et pris une inspiration.

-Yuuri, je ne t'ai jamais parlé de mon père…

_Désolée de m'arrêter là…Pas le choix…_


	7. L'Origine des pouvoirs de Yuuri

**NdA** : elle arrive, la suite, je ne suis pas une machine et quand j'ai pas d'ordi, je peux pas écrire, c'est comme ça.

Quoiqu'il en soit, merci beaucoup pour les reviews.

Je précise que j'ai dans ce chapitre pris des libertés pour expliquer à ma manière le passé de Wolf et la « forme Maou » de Yuuri.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Chapitre 7 : L'Origine des pouvoirs de Yuuri

* * *

**

Yuuri me regarda avec surprise et la tablée fit silence. Je me sentais un peu gêné d'être le centre de l'attention générale, surtout considérant ce que j'avais à dire.

-Non, tu l'as évoqué deux ou trois fois mais…

Je soupirai et baissai les yeux sur mon assiette, chipotant mes légumes avec ma fourchette.

-Lord Von Bielefelt a décidé de se joindre à la Cérémonie de sa Majesté, déclara Günter, son inquiétude transparaissant dans se voix.

-C'est une bonne nouvelle ! S'exclama Yuuri avec un grand sourire et, se tournant vers moi, ta famille doit te manquer Wolf !

Je le regardais avec incrédulité. Mais comment pouvait-il être aussi naïf ? Ne s'était-il jamais demandé pourquoi il n'avait jamais été en présence d'autres membres de ma famille ?

Je ne savais pas vraiment comment commencer. Yuuri, confiant et généreux, ne comprendrait probablement pas le caractère de mon père et penserait que j'exagérais…

-Tu ne comprends pas…marmonnai-je, à la fois frustré et embarrassé par la douce spontanéité de mon fiancé.

La main de Yuuri se posa sur mon bras, il me souriait, encourageant, d'un air de dire « ça ne peut pas être si grave ». _Tu n'as pas idée, Henachoko…_. Je pris une inspiration et déclarait à contrecœur.

-Mon père, Ahren Von Bielefelt est l'actuel chef de notre lignée et…

-Mais je croyais, me coupa Yuuri, que tu n'étais pas l'héritier des Von Bielefelt.

Je le foudroyai du regard, c'était déjà assez difficile de parler de mon père comme ça, devant tout le monde, il n'était pas obligé d'en rajouter. Surtout pour me poser des questions sur un sujet que j'aurais préféré éviter.

-Effectivement, c'est parce que mon père a un fils plus âgé, Luther, qui est l'héritier de nos Terres et du titre et aussi une fille, Dagmar. Ce sont tous les deux des enfants légitimes.

Je ne les appelais pas mes frères et sœurs et je refusais d'en dire plus, mais Gwendal, lui, ne se fit pas prier.

-…Contrairement à Wolfram, qui est né hors mariage.

Gwendal avait toujours détesté mon père, surtout à cause de la façon dont j'avais été traité. Et aussi à cause de la façon dont il traitait toujours Conrad. Les yeux de Yuuri s'élargirent et il me regarda d'un air étonné et un peu méfiant, comme s'il avait peur que je m'énerve. Mais je ne m'énervai pas, je baissai juste les yeux en serrant les dents. A cause de cette illégitimité, j'avais longtemps était mal vu et moqué dans ma propre famille. Jusqu'à ce que ma mère, _ma mère !_, soit obligée, en utilisant son statut de Maou et son caractère borné, d'y mettre bon ordre. Günter, prenant probablement conscience de mon embarras, s'empressa d'ajouter.

-Mais Wolfram est prince légitime par Lady Cecilie malgré cela. En outre, celle-ci a été, hem, très insistante auprès de Lord Von Bielefelt pour que celui-ci transmette malgré tout son nom a son fils, et ainsi, même si c'est tout à fait inhabituel, Wolfram est un enfant illégitime par le sang mais un Von Bielefelt par le nom.

Très insistante, ça n'était rien de le dire…

La dispute avait pris place en plein milieu d'un dîner où était présent ma mère, mes frères, Günter, Stoffel, Raven, mon père et sa femme légitime, Lorelei Von Bielefelt, et qui s'était déroulé dans la salle de réception de l'aile sud. Celle-ci a du être restaurée depuis, trois des tapisseries ayant été réduites à l'état de cendre. Je ne m'en souviens que vaguement, j'étais encore très jeune. Je me rappelle des fragments, je me rappelle de ma mère giflant violement mon père, de Stoffel et Raven tentant de s'interposer, de Gwendal, à l'époque tout jeune homme, menaçant mon père de le transpercer de sa lame s'il ne baissait pas les flammes qu'il avait invoqué contre ma mère. Je me souviens aussi de Conrad, jeune garçon, me prenant dans ses bras et m'entrainant derrière un pilier pour me mettre à l'abri et me murmurant que tout allait s'arranger, que je n'avais pas à avoir peur. A l'époque je ne savais pas qu'il…Mais mon père, lui, le savait bien sûr, il avait couché avec la femme d'un humain. Et il haïssait et méprisait Conrad, même si, enfant, je ne voyais pas pourquoi…Mais de cette tornade de cris et de ce tumulte, je n'ai retenu qu'un échange de parole, gravé au fond de mon cœur.

-C'est ton fils ! Avait crié ma mère. Et il ne peut même pas se déplacer sur tes Terres sans être la risée de tes gens, sans être rudoyé ! Je ne tolérerai pas un tel manque de responsabilité de ta part ou de la part de quiconque dans mon royaume ! Tu as eu cet enfant, il est tien, assume-le !

-Haha-ue, avait demandé Conrad, de sa voix calme qui ne manquait jamais de me rassurer, étant petit, pas devant Wolfram !

-Toi, le bâtard, reste en dehors de ça, avait murmuré Lady Lorelei, acide.

Je n'avais pas compris pourquoi elle l'appelait ainsi. C'était moi qu'on appelait « bâtard » d'habitude, et je savais que le père de Conrad était marié à ma mère.

Enfin, pour donner du crédit à mon père, lui ne m'avait jamais appelé autrement que par mon prénom, même avant de me reconnaitre.

-C'est mon frère que vous appelez bâtard, avait grondé un Gwendal courroucé et menaçant.

Günter tentait désespérément de calmer la situation, mais elle n'avait fait que s'envenimer…jusqu'à ce que mon père déclare d'un ton glacial qu'il accepterait de me reconnaître uniquement à la condition que je sois élevé chez les Von Bielefelt par lui et Lorelei, et ce jusqu'à ce que j'ai atteint l'âge d'homme et soit en position de choisir par moi-même où je désirais vivre. Ma mère n'avait d'abord rien dit, elle m'avait juste regardé, je m'en souviens encore, avec des larmes au fond des yeux, et j'avais senti les bras de Conrad se resserrer autour de moi alors qu'il murmurait d'une voix suppliante.

-Haha-ue, non !

Mon père avait tranquillement ajouté que je pourrais venir au château de temps à autre, qu'il ne comptait pas me priver de ma mère, mais que si je devais porter son nom, je devais aussi vivre selon les critères et les coutumes de notre famille.

-Soit.

Ce fût la seule et unique fois où je vis Conrad pleurer.

-Wolfram ?

La voix adulte de Conrad me tira de mes souvenirs et je me rendis compte que je le fixais depuis un long moment.

Ca faisait si longtemps que je n'avais pas repensé à tout ça, j'avais presque oublié combien il tenait à moi quand nous étions enfants. Il s'avéra que je revins vivre avec ma mère dès mes 14 ans, puisque elle refusait que je sois exposé aux risques de la guerre. Les années passées auprès des Von Bielefelt m'avaient beaucoup appris, et j'avais vécu à la Cour de mon père, enfin restauré dans mon rang.

-Wolf ?

La voix de Yuuri était inquiète à présent et il avait posé sa main sur la mienne, entrelaçant nos doigts. C'était si…si tendre que je me forçai à continuer.

-Mon père est maître chez lui. C'est un puissant Seigneur et un homme difficile à approcher. Il est…Il est froid mais peut se montrer amical s'il apprécie la compagnie. C'est un homme de Haute Noblesse, qui est très soucieux des traditions Mazoku. Sur les Terres des Von Bielefelt, on vit encore comme on vivait il y a mille an…C'est majestueux, immense…

Je ne savais pas comment expliquer la majesté de nos Terres, la noblesse de nos forteresses, perchées à flanc de falaise, la violence de l'océan les soirs d'orages, la grandeur et la solennité de nos Halls, les tapisseries vantant les légendes Mazoku, les bals, les guerriers en armure, les chasses, l'immensité de nos forêts…C'était mon pays et je l'aimais. Mais…

-Les Von Bielefelt font partie de la Noblesse conservatrice de Shin Makoku, comme Hube Geiger en son temps, expliqua Günter, c'est en partie pourquoi vous n'avez jamais vu Lord Von Bielefelt, pas même à votre couronnement…

Yuuri fronça les sourcils.

-Il…n'aime pas les Humains ?

Conrad répondit avec gravité.

-Sur le territoire des Von Bielefelt, il n'y a aucun humain. Et, bien que la Loi du Royaume garantisse et protège l'égalité entre Humains et Mazoku, il n'est pas conseillé pour quelqu'un ayant du sang humain de pénétrer les Terres de Lord Ahren.

-Alors je suis content de le rencontrer ! Déclara Yuuri avec un calme nouveau, mais un feu couvant dans ses yeux sombres.

-Henachoko ! M'écriai-je, au comble de la frustration. Tu ne comprends pas comment il va te traiter ! C'est déjà assez mauvais que tu sois un sang mêlé, mais en plus je te suis fiancé et…

-Tu me reproches mon sang humain, Wolfram ? Questionna placidement Yuuri, me coupant dans mon élan.

Je restai un instant interloqué puis secouai vivement la tête.

-Non ! Bien sûr que non !

J'aime tout de Yuuri, absolument tout, jusqu'à cet air d'ahuri qu'il est capable de prendre de temps à autres.

-Pourquoi ? Tu refuses bien l'affection de Conrad pour cette raison.

Les yeux de Yuuri me fixaient sereinement, pleins de cette force qui semblait couler sous la surface d'immaturité de mon promis.

-Yuuri…Avertit doucement Conrad, cherchant par son ton à dissuader le Roi.

Mais Yuuri ne lui porta aucune attention, ne me quitta pas des yeux, même pour une seconde. Je détournai la tête pour échapper à ce regard inquisiteur.

-Weller et moi…c'est…c'est différent…

La main de Yuuri me saisit le menton et me força à le regarder.

-L'important, c'est que tu as appris à faire confiance aux humains, même si tu joues encore à les mépriser. Je sais que tu as appris à les accepter et que tu t'es jeté dans les flammes pour sauver un enfant humain. Je sais que tu m'aimes, malgré mon sang humain.

Je me perdais dans son regard, ses yeux sombres et qui n'avaient pour le moment d'attention que pour moi, tout comme je n'avais d'attention que pour lui. Il aurait aussi bien pu n'exister que nous dans le monde.

-Je parlerai à ton père, je suis sûr que même lui peut changer. Hube a bien changé, lui. Je supporterai ses insultes et son mépris jusqu'à ce qu'il comprenne que Mazoku et Humains ont la même valeur. On ne résout rien en évitant les problèmes, je l'ai appris quand j'ai failli te perdre !

Il avait murmuré ces derniers mots avec intensité, en me caressant la joue. Un toussotement vint briser notre intimité et je rougis violement en voyant le sourire amusé de Conrad. Même Gwendal avait un fantôme de sourire aux lèvres. Perturbant.

Yuuri se racla la gorge pour masquer son embarras et Greta rit derrière sa main.

-Ca c'est ce que j'appelle une bonne attitude ! Approuva Anissina en tapant d'un poing énergique sur la table. Et peu importe si cette grande gueule de Von Bielefelt a déclaré un jour qu'il tuerait le premier humain a posé les mains sur un de ses enfants ! Ces hommes et leurs épées !

Je vis Yuuri pâlir et ne put retenir un sourire. Mais celui-ci s'effaça vite quand je me rendis compte que je n'avais pas évoqué tout le problème.

-Et, Yuuri…

Il se tourna vers moi.

-…Il y a le problème de Haha-ue…

-Chéri-sama ? Questionna mon fiancé, incertain. Quel est le problème avec Chéri-sama ?

Ce fût Günter qui répondit.

-Lady Cecilie est…comment dire…est très en colère contre Lord Von Bielefelt. Quand Wolfram était tout jeune, son père l'a emmené sur ses Terres pour l'élever et Dame Cecilie l'a très mal pris. De même, leur relation a été très tumultueuse, chacun étant mariés de son coté, d'autant que Lord Von Bielefelt ne (le conseiller me regarda gêné) ne voulait pas du bébé, il a accusé Dame Cecilie de l'avoir piégé, de lui avoir fait un bâtard pour le séparer de sa femme…

_De quoi ? Non ! Ca n'est pas vrai. _Il déglutit et reprit rapidement.

-En outre, leurs vues sur un certain nombre de sujet, notamment la guerre et les humains étaient très différentes. Lorsqu'ils sont ensembles dans un lieu, et bien…disons que ça n'est pas sans dommages collatéraux.

La colère m'envahit peu à peu, pas à propos de la relation entre mon père et ma mère, mais à propos de ce qu'il avait dit sur ma naissance.

-C'est faux, crachai-je.

Yuuri se tourna vers moi.

-Wolf… ?

Je me levai brusquement, foudroyant Günter du regard. De quel droit se permettait-il de…!

-C'est faux ! Criai-je. Mon père…Mon père m'aime !

Je n'arrivai plus à respirer. Comment Günter osait-il ? Comment pouvait-il dire ça !

-Günter dit vrai Wolfram, interrompit Gwendal d'une voix grave. Quand tu es né, il n'a même pas voulu te regarder. Le premier à t'avoir pris dans ses bras a été Conrad. Lord Ahren a dit qu'il ne voulait rien avoir à faire avec les machinations de Haha-ue qui selon lui, collectionnait les bâtards comme certains collectionnent les pierres précieuses ou les épées.

Pourquoi Gwendal… ?

-Taisez-vous !

Je quittai la pièce en courant presque, claquant la porte derrière moi avec violence. Mes muscles recommençaient à me faire mal.

-WOLF !

Mais je n'écoutai pas le cri de Yuuri, je me mis à courir et allai m'enfermer dans notre chambre. Un fois là, je me jetai sur mon lit, dos à la porte, regardant par la fenêtre la lumière dorée du soleil.

C'était faux ! Mon père était loin d'être parfait avec sa froide arrogance, mais il ne m'a jamais appelé « bâtard » ! Il était le seul à me regarder pour son fils ! Mon père n'était pas comme les autres ! Mon père était…

Je sentis le sel des larmes au coin de ma bouche alors que je hoquetai. Puis j'eu un sanglot étouffé. Avant de pleurer vraiment. Pourquoi Gwendal…

La porte s'ouvrit avec un léger grincement et j'entendis des pas s'approcher du lit. Un instant plus tard le matelas s'affaissa derrière moi et un bras m'entoura doucement les épaules alors que je sentais le souffle de mon fiancé sur ma nuque.

-Ca n'est pas vrai, Yuuri ! Mon père m'aime !

-J'en suis persuadé, murmura la voix que je chérissais tant. Il faudrait être fou pour ne pas t'aimer.

Je souris au travers de mes larmes.

-Henachoko…

Ma voix était cassée par les pleurs et déjà je m'en voulais de ma faiblesse.

-Quand j'étais tout petit, continua doucement mon fiancé, mes parents nous ont emmené mon frère Shôri et moi à New York avec eux. C'était pour le travail de mon père. J'étais petit, alors je m'en rappelle pas vraiment, mais Shôri m'a raconté. Ils se sont disputés et mon frère a cru qu'ils allaient divorcer.

-Divorcer ? Demandai-je, incertain.

-Ca veut dire rompre le mariage. Mais l'important, c'est qu'après ça, Shôri m'a dit qu'il avait compris quelque chose de très important, les disputes entre adultes, restent ou devraient rester entre adultes, ça ne veut pas dire que les parents aiment moins leurs enfants.

Je déglutis.

-Mais si…si…il n'a pas voulu me regarder…

Yuuri raffermit son étreinte.

-Günter n'aurait pas dû dire ça devant toi, ça n'était pas délicat. Mais c'est contre ta mère que ton père était en colère, pas contre toi. Et il t'a élevé après ?

J'approuvai d'un grognement.

-Tu dois avoir de bons souvenirs avec lui, non ?

Je me souvins de nos parties de chasse, de quand il me lisait des livres sur l'histoire de Shin Makoku, de quand il m'apprenait à utiliser le Majutsu, et quand j'étais tout petit, des jouets en bois qu'il gravait avec son couteau durant nos pique niques, lorsque nous faisions du cheval ensemble.

Je hochai la tête en confiant à mi-voix à Yuuri mes souvenirs d'enfance. Quand je me tus, il m'embrassa la joue.

-C'est ça, l'amour. Murmura-t-il gentiment.

_C'est ça, l'amour…_

Je repensais à Yuuri m'offrant des fleurs, à tout ce que nous avions partagé au cours des années…

-Dis, Wolf…

-Hn ?

-Une sieste, ça te dis ?

Je souris et me blottis un peu plus contre lui, me laissant dérivé dans le sommeil.

* * *

Lorsque j'ouvris les yeux, je compris immédiatement que je ne m'étais pas éveillé au sens propre. J'étais dans un jardin, sur de l'herbe épaisse et moelleuse. Au dessus de moi, je vis un ciel d'azur au nuage léger et onctueux. Je me redressai lentement. Je portai des vêtements étranges, une tunique grise avec un col haut, fermé par une broche, une épaulette en métal sur l'épaule gauche, qui était liée à une plaque de ce même métal entourant ma poitrine par une autre broche verte et mes avants bras étaient enserrés par des bandes de tissus, comme ceux des archers. Cette tenue ne m'était pas inconnue. Chaque fois que je passais dans le couloir menant à la grande salle de la forteresse de mon père, je contemplais le portrait de mon ancêtre, Rufus Bielefelt, portant ces mêmes vêtements. Je regardai autour de moi. De grands massifs d'Uruwashi no Wolfram m'entouraient et, sur ma droite, une jolie fontaine, avec un pilier en forme de femme, laissait s'échapper le doux son d'une eau claire et transparente. 

-Ca te plait ?

Je connaissais cette voix mais elle n'était pas liée qu'à de bons souvenirs, même si je continuais à révérer son propriétaire, tout comme mon peuple. Shinou portait toujours la même armure, arborait toujours le même sourire séduisant, et une lueur enfantine et amusée brillait au fond de ses yeux clairs, aussi bleus que le ciel. Je me redressai pour mettre un genou à terre. Peu importait ce qui s'était passé, il était mon Suzerain et le protecteur de Shin Makoku.

-Tu peux te relever, Wolfram Von Bielefelt, avec tout ce que je t'ai fait subir, je pense que tu as plus que gagné le droit de me regarder en face.

J'obéis et me levai. Il me sourit.

-Votre Majesté ? Je…Je croyais que vous étiez…

-Parti ? Me demanda Shinou en penchant la tête sur le coté.

Je hochai la tête.

-J'ai voulu le faire, mais mon cher Grand Sage m'a tancé vertement et m'a fait comprendre que j'agissais comme un irresponsable en laissant Yuuri seul face à sa nature.

J'avais du mal à concilier la riante image de Murata Ken tirant la langue ou se grattant la tête avec l'idée de tancer vertement un Roi comme Shinou. Puis je pris toute la mesure de ce qu'il avait dit. _Laisser Yuuri seul face à sa nature ?_

J'hésitai un peu, ne comprenant pas bien ce qu'il voulait dire, puis me lançai.

-Mais Yuuri et capable de régner sur Shin Makoku, ses pouvoirs…

-Sont plus grands que les miens, je sais.

Je frémis mais il y avait juste de l'humour au fond de son regard, aucune colère. Puis il prit une expression plus sérieuse et se déplaça jusqu'à un des massifs, caressant une des fleurs du bout des doigts.

-C'est justement ça le problème.

Mon incompréhension du se lire sur mon visage car il eut un petit rire, puis redevint songeur.

-Je fais confiance à Yuuri pour guider Shin Makoku et je me suis arrangé pour qu'il ait des conseillers et des protecteurs valables pour l'aider. Von Voltaire et Von Krist le soutiennent et Conrad Weller préférerait se couper un bras plutôt que de le laisser souffrir…

Il s'interrompit et me fit un clin d'œil.

-Je suis bien placé pour le savoir.

Je ne voyais pas ce qu'il y avait de drôle là-dedans. Mon cœur se serra en revoyant le bras coupé de Conrad, lorsque nous pensions que c'était tout ce qui restait de lui. Il eut un sourire d'excuse.

-Ca n'était pas de très bon goût, excuse moi, vivre 4 000 ans enfermé a développé chez moi un sens de l'humour un peu malsain. Mais passons…

Il se rapprocha de moi.

-Et puis il y a toi, Wolfram Von Bielefelt…J'avoue que tu n'étais pas prévu dans mes plans concernant Yuuri. Je pensais t'utiliser uniquement comme clé, mais il s'est trouvé que par ton caractère et ta passion, tu as pris une importance considérable auprès de mon successeur. C'est la raison pour laquelle je suis en train de te parler en ce moment.

Il eut de nouveau ce petit rire troublant.

-Tu lui ressembles vraiment, même vos caractères sont semblables. Rufus…Lui aussi était passionnément fidèle, même jusqu'à s'en faire mal…

-C'est pour ça que vous m'avez accoutré comme ça ? Grognai-je en montrant les vêtements.

Il eut un sourire embarrassé, comme un enfant pris en train de voler des biscuits.

-Rufus me manque, expliqua-t-il.

Je fronçai les sourcils, _se pourrait-il que…_Mais il leva les mains, paumes ouvertes en signe de dénégation.

-Non non, entre Rufus et moi ça n'a jamais été que de l'amitié, sincère mais bien innocente !

Puis il se détourna et cueillit une fleur pour la respirer (se pouvait-il qu'elle ait une odeur ? Où étions-nous exactement ?).

Je me repris, il avait dit des choses pas inquiétantes, mais au moins préoccupantes.

-Que vouliez-vous dire par « laisser Yuuri seul face à sa nature », alors ?

-La maîtrise de Yuuri sur ses pouvoirs est encore très ténue. Ils sont si puissants qu'ils ont, comment dire…pris une personnalité propre. Non. Ca n'est pas exactement ça…Ils ont pris la personnalité de la part la plus mature de Yuuri, créant une forme de Yuuri adulte avant l'heure.

Je commençais à comprendre.

-La forme « Maou »…

Il opina du chef.

-Mais…Mais je croyais…

-Que c'était moi qui prenais possession de Yuuri ? Non, Yuuri est Yuuri. Cette forme « Maou » comme tu l'appelles n'est rien d'autre qu'un aperçu de ce que Yuuri est destiné à devenir. Comme s'il vieillissait d'un coup d'une quinzaine à une vingtaine d'année dans le corps comme dans l'esprit, parce que ce n'est que sous cette forme que ces pouvoirs peuvent atteindre leur plein potentiel.

Je hochai la tête bien qu'en réalité, tout cela me parut très brumeux.

-Tu te demandes pourquoi je te dis tout ça. C'est parce que j'ai besoin de toi pour aider Yuuri.

Ca, je pouvais faire !

-Que faut-il que je fasse ?

Il porta la main à mes cheveux et je m'empêchai de reculer alors qu'il y glissait la fleur qu'il tenait. Il eut un sourire appréciatif en contemplant le résultat.

-Il faut que tu réconcilie Yuuri avec cette part de lui, sinon, à terme, le Yuuri que tu connais disparaitra et seul le Maou restera.

-Mais…si c'est son futur ?

Il secoua la tête.

-Il y a une différence entre évoluer et remplacer. Yuuri va grandir et murir et se rapprocher de cette forme « Maou », mais tu dois comprendre que celle-ci n'est qu'un aperçu, une facette, de ce que Yuuri va devenir. Mais crois-tu réellement que Yuuri pourrait changer aussi radicalement ? Le voudrais-tu ?

Je repensai au Maou, certes il avait quelque chose de royal et de profondément attirant et captivant, mais il était terrible, sans concession, portant mort et jugement. Ca n'était pas l'homme que j'aimais.

-Mais Yuuri n'a pas pris l'apparence du Maou récemment, pourquoi est-ce que le Maou le remplacerait ?

Shinou me regarda un long moment sans répondre, comme s'il hésitait à me dire quelque chose.

-Il va se passer quelque chose, que ni toi, ni moi, ne pouvons empêcher. Cet événement va provoquer une telle colère chez Yuuri, un tel désespoir qu'il va éveiller le Maou. Si d'ici là, Yuuri n'a pas accepter et concilier avec cette part de lui-même et n'a pas appris à maîtriser ses pouvoirs, il disparaitra et seul le Maou restera.

-Que va-t-il se passer ? Quand ?

Il secoua de nouveau la tête.

-Je ne peux pas te le dire. Pas à toi.

Je serrai les poings avec colère.

-Mais qu'est-ce que je suis sensé faire si je ne connais pas le danger ! Si je ne sais même pas combien de temps j'ai devant moi ? Et pourquoi vous ne pouvez pas me le dire ? Pourquoi m'amener ici alors ! Pourquoi pas Conrad ou Gwendal ?

Il sourit et écarta mes protestations d'un geste gracieux de la main.

-Parce que tu es le seul qui puisse aider Yuuri à intégrer le Maou à lui-même, à devenir le Maou en restant lui-même. Toi seul Wolfram, parce que tu es son âme sœur.

_Sachant que son âme est celle de Suzana Julia, je sais pas comment je dois le prendre…_

Il leva les yeux au ciel et je compris avec un peu de retard qu'il pouvait lire mes pensés.

-Son amant, si tu veux être plus prosaïque et moins romantique. Celui qu'il aime et en qui il a confiance. Son amant.

-Fiancé, corrigeai-je à voix basse, qu'est-ce que je dois faire alors ?

-Tu dois pousser Yuuri à devenir le Maou et parler avec lui, hem, avec eux enfin, avec Yuuri sous cette forme.

-Comment je m'y prends ? Je vais pas attaquer une femme ou des enfants, juste pour le forcer à me punir !

Il rit.

-Ca pourrait être amusant, mais non. Nous ne voulons pas qu'il apparaisse avec des envies de vengeance Tu dois pousser Yuuri à lui laisser la place, en lui parlant, en le guidant.

Je le regardai bizarrement, me demandant si sa résurrection ne lui avait pas laissé des dommages à l'esprit…

-Oh, je sais. Tu n'es pas le symbole de la patience ou de la sagesse. Mais crois-le ou non, il n'y a que ta voix qui puisse guider Yuuri sur ce chemin.

-Conrad…

Il eut un geste agacé.

-Vas-tu cesser de m'ennuyer avec Weller ! Si je pensais que Weller pouvait le faire, c'est à lui que je parlerais en ce moment ! Douterais-tu de ton Roi ?

_Et bien, à vrai dire…_

Il rit de nouveau, de la même manière libre et joyeuse.

-Oui, tu as raison…Récemment je ne vous ai pas donné beaucoup de raison de me faire confiance ! Mais ça faisait 4 000 ans que je luttais contre Soushu…Et maintenant, c'est à d'autre de combattre pour des causes nouvelles. J'aime Yuuri, je l'ai choisi pour être ce qu'il est, un grand Roi. Mais les épreuves ne sont pas finies.

Il me fit un léger signe de la main.

-Bonne chance, Wolfram, je compte sur toi pour sauver Yuuri de lui-même.

Je voulais encore lui parler, lui poser d'autres question, mais je me sentis sombrer dans l'inconscience.

_Yuuri…_


	8. Cette passion qui brûle nos cœurs

**NdA** : Comme toujours, merci pour les reviews et les encouragements. Pas de remarque particulière à faire sur ce chapitre, si ce n'est qu'il est romantique et que si pour une raison bizarre ça vous fait fuir, bin…fuyez.

Plus sérieusement, bonne lecture. Ah, si, une petite chose. J'ai très envie de mettre Gwendal avec quelqu'un, mais j'adore autant Günter que Anissina, votre avis ? Je prends les votes…C'est ce qu'on appelle une fic presque interactive…

**Chapitre 8 : Cette passion qui brûle nos cœurs, ce danger qui plane sur nos têtes **

J'ouvris les yeux, papillonnant des paupières pour finalement fixer mes yeux sur Yuuri. Il me regardait, une expression d'intense inquiétude sur le visage. En tournant un peu le regard, je vis Günter, Gisela, Gwendal et Conrad debout côte-à-côte, l'air soulagé. Je me redressai en fronçant les sourcils.

-Henachoko ! Cesse de me regarder comme si j'allais m'évaporer dans la seconde !

Mais Yuuri ne fit que soupirer de soulagement et me prit impétueusement dans ses bras.

-Oh Wolf ! J'étais si inquiet ! Tu ne te réveillais pas ! Je…Je t'ai secoué…J'ai crié ton nom…Même Gisela…Même Gisela ne savait pas ce que tu avais !

_Maintenant tu sais ce que j'ai ressenti quand tu étais dans ce foutu miroir démoniaque !_ Ne pus-je m'empêcher de penser avec satisfaction.

-Ne refais plus jamais ça !

Il pleurait presque. Je refermai mes bras sur lui et embrassai ses cheveux.

-Henachoko…murmurai-je tendrement.

Il sourit, d'un sourire un peu tremblant.

-Ne m'appelle pas comme ça !

Un toussotement nous ramena à la réalité, nous rappelant que nous n'étions pas seuls dans la chambre. Yuuri et moi nous séparâmes rapidement en rougissant, mais à ma grande satisfaction, Yuuri garda ma main dans les siennes et resta à mes cotés sur le lit. En regardant mes frères, je me souvins d'un coup, non seulement de la raison de mon inconscience, mais aussi des événements du déjeuner. Je jetai un regard embarrassé à Gwendal, mais il se contenta de secouer la tête, chassant ma gêne, me démontrant qu'il n'accordait pas d'importance à notre altercation.

-Que s'est-il passé, Wolfram ? S'enquit Weller, qui, à voir son visage, avait déjà une petite idée de la réponse.

Je portai mon regard sur Yuuri. Il me dévisageait avec toujours une pointe d'anxiété. Mon inconscience lui avait vraiment fait un choc.

-J'ai vu Shinou.

Yuuri s'alarma tout de suite.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il te voulait ? Il n'y a plus de boite, alors…Mais pourquoi il t'a…Et pourquoi il est encore là ?

-De quoi voulait-il te parler ? Coupa Gwendal, d'une voix contenue.

Je savais qu'il en voulait encore à Shinou pour ce qu'il m'avait fait et ce qu'il avait fait à Conrad, même en sachant que Soshou le contrôlait …Pour Ani-ue, il est extrêmement difficile de pardonner le mal fait à sa famille. Je leur racontai en détail mon entrevue avec le Roi. Cela les laissa aussi perplexe que moi, mais vraiment, il n'y avait pas de quoi tergiverser ! Le Roi Originel nous avait donné des instructions, ne nous restait qu'à lui obéir.

-Donc, Henachoko, il va falloir que l'on travail à faire sortir ton coté le plus royal.

Günter hocha la tête, pensif, les sourcils froncés.

-Le plus approprié serait de faire au temple de Shinou, vous y serez mieux pour méditer et…

-NON !

Nous nous tournâmes tous vers Yuuri, il avait un visage déterminé.

-Non ? Répéta Gwendal.

-Non. Non, je ne le ferai pas. Pas tant que je ne saurais pas exactement ce qui est censé se passer. Vu ce qu'a dit Shinou, ça a probablement un rapport avec Wolf !

-Heika, Shinou a spécifié que…

Yuuri leva la main, l'arrêtant net.

-J'irai parler à Murata et je vous garanti que j'aurai des réponses !

Je soupirai d'exaspération.

-Shinou est le Roi, Yuuri et quand il ordonne…

Yuuri me jeta un regard noir qui me força à m'interrompre.

-Non, Wolfram, le Roi, ce n'est plus Shinou, c'est moi maintenant. Et je ne le laisserai pas nous manipuler de nouveau. Si je dois faire ça, je le ferai en ayant toutes les informations nécessaires.

Il ne m'avait jamais paru aussi royal qu'en cet instant. Ses yeux brillaient avec détermination, son regard ne cillait pas. Il se tenait droit, sûr de lui.

-Yuuri…

Son attention passa de Gwendal à moi et il me sourit.

-Non, Wolfram. Je ne changerai pas d'avis. Tu as entendu ce que Shinou a dit. « Pas à toi. » C'est évident que ce qui doit se passer à un rapport avec toi. Il ne s'agit pas de me protéger moi, mais de te protéger toi. Si Shinou veut protéger Shin Makoku, et bien il nous dira tout !

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire et pour le masquer, je détournai la tête avec un « hmpt » sonore.

Yuuri se leva et me tira par la main, me forçant à l'imiter.

-Viens, Wolf, allons parler à Murata !

-Yu…Yuuri, une minute...

-HEIIIIKA !

Mais il m'entraina à sa suite, sans écouter Günter, déterminé. Résigné, je le suivis, courant presque, jusqu'aux écuries.

-Henachoko, grognai-je, quand il daigna me libérer pour que je puisse seller Filia.

Il me regarda avec surprise puis retint mon bras avant que je n'ai pu me saisir de son harnachement.

-Non, non, Wolf ! Tu es encore blessé !

-Yuuri, je ne…

Mais il ne prit pas compte de mon air vexé et fit venir un palefrenier d'un geste.

-Henachoko ! Je sais encore m'occuper de ma jument !

Mais il ne m'écouta pas et j'eus beau crier et rouspéter, il resta stoïque, tout en s'occupant d'Ao. Au bout d'un moment, je cessai de m'exaspérer et allai bouder dans un coin, assis sur un banc à l'extérieur de l'écurie, furieux que mon fiancé m'humilie devant mes hommes et m'ignore effrontément ensuite.

-Wolf.

Je ne l'aurais pas regardé, toujours vexé, s'il n'avait eu une distincte émotion dans la voix. Il était angoissé. Je levai donc les yeux vers mon fiancé. Il me regardait, incertain.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Yuuri ?

Il s'assit près de moi, les mains jointes, tête basse.

-Yuuri ?

Il soupira.

-J'ai peur, Wolfram. Je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quoique se soit.

Je souris.

-Je sais me défendre, Yuuri.

Sa mine s'assombrit significativement.

-Je sais, je sais, tu n'as besoin de personne !

Je repensai à ce que m'avait dit Weller à propos de Yuuri, et de ses insécurités vis-à-vis de moi.

-Tu te trompes…murmurai-je, j'ai besoin de toi, Yuuri.

Il releva la tête et plongea ses yeux sombres dans les miens, l'air incrédule. Mais pour ce que j'avais à dire, je trouvai difficile de le regarder en face, je fixai donc mon attention sur ses mains, ses belles et fortes mains que je pouvais imaginer glissant sur ma peau…

-Je t'aime, Yuuri, continuai-je, toujours aussi bas, j'ai besoin de toi autant que de l'air que je respire, je donnerai ma vie pour toi. Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais si tu venais à mourir. Et si tu n'avais pas été là, je serais mort. Tu ne te souviens pas de toutes les fois où tu m'as sauvé ? Tu as été jusqu'à braver Shinou en personne pour qu'il me rende mon cœur !

Je pris une inspiration, me sentant étrangement comme si je m'enflammais de l'intérieur.

-Et qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Que j'étais heureux, avant ton arrivé ? Moi, le gamin capricieux qu'on laissait toujours derrière, l'enfant à protéger entre un Gwendal surprotecteur, une mère envahissante et un Conrad qui pistait mes larmes avant même que je ne les verse ? La vérité, c'est qu'avant que tu ne me gifles, je n'étais personne, j'étais une icône, Uruwashi no Wolfram, la beauté du Château, ni assez fort pour égaler Conrad, ni assez intelligent pour égaler Gwendal…Comme l'a dit Adalbert, si ça n'était pour mon Majutsu, je n'aurais même jamais était vu comme un guerrier potentiel… Si tu n'avais pas fait de moi ton fiancé, j'aurais probablement été laissé derrière, comme toujours…

Je me rendis compte que je n'avais jamais dit ses choses, à personne, même pas à moi-même. Et je me rendais compte de la véracité de ces mots en les prononçant. Je confiais à Yuuri des choses que je ne pensais pas oser un jour prononcer à voix haute, des choses que je n'avais même jamais consciemment ressenties.

-Oh, Wolf…

La voix de Yuuri réussit le miracle d'être à la fois émerveillée et pleine de compassion. J'hésitais à le regarder de nouveau, toujours un eu honteux de mon discours et de toutes les choses intimes qu'il contenait. Je fermai les yeux pour les rouvrir presque immédiatement en sentant les bras de Yuuri se refermer autour de moi. Je levai timidement la tête vers lui. Il souriait, un sourire tendre et intime qui accéléra significativement les battements de mon cœur.

-Wolfram…Je…Ne le prends pas mal, mais…Je suis si heureux…

-Pourquoi ?

J'étais sincèrement étonné par cette déclaration.

-Et bien…Jusqu'à maintenant…Je…Je sais pas comment t'expliquer…Mais j'ai toujours pensé…J'ai toujours crû…Tu avais l'air si fort, si…si indestructible…J'ai toujours pensé que je ne te valais pas…en quelques sortes…

Je fronçai les sourcils.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Tu es le Maou. Tu es le souverain. Tu as démontré que tu étais plus que digne de ce titre. Toute la Cour pense que c'est moi qui ne te vaux pas.

Nous nous regardions dans les yeux à présent.

-Oh Wolf, je ne pourrai rêver plus valable Reine…hem…Roi…euh…Con…Consort…

Il se mit à bégayer mais je posai ma main sur ses lèvres pour le faire taire.

-Le titre m'importe peu, Yuuri. C'est…C'est vraiment ce que tu penses ?

Il prit ma main dans la sienne puis inspira un peu plus fort comme pour se donner du courage.

-Oui.

Nous nous regardions, incapables de détourner les yeux, complètement perdu l'un dans l'autre. Puis, comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle au monde, nos lèvres se joignirent, sans qu'aucun de nous n'ait eu clairement conscience d'initier un baiser. Les lèvres de Yuuri sur les miennes…Je ne pouvais même plus penser clairement. C'était si bon, si pur, juste une caresse. Puis, je fus surpris de sentir Yuuri chercher à approfondir notre échange, maladroitement, mais tendrement, serrant toujours ma main. Je fermai les yeux et le guidai en entrouvrant les lèvres et en m'écartant un peu, le forçant à me suivre. Lorsque sa langue toucha la mienne, un étrange frisson me parcourut. J'eus l'impression que tout mon être s'animait sous ses lèvres. Ma main libre s'accrocha à son uniforme royal et je me pressai contre lui, explorant à mon tour la moiteur sucrée de la bouche de mon aimé. Je ne voulais plus m'arrêter, jamais, mais le manque d'air nous sépara.

-Wolf…Je…

Il ne termina pas sa phrase et m'embrassa de nouveau, cette fois avec plus d'assurance. Mes paupières se fermèrent avec délice. Après quelques instants, nous nous éloignâmes l'un de l'autre.

-Hem…

Yuuri rougissait adorablement et moi, je me sentais d'humeur à danser de joie. Je lui souris et il se détendit pour ne plus me quitter des yeux, un air d'innocence sur son visage ne me donnant d'autres envies que de l'embrasser de nouveau.

-Majesté ?

Nous nous tournâmes de concert vers le palefrenier, qui n'osait pas nous regarder, sans doute embarrassé de nous interrompre. Il dansait d'un pied sur l'autre.

-Vos…Vos chevaux sont prêts…

Yuuri lui dédia un large sourire et un « merci » sonore. _Un jour il apprendra qu'on ne remercie pas les domestiques de faire ce pourquoi ils sont là !_ Songeai-je, un peu agacé.

Il me tira par la main qu'il n'avait toujours pas lâchée.

-Viens, Wolf ! Allons voir Ulrike et Murata pour comprendre le fin mot de l'histoire !

* * *

Nous chevauchions en silence, côte à côte. Je savais que Weller était juste derrière nous, il n'est jamais loin de Yuuri, mais il nous laissait notre intimité et je lui en étais reconnaissant. Il y avait encore quelque chose, ce quelque chose si douloureux, mais j'hésitai à confronter Yuuri à ce sujet, alors que nous avions passé un moment si glorieux quelques minutes plus tôt. Mais il fallait que je le fasse. Cela ne cessait de me tenailler.

-Yuuri…

-Oui ?

Il tourna ses gentils yeux sombres vers moi et je sentais son regard sur moi, mais je ne voulais pas le regarder en face. Je ne voulais pas qu'il sache combien le sujet était douloureux pour moi…

-Wolf ?

Je pris une profonde inspiration.

-Yuuri…Je…Il y a quelque chose que je…

Je me maudis de ne pas savoir comment aborder le sujet. Je tentai de nouveau.

-Je ne pourrai jamais te donner d'enfant.

D'accord, c'était mal amené et par trop direct, mais je ne voulais pas tourner autour du pot plus longtemps. Il y eut un silence, mais je m'obstinai à regarder droit devant moi, priant pour ne pas me mettre à pleurer ou m'énerver plus que de raison.

-Je sais ça, Wolfram.

Sa voix était triste. Ca me donna brièvement envie de casser quelque chose, n'importe quoi !

-Tu regrettes ce que tu m'as dit, maintenant, Henachoko ? Demandai-je les dents serrées.

Je vis en périphérie Ao s'arrêter. Je tirai sur les rênes de Filia et me tournai vers lui…pour constater qu'il descendait de cheval. Il se tourna vers moi et ses sourcils étaient froncés, son expression déterminée.

-Descends ! M'ordonna-t-il, froidement.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend, Henachoko ?

Il fit un pas vers moi.

-Lord Von Bielefelt ! A terre, c'est un ordre !

L'autorité dans la voix de Yuuri me donna un étrange et délicieux frisson, fort mal venu. Je me pliai néanmoins aux ordres de mon Roi et mis pied à terre.

-Viens ici.

Il me tendit la main et sa voix était toujours froide. Je m'exécutai, presque méfiant maintenant. _Allons, ne sois pas ridicule, Wolfram ! Qu'est-ce que tu as à craindre de ce Henachoko !_ Mais je n'étais toujours pas rassuré en posant ma main dans la sienne. Il m'attira brusquement à lui et passa son bras libre autour de ma taille, me collant à lui, dans une position qui me donnait l'impression que nous nous préparions à danser une valse. Par réflexe, je posai ma main libre sur son épaule. _Félicitation, Wolfram, ça te dit tellement de laisser ce Henachoko mener la danse au propre et au figuré ?_ Je fis taire cette énervante petite voix et plongai mes yeux verts dans ses orbites abyssales.

-Je t'aime, Wolf ! Je l'ai dit ! Je ne le regrette pas !

Il baissa le ton et continua, presque dans un murmure.

-Tu es le seul, Wolfram…Le seul qui me fait…me fait ça…

_Ca quoi ?_

-Je pensais que si je tombais amoureux d'une fille, ça serait parfait…J'étais, je suis peut-être toujours, curieux des filles…Comment elles sont, ce qu'elles pensent…Je pensais à tous ces romans que j'ai lu…à tous ces films…Je voulais ça aussi. Mais je ne rêvais même pas d'une petite amie…Je rêvais d'une princesse…Belle et forte et…On aurait une grande passion, on se marierait, on aurait des enfants…

Je tentais de me dégager…Il y avait une envie, un désir dans ses mots…Et cela me faisait mal. Malgré sa déclaration d'amour, Yuuri ne serait jamais heureux auprès de moi…Mais il m'arrêta, me retins dans ses bras.

-Mais tu ne comprends pas, Wolf ? Ca n'est rien ! C'est un rêve d'enfant ! Un enfant qui rêve d'aventure et de dragons, d'héroïsme et la princesse est un élément de ce rêve. Mais, même si je suis curieux des filles, même si j'avais ce rêve…Personne, Wolf, personne à part toi ne me fait ça…

J'en avais marre de ne pas comprendre ce que je faisais de si important à mon fiancé.

-Ca quoi ?

Il rougit un peu, mais ne se découragea pas.

-Chaque fois que je te vois…lorsque tu rentres dans une pièce où je suis…mon cœur bat la chamade, j'ai les mains moites, la bouche sèche…Lorsque tu me souris…Flûte, je sais pas comment dire…je suppose…j'ai envie de…de te faire des choses…

Il était devenu, au fil de son discours, vraiment cramoisi.

-Et je veux t'embrasser, souvent, tout le temps…Et quand tu es proches de moi…Comme ce matin dans la chambre…Je…Tu sais…J'ai envie de toi…même si je sais pas exactement…

Je savais qu'à ce stade, je devais être aussi rouge que lui. Puis, il se racla la gorge.

-Et il n'y a pas que ça. Chaque fois qu'il t'arrive quelque chose, c'est comme si…Comme si on m'empêchait de respirer…Déjà lorsque Sochou t'avais…t'avais pris ton cœur…Et quand Filia…Wolf…

Il se tut un instant et je tentai d'assimiler tout ce qu'il venait de me dire, pour le garder graver au fond de mon cœur. Il passa les deux bras autour de ma taille et me sourit de ce sourire idiot que j'adore.

-Alors qu'importe s'il n'y a pas de princesse ? J'ai eu mon compte d'héroïsme et d'aventure, et même de dragons, et mon prince est tout ce qu'il me faut, beau et fort, avec lui, je vis une grande passion, on va se marier et pour les enfants…

Il soupira, un air nostalgique sur le visage.

-C'est vrai que j'aurais aimé avoir mes propres enfants, mais…mais Gwendal a raison, il y a Greta…Et si plus tard on en veut d'autres, on pourra toujours en adopter.

Je lui souris avant de comprendre entièrement le sens de ses paroles. Mon cœur se gonfla d'amour et pendant un moment, je sus être le Mazoku le plus heureux au monde. Mais un point n'était pas très clair.

-Qu'est-ce que Ani-ue vient faire là-dedans ?

Yuuri leva la main pour me caresser les cheveux, presque distraitement.

-J'ai parlé avec Gwendal…Je lui ai dit que…que je voulais avoir des enfants, et il m'a conseillé.

-Tu as parlé de ça avec Ani-ue ?

Dire que j'étais surpris aurait été peu dire. Yuuri avait toujours été intimidé par Gwendal et celui-ci n'aime pas vraiment parler des choses intimes. Yuuri eut un sourire un peu embarrassé.

-Je…J'ai été un peu obligé…il m'a trouver en train de me morfondre au lieu de travailler et…et il m'a menacé de tout plein de choses désagréables si je ne lui disais pas ce qui n'allait pas…

Je me retins de justesse de rire, tellement c'était typiquement Gwendal comme attitude. Finalement, il tenait beaucoup plus à Yuuri qu'il ne le laissait croire. Yuuri sourit et m'embrassa doucement sur la bouche, juste une légère pression, mais il me surprit. Qu'il fasse cela, naturellement, me laissait toujours tout étonné.

-En tout cas, je t'aime. J'en suis sûr. Ca ne peut être que ça.

* * *

Nous avions repris notre chemin après cela, quelque peu embarrassés, chacun évitant soigneusement de regarder l'autre, mais rien n'aurait pu me faire descendre de mon petit nuage. Yuuri m'aimait. Yuuri me désirait. Yuuri était prêt à sacrifier son envie d'avoir des enfants pour être avec moi. Lorsque nous atteignîmes la cour du temple de Shinou, je ne fus pas surpris de voir Ulrike et le Grand Sage qui nous attendaient.

-Heika !

La voix d'Ulrike était joyeuse, comme toujours lorsqu'elle était en présence de MON fiancé, provocant une montée de jalousie qui ne descendit certainement pas lorsque Murata donna une tape sur l'épaule de Yuuri, tout juste descendu de cheval. C'est pourquoi je ressentis une grande satisfaction lorsque mon fiancé écarta la main de Murata et le regarda d'un air sérieux bordant le sévère.

-Murata, il faut qu'on parle, à propos de Shinou.

Le grand sage se mordit la lèvre, dans une manifestation d'infantilisme qui ne convainquait plus personne depuis longtemps.

-Shibuya…

-Non, Murata ! Tu vas me dire ce que toi et le Roi Originel avait en tête et en quoi ça concerne Wolfram !

Un claquement sec marqua le bruit des bottes de Conrad sur le sol alors qu'il descendait de sa monture. Son regard était froid lorsqu'il se pose sur Murata, loin de cette expression sympathique que nous lui connaissions si bien. Le Grand Sage se mit à remuer frénétiquement des mains, avec un sourire.

-Shibuya, Sir Weller, je vous assure que ni moi, ni Shinou n'avons aucun projet contre Lord Von Bielefelt. La seule chose dont nous ayons discuté, c'est comment aider Yuuri à gérer ses pouvoirs et pour ça, Lord Von Bielefelt est nécessaire, mais…

-Alors qu'est-ce qui va me faire tellement souffrir que je vais recourir au Maou ? Et en quoi cela concerne Wolf ?

-Majesté, interrompit la voix douce de Ulrike, j'ai moi-même parlé avec Sa Majesté Shinou. Je vous assure qu'il ne sait pas précisément de quel péril il s'agit et…

Yuuri l'interrompit d'un ton sec qui me surprit.

-Ah, il a dit ça, hein ? Très bien. Et bien, il va me le dire à moi, maintenant ! Je veux le voir, s'il l'ose !

Ulrike eut l'air blessé par le ton et les mots et je dois dire que ce désappointement était aussi le mien. Yuuri n'avait pas à parler à la Grande Prêtresse de cette façon. Surtout que ça ne lui ressemblait pas. Je regardai mon fiancé, ouvrant la bouche pour le rabrouer, lorsque j'eus un instant la vision de Yuuri, avec ses cheveux longs et ses yeux de chat. Ca ne dura qu'un instant, mais, sans trop savoir comment, je sus dès cet instant que Yuuri n'était pas très loin de se transformer. Puis il redevint lui-même, l'air surpris, puis embarrassé. Il regarda Ulrike avec un sourire d'excuse.

-Ulrike, je suis déso…

Mais Murata le coupa.

-Ca a déjà commencé, Yuuri ! Ton inquiétude pour Wolfram prend déjà le pas sur ta conscience ! Il faut que Lord Von Bielefelt et toi fassent ce que Shinou lui a dit.

Mais Yuuri, loin de se démonter, jeta un regard sérieux au Grand Sage.

-Donc, j'avais raison, ça a bien un rapport avec Wolfram !

Murata soupira, puis murmura, en regardant le sol, comme se parlant à lui-même.

-Je te l'avais dit, il est trop obstiné pour être déplacé comme un pion sur un échiquier. Même quand c'est pour son propre bien. Je vais lui dire. Nous n'avons pas le choix.

Yuuri se détendit un peu et Murata releva la tête, un sourire aux lèvres.

-Je vais te dire ce que Shinou et moi avons perçu. Mais je t'avertis, ça n'est pas grand-chose.

Yuuri hocha la tête et Murata nous fit mine de le suivre. Conrad, moi, Yuuri et Ulrike descendîmes les marches menant à la salle de Méditation sur ses pas. Je détestais cette salle, même après sa reconstruction. Je me revoyais toujours, pantin incapable de résister, attaquer mon fiancé, puis la douleur lorsque Shinou…Mais je me forçai à ne pas y penser. Une fois-là, Murata nous fit face.

-Shinou et moi avons perçu une nouvelle ombre qui s'étend sur Shin Makoku. Mais pour l'heure, ni lui ni moi n'avons une vue claire de ce dont il s'agit, c'est pour ça que j'ai jugé préférable de me taire plutôt que de faire planer la peur sur notre pays à la paix si nouvelle…

Yuuri hocha la tête et je l'imitai. C'était vrai, nous savourions tout juste la joie d'être en vie et d'être en paix, inutile de briser le rêve de notre, non, de nos peuples…

-Quel rapport avec Wolfram ? Demanda Weller, calme, ayant retrouvé sa douceur naturelle.

Murata se gratta l'arrière de la tête dans un mouvement qui nous était maintenant familier.

-Et bien, c'est difficile à expliquer. Shinou pense que Lord Von Bielefelt se trouvera être pris dans ce danger. Pour ma part, je pense plus précisément que le danger tourne autour de lui.

Je sentis le bras de Yuuri se refermer sur ma taille et je me rapprochai de lui, inquiet malgré moi.

-Nous ne pouvons rien faire contre quelque chose dont nous ne connaissons pas la nature. C'est pour ne pas effrayer Wolfram que Shinou ne lui a rien dit, mais visiblement il a était maladroit. Encore.

Son ton était celui qu'emploierait un parent en parlant d'un défaut agaçant de son enfant. C'était un peu perturbant de penser que l'enfant en question était notre héros, un Roi vieux de quatre millénaires.

-Tu ne sais rien de plus ? Demanda mon fiancé.

Murata sourit en nous regardant, enlacés comme nous étions.

-Si. Mais à ce que je vois vous le savez maintenant tous les deux aussi. Ca t'aura pris un temps fou, Shibuya !

Yuuri rougit un peu pendant je pesais le pour et le contre de cramer un Sage tout aussi vieux que Shinou.

-Et bien sûr, poursuivit Murata en me souriant avec amusement, ayant probablement deviné mes pensées, je sais aussi ce qui se passerait si quelque chose arrivait à Wolfram.

Il redevint sérieux et regarda Yuuri, ses yeux perçants semblant le jauger.

-C'est pour ça que tu dois apprendre te maîtriser, que tu dois avoir un meilleur contrôle sur tes pouvoirs et que la « forme Maou » doit devenir une partie de toi.

Je tournai les yeux vers le visage de mon fiancé, comme tout le monde dans la pièce. Ses yeux regardaient droit devant lui, mais sans voir. Il était visiblement plongé dans ses pensées. Puis il les baissa sur moi et me sourit.

-Je ne laisserai personne te faire du mal, me promit-il dans un souffle, puis, plus fort à l'adresse de Murata, c'est bon, je vais le faire.

Le Grand Sage approuva de la tête.

-Très bien. Je pense que vous serez plus à votre aise dans un lieu familier et intime.

-Comme notre chambre ? Demandai-je.

Le visage de Murata s'éclaira et il approuva vigoureusement.

-Oui, ça sera parfait !

-Yuuri Heika, je pense qu'il faudrait essayer de savoir de quoi il retourne exactement, intervint Conrad, je vais en discuter avec Gwendal et Günter, mais je pense que la meilleur solution est d'envoyer nos espions pour voir si une menace se lève dans les pays humains, et plus particulièrement à Shimaron…

Yuuri, qui ne me lâchait toujours pas, demanda.

-Comme Yosak ?

Weller sourit et approuva, un air indéchiffrable sur le visage. Il avait toujours cet air étrange et un peu rêveur lorsque le roux était le sujet d'une conversation. _Est-ce qu'un jour ils vont réaliser qu'ils sont parfaits l'un pour l'autre et qu'ils s'aiment, ces abrutis !_

Murata reprit doucement.

-En attendant, je viens avec vous. Je vais vous guider et vous expliquer ce qu'il va falloir faire, mais c'est quelque chose que vous devrez faire seuls.

Je sentis Yuuri se serrer davantage contre moi et me rendis compte que j'avais fait pareil, d'instinct.

-Avant de commencer, attendez-moi, demanda Conrad d'une voix posée, je veux être là s'il se passe quoique ce soit.

Murata sourit avec gentillesse.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, Sir Weller. La forme Maou n'est ni plus ni moi que Yuuri et Shibuya mourrait plutôt que de faire du mal à Lord Von Bielefelt. Wolfram ne risque rien.

_Néanmoins_, songeai-je, _je préférerai moi aussi avoir mon frère derrière la porte._

Je n'étais pas plus rassuré que ça…


	9. Le Maou ou celui que j'aime

Nous nous regardions, assis en tailleur l'un en face de l'autre, sur notre lit

**NdA :** Coucou les filles, gomen ne, je vous fais attendre, surtout que j'étais très contente de l'afflux de review, mais j'ai peu de temps pour écrire.

J'en profite pour faire une réponse, à **Cloclo chan** (à prendre comme elle vient, hein, j'étais super contente de ta review quoiqu'il en soit, et flattée par tes compliments aussi). Les pensées des personnages, leurs réactions, sont là pour illustrer leur personnalité. De même, si je crée un personnage ouvertement homophobe, avec des arguments complètement scandaleux, mais qu'on entend tout le temps dans la rue, ça ne signifie pas que j'adhère ou que je donne du poids à ces arguments. Lorsque Conrad dit dans mon chapitre 5 « un des hommes qui **est vu comme le dominé**, celui qui est la plus féminin, qui joue le rôle de l'épouse en quelque sorte. », ça ne veut pas dire que je le crois, ou même que Conrad le croit (vous l'entendez pas protester vigoureusement dans le fond ?), mais que Yuuri le ressent comme ça, justement parce que c'est une idée reçue de beaucoup de gens. Chaque fois que je fais parler Wolf ou Yuu, ou chacun des autres perso, j'essaye de me mettre au mieux de mes possibilités dans leur peau, mais tout ce que je le fais dire ou ressentir n'est pas forcément en accord avec mes propres idées ou principes. Je suis moi-même bi et, non, je ne pense pas qu'il y ait forcément de « rôle » masculin et féminin dans un couple, homo ou pas. Une autre ch'tite remarque juste parce que ça m'a fait agréablement rire, à **Saemi**. Je sais que l'ortho et la gram sont mes bêtes noires, surtout des fautes d'inattention en fait, mais bon, quand tu me dis « fais un peu attention ! », évite d'écrire le « fais » f-a-i-t, parce que ça fait pas sérieux (c'est à prendre comme ça vient, pareil, je sais que je suis pas au top niveau, à ce niveau-là, donc je vais essayé de faire davantage de relecture intensive ! Promis, je vais faire un effort ! Je vais demander à Gwendal de me relire ! (nooon, après il va être traumatisé par ce que je fais faire à son petit frère !)

**Un chapitre court**, dsl, mais c'est juste pour vous faire patienter jusqu'à ce que j'ai réellement le temps de me plonger dans la vie de famille de Wolf (ce chapitre est un peu hot (**strong M**, mais toujours pas de NC17), et Yuuri est juste un peu OoC, mais c'est prévu…). Je rappelle que pour le moment Anissina reste la grande gagnante…Comme d'hab, j'annonce rapidement le prochain chapitre : **La figure paternelle, la plaie fraternelle**

**Chapitre 9 : Le Maou ou celui que j'aime ?**

Nous nous regardions, assis en tailleur l'un en face de l'autre, nos genoux se touchant, sur notre lit. Murata nous avait aidés à trouver la bonne position, jambes croisées et dos droit, soi-disant pour méditer. Encore une coutume terrestre.

-Il va falloir que Shibuya se détende et se laisse bercer si je puis dire par la voix de Lord Von Bielefelt jusqu'à ce que celui-ci réussisse à toucher la conscience du Maou.

Je ne sais pas qui de Gwendal ou de moi avait l'air le plus incrédule. Mes frères avaient insisté pour rester derrière la porte pendant que Günter mettait en place le réseau d'espionnage. _Yosak devrait arriver au palais d'un instant à l'autre. Magnifique. Conrad va être bizarre et…J'ai l'air nerveux…Non, je ne suis pas nerveux !_

-La clé, c'est de lui parler.

-Mais je dois dire quoi ?

-L'aider à se détendre…L'aider à chercher le Maou en lui…L'aider à se relaxer…Je suis sûr que vous saurez faire ça !

Je ne dis rien, mais fusillai le Grand Sage du regard. Et maintenant, nous étions seuls, et il fallait que j'agisse.

-Très bien, Yuuri, détends toi…

Mon fiancé sourit gentiment.

-Tu serais plus convaincant, Wolf, si tu n'étais pas aussi tendu !

Ca me mit en colère, une colère née de ma peur de mal faire…Il s'agissait de l'avenir de mon Yuuri, le garçon que j'aimais, après tout…

-Je fais ce que je peux, Henachoko ! Il faut qu'il vienne ! Il le faut ! Je ne supporterais pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose ! Tu crois que c'est facile ! Ca n'est pas toi qui…

Yuuri me coupa la parole de la plus douce des façons, il posa ses lèvres sur les miennes. Depuis cet après-midi, il semblait remarquablement à l'aise avec l'idée de m'embrasser. Enfin, je n'allais pas m'en plaindre…Cette fois-ci, il n'y avait presque plus d'hésitation. Yuuri glissa instinctivement sa langue dans ma bouche et je me délectai du contacte savoureux. Ses lèvres devinrent insistantes, l'hésitation laissant place à une grande assurance, et je le sentis bouger. Je devinai, derrière mes paupières closes, qu'il venait de se mettre à genoux, puis presque à quatre pattes en s'appuyant sur un bras, tandis que l'autre se glissait doucement autour de ma taille. Je voulus lui demander ce qu'il faisait, mais il refusa de libérer mes lèvres. Sa langue continuait à m'explorer, lentement, sensuellement, n'oubliant aucun recoin. C'était si intime, comme s'il prenait par cet acte possession de moi. Je ne savais pas encore comment était véritablement l'acte d'amour, mais je n'arrivais pas à imaginer qu'il puisse égaler ça. Le bras qui tenait ma taille remonta langoureusement le long de mon flan jusqu'à mon épaule puis m'encouragea à passer mon bras autour de son cou. Bientôt je m'accrochai désespérément à lui, mes doigts s'enfonçant dans son dos. Il eut un sourd grognement et sépara très légèrement nos lèvres. J'avais l'impression que mes paupières pesaient une tonne, pourtant je cherchai à les ouvrir.

-Yuu…Yuuri…

Mais je n'eus même pas le temps d'ouvrir les yeux avant de subir, avec joie, un nouvel et brusque assaut. Il me poussa doucement, jusqu'à ce que je sente la douceur du lit sous mon dos et la dureté de son corps entre mes jambes. Son excitation semblait égale à la mienne et lorsque son bas ventre entra en contacte avec le mien, je ne pus retenir un gémissement. Sa langue vint caresser la commissure de mes lèvres. C'était si nouveau, si bon que je me sentis perdre pied, incapable de bouger, le laissant faire à sa guise, trop perdu dans les sensations pour remarquer combien ce comportement semblait incongrus venant de mon Yuuri. Il commença à défaire les boutons de ma veste et cela me ramena en partie à la raison. Mais c'était si…

-Mon bien-aimé Wolfram…

La voix était profonde, grave, elle me fit ouvrir les yeux brusquement. Au même instant, ma main glissa dans ses cheveux noirs. Ils étaient longs… Je croisai le regard sombre et acéré du Maou. La main qui détachait ma veste remonta jusqu'à mon visage et le caressa du bout des doigts. J'étais pétrifié.

-Tu as demandé ma présence. Tu devrais savoir que tout ce que je suis t'appartient…

_Et maintenant ? _Murata n'avait rien dit de ce que je devais faire.

-Yuuri ?

Il alla pour m'embrasser de nouveau mais je le retins. Je me sentais un peu effrayé.

-Pourquoi as-tu peur mon aimé ? Murmura-t-il contre ma bouche.

Je déglutis, troublé par le pouvoir, la tranquille assurance qui se dégageait de lui. La force de sa présence était enivrante, comme une puissante liqueur. La chaleur de son corps n'avait pas diminuée, pas plus que la vigueur de son désir.

-Vous…Vous n'avez pas toujours été des plus…des plus…hem…amicaux en ma présence.

Il me sourit.

-A comportement d'enfant mal élevé et, qui plus est, dangereux, je dois appliquer une punition adéquate, pour ton bien également, mon amour. Mais ça n'est pas pour ça que j'aime moins ton âme et ton cœur…

Il eut un léger mouvement d'ondulation qui me fit gémir.

-Ou ton corps.

Il glissa ses lèvres sur ma gorge et sa main déboucla ma ceinture.

-Ahh…Arrêtez…Yuuri…Je…

Mais sa main se fit encore plus aventureuse et les mots se coincèrent dans ma gorge lorsque sa peau toucha ma chair brûlante.

-Je sais ce que tu veux mon amour…la conscience de Yuuri doit accepter toute l'amplitude de ses pouvoirs…le Yuuri que tu connais et moi ne devons faire plus qu'un. Mais ça n'est pas si simple…Hum…Ton parfum est distrayant…

Ses lèvres virent embrasser la peau de ma joue tandis que sa main continuait ses caresses.

-Yuuri et moi avons déjà été en osmose, lorsque nous avons vaincu Shinou. Seule la force de sa volonté peut lui permettre d'utiliser son plein potentiel. Ca ne peut pas se faire que s'il a parfaitement confiance en lui et en ses capacités…et je connais un moyen de renforcer cette confiance…

Ses caresses se firent à la fois plus précises et plus appuyées. Je ne pouvais retenir mes gémissements de plaisir.

-Ton plaisir, Wolfram…Etre capable de te donner du plaisir, voilà ce qui va donner confiance à Yuuri…

Sa respiration se fit plus ardente alors qu'il exhalait mon nom d'une voix rauque. Je rejetai la tête en arrière et sentis sa bouche contre ma gorge.

-Tu es mien, Wolfram. Tu es mon promis. Tu es mon avenir. Ne l'oublie jamais.

La morsure qui suivit, à la fois douce et douloureuse, suffit. Je me laissai aller entre ses bras, en un cri, les mains crispées sur son dos. Un instant je crus perdre connaissance, puis le voile blanc qui m'entourait se dissipa et je vis le visage de mon Yuuri, étrangement sérieux, apaisé, plus mature que je ne l'avais jamais vu, me regarder en souriant.

-Yuu…

Mais la porte s'ouvrant rudement me fit sursauter. Conrad et Gwendal jaillirent dans la pièce, épée en main.

-WOLFRAM !

_Si vous venez protéger ma vertu, c'est un peu tard_, ne puis-je m'empêcher de penser, avant de rougir violemment en me rendant compte de ma position et que la main de Yuuri était toujours à CET endroit.

-Votre Excellence ! J'aurais jamais crû ça de vous !

Yosak. Magnifique. Mon humiliation était maintenant complète ! A défaut de savoir quoi faire, j'enfouis mon visage dans le cou de mon fiancé en grognant.

-Enlève ta main, Henachoko ! Tout ça c'est de ta faute !

La main de Yuuri quitta mon bas-ventre pour se poser près de ma taille sur la couverture. Je sentis un baiser contre mes cheveux.

-Je voulais te donner du plaisir, Wolf…Est-ce que je t'en ai donné ?

_Plus que tout ce que j'ai déjà ressenti dans mon existence. Simplement parce que c'était toi…_jamais je n'aurais osé dire ça tout haut. Ma fierté…Mais je rougis davantage. Cela sembla lui suffire.

-Gwendal, Conrad, Yosak, au lieu de rire ou de nous regarder avec des yeux de merlan frit, je vous suggère de quitter cette salle avant que je ne vous fasse chasser par les gardes pour avoir posé les yeux sur notre intimité.

-Wolfram ?

Ani-ue ne se contenterait pas des mots de Yuuri.

-Je vais bien.

Gwendal émit un grognement exprimant son doute.

-Heika ?

Et Conrad ne pourrait jamais réfréner sa fibre paternelle…

-Oh Shinou ! Capitaine, Excellence, ils vont bien nos tourteraux, ça se voit non ?

Yuuri et moi nous redressâmes. Yuuri s'assit près de moi et me couvris avec la couverture. _Et Yuuri, il n'a pas…_Ou peut-être que si. En tout cas, il n'y avait plus de preuve visible de son désir.

-Et le Maou, Shibuya ?

_Et Murata Ken, ben voyons, tant qu'à faire…_

Je voulais mourir…Je me pris la tête dans les mains, cachant mon visage. La main de Yuuri se posant sur mon genou m'empêcha de céder à la panique.

-Il a pris possession de moi. Mais c'était différent cette fois. Je…je crois que ça venait de Wolfram. Et puis…

Sa voix devint un peu hésitante, mais le Grand Sage l'interrompit.

-C'est très bien ! Donc tu avais conscience de sa présence ?

Je regardai Yuuri entre mes doigts écartés. Il avait un air vaguement perplexe.

-C'était étrange. Mais j'étais conscient. C'était comme si…comme si j'utilisai son assurance…pour…avec Wolf…

Il rougit un peu. _Oublier le « je veux mourir ». Je veux disparaître à six pieds sous terre._

-Visiblement ça a bien marché !

Je n'avais jamais autant haïs la bonne humeur permanente de Yosak qu'en ce moment.

-Yosak…

Le ton semi-réprobateur, et semi-amusé, de Conrad n'arrangea rien à ma situation. Avec un sursaut d'énergie, je me levai et quittait la pièce en courant vers nos bains privés. Une fois là, je me laissais glisser au sol, dos contre la porte, mortifié.

-Wolf !

-Wolfram !

Je n'écoutais ni mon fiancé, ni mon frère ainé. Une seule pensée m'obsédait. Ils savaient. Ils savaient tous. Ce que le Maou avait…Ce que je l'avais laissé faire…

Mais Yuuri était aussi conscient…Comment se faisait-il que mon timide, mon pudique fiancé ne soit pas mortifié par la situation ? Pourquoi étais-je le seul à être embarrassé ?

Et puis une autre idée horrible me traversa l'esprit.

Etait-ce bien Yuuri qui m'avait prodigué toutes ces caresses ? Ou seulement le Maou ? Le premier contacte sexuel autre que le mien sur mon corps aurait dû être réservé à Yuuri. C'était mon fiancé. En avait-il eu conscience ? « Yuuri est Yuuri » avait dit Shinou. « Je voulais te donner du plaisir… » avait dit Yuuri. Mais et si…

On frappa à la porte.

-Wolf ? C'est moi…Ils sont tous parti.

Je ne dis rien, m'entourant de mes bras.

-Est-ce que…est-ce que je t'ai fait mal ?

Mon Yuuri, mon tendre amour, plein de sollicitude…

-Je ne voulais pas, Wolf…Je voulais juste…Je voulais que ça marche…Et…Et je me suis transformé…Et après…C'était comme si tout d'un coup, tout ce qui comptait, c'était mon…hem…mon…

Il prit une profonde inspiration puis marmonna.

-Mon désir pour toi. Et le fait que nous étions fiancés…Et que…et que…je t'aime…Wolf…

J'avais été injuste. Je laissais mon fiancé se torturer…Mais il fallait que je sache.

-Tu…Yuuri, tu étais conscient lorsqu'il…

-Ca n'était pas que lui, Wolf, nous étions deux…Pas au début…Mais peu-à-peu…J'avais besoin de te voir…Ma conscience…J'ai réalisé combien je voulais te voir, t'entendre…C'était étrange…mais j'ai aimé…Et toi, Wolf ?

Je ne répondis rien. Je me levais et ouvris la porte.


	10. La figure, la plaie

**NdA** : Yosh, Minna ! Hisashiburi ! Ben oui, je sais, mea culpa, je suis en retard. Mais réjouissez-vous, ce chapitre est long et ne manque pas de rebondissement. Un peu de angst par contre, mais je ne vais pas les faire souffrir trop longtemps (normalement…).

Petite parenthèse : Dans les mangas, l'insigne des Von Bielefelt est un oiseau d'or, je l'ai changé parce que…Parce que, voilà ! J'étais déjà dans le AU à cause de Filia, donc tant pis, et toc !

Etant désespérée de ne jamais arriver à me relire correctement, je **cherche une béta** pour cette fic si ça intéresse quelqu'un… (Yeux de chaton (ben oui, je préfère les chats aux chiens, alors chaton, pas chiot))

**Merci à tous mes lecteurs** et je vais faire avec cette fic comme avec _Et mes anges volent et meurent _(une autre de mes fics), à partir de maintenant (c'est-à-dire des reviews du chapitre 9), je vais répondre à chacune de mes revieweuses individuellement, donc, si ça ne vous concerne pas, vous pouvez descendre un peu

**Shizuka kurai** : Pas de pb, j'ai moins même trouvé ma faute de frappe assez comique (bon, oui, j'ai corrigé quand même, pas la peine de me mettre encore davantage la honte à moi-même). Continue à me signaler, comme j'ai pas de béta…merci pour me reviewer avec fidélité, c'est toujours agréable !

**cloclo neechan** : Du courage, j'en ai à revendre (en ce qui concerne les fics en tout cas), mais comme toi, c'est plutôt de temps que je manque (pourquoi une journée ne fait-elle que 24 heures et pourquoi doit-on dormir au moins 6 de ces 24 précieuses heures…) ? J'espère bien que tu écris ce que tu penses, sinon, effectivement, ça sert à rien. Moi aussi je réponds ce que je pense, une remarque appelle une réponse. Bienvenu sur le site en tt cas. Et merci pour la review.

**Cha-chaan**** : **Mais arrêtez donc de les plaindre…ça pourrait être pire, ils pourraient en être encore au stade OAV (« je t'aime moi non plus »). Non, sérieusement, j'ai pas fini de les embarrasser, ils sont trop choux, tout simplement. Quand au « moment où ça devenait intéressant » pas de soucis, ça deviendra **très** intéressant dans plus d'un chapitre futur, je ne pourrai pas m'en empêcher et puis, j'avoue, j'aime bien les lemon…Bref. Je sais pas ce que tu entends par « petit signe », mais je vais voir ce que je peux faire.

**Tenjomaho: **Que dire face à cette déclaration ? Je vis pour satisfaire mes lectrices…Et pour les mangas…et pour le vieux rock…et pour le Japon…et pour les bouquins… le ciné…les études…les sciences politiques…hem…bref…Merci pour la review !

**Naikkoh **: aouch…j'espère que tu n'as rien contre l'angst dans le cadre d'un hurt/comfort parce que ce chapitre l'est un peu. Et c'est vrai que Yuuri est aussi aveugle qu'une taupe en ce qui concerne Wolf dans l'anime, mais la vile « yaoidaisuki !»girl que je suis à OoC-ifier le sujet pour le rendre plus réceptif et je suis contente que ça plaise. En tout cas, j'ai essayé, mais je n'arrive tout simplement pas bien à écrire un Yuuram sans prendre la position de Wolf. Ca me parait plus évident comme ça, quoique mon Wolf soit un peu éloigné de celui de l'anime. Bref, merci pour la review…

**Sitatu**** : **Merci pour le jolie compliment (c'est pas tous les jours qu'on me dit que j'ai réussi à faire apprécier un couple). Le Conyuu et moi, ça fait pas bon ménage, je sais pas pourquoi…Peut-être parce que je suis trop attaché au rôle de « grand frère » de Conrad…Et pourtant, j'en ai un, court, en projet (masochiste moi ? Nooon) je sais pas si ça prendra réellement forme, on verra. En tout cas, merci pour la review !

**Chapitre 10 : ****La figure paternelle, la plaie fraternelle**

Yuuri me regardait, se mordant la lèvre en un mélange de culpabilité et d'embarras.

Je revoyais notre…notre…étreinte…_J'ai adoré ça…_Mais je n'étais pas prêt à le dire.

-Henachoko, grognai-je, avant de me diriger vers le bain fumant et de me déshabiller

-Wol…Wolf ? Qu'est…qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Je répondis sans pour autant cesser ce que je faisais.

-Je vais me laver et aussi prendre un bain, je ne sais pas si tu te rends compte, mais je suis tout collant maintenant !

Je me retournai juste à temps pour voir mon fiancé piquer un fard. Je levai les yeux au ciel mais m'abstins de tout commentaire, profitant secrètement de ne plus être le plus embarrassé de nous deux. Profitant également de savoir que ma nudité faisait réagir Yuuri.

-A…Alors ça va, n'est-ce pas ?

Je souris, dissimulé de la vue de mon amour.

-Ca va, Yuuri. Ne t'en fais pas. C'est juste que…

Je faillis faire un bon de trois mètres en sentant deux bras se refermer sur moi. Je sursautai violement, mais Yuuri tint bon.

-HENACHOKO !

Un baiser sur ma nuque ne fit rien pour calmer mes pauvres nerfs.

-Un peu nerveux, Wolf ?

_Nerveux, moi ? Noon, mon timide, mon Henachokome de fiancé, toujours habillé, vient juste de me plaquer, moi, nu, contre sa poitrine. Ai-je signalé qu'il était censé être timide ?_

Il enfouit son visage dans mon cou.

-Je ne pensais pas qu'ils surgiraient tous dans la pièce, Wolf, pardon…

Je me sentis de nouveau rougir et déglutis.

-C'est…c'est pas grave, Yuuri…On…Je vais juste aller prendre mon bain…

Une étrange sensation au niveau de mon cou me fit froncer les sourcils.

-Yuu…Yuuri ? Est-ce que tu viens juste de me renifler ?

La sensation revint, accompagner d'un bruit distinct.

-J'aime ton odeur. Expliqua-t-il, sibyllin.

-Yuuri, je sens la sueur et…et…

Je désignai vaguement mon entrejambe, à défaut d'oser prononcer le mot à haute voix.

-Hm Hm. Approuva-t-il, et je le sentis sourire contre ma peau.

J'avoue avoir été élevé dans le luxe et aimer les odeurs raffinées des huiles et des essences utilisées couramment à la Cour. La crème que j'applique sur mes mains pour l'adoucir après avoir manier l'épée a ma préférence. J'avais du mal à concevoir qu'on puisse prendre plaisir à sentir les odeurs corporelles qui me parfumaient à ce moment.

-Yuuri, c'est dégoutant.

Il me relâcha et je ressentis sa perte avec une grande acuité. Mais il ne s'éloigna pas, il vint juste se placer devant moi.

-C'est pas dégoutant, Wolf. Pas du tout.

Son sourire avait quelque chose d'énigmatique, comme s'il savait quelque chose que j'ignorais. Ca m'énerva un peu. Je fis la moue et le dépassai pour me laver rapidement avant d'entrer dans le bain bouillant. La chaleur de l'eau eut tôt fait de délasser mes muscles et de m'apaiser. Je me laissai aller, fermant les yeux. J'entendis la porte se fermer derrière Yuuri, mais ne bougeai pas d'un cil. Et surtout, je faisais mon possible pour ne penser à rien.

* * *

Après mon bain, une fois enfiler mon uniforme de rechange, je rejoignis Yuuri et Murata (et Conrad, est-il encore nécessaire de le préciser…) dans le bureau royal. Lorsque j'entrai dans la salle, ce fus pour voir un Yuuri écarlate finir de raconter son « expérience » avec le Roi origin…non, le Maou. Je remarquai que Gwendal n'était pas là, mais n'eus pas le temps de m'interroger sur son absence. Murata s'adressa à moi sans ambigüité.

-Lord Von Bielefelt ! Pourriez-vous me répéter ce que vous a dit le Maou durant votre…hem…entrevue.

Le ton du Grand Sage était taquin et malicieux. Je ne pus m'empêcher de rougir au terme « entrevue » et détournai la tête pour le cacher. Murata jouissait trop de la situation à mon gout.

-Pas grand-chose…

_Menteur…_

-…juste que Yuuri…

_Boucle là !_

-…a besoin de prendre confiance en lui…

_Il a aussi dit des choses plus…osées…comme « Tu es mien.», ça te rappelle rien, Von Bielefelt ?_

-…Et que alors, ce Henachoko serait capable de pendre la pleine mesure de ses pouvoirs !

_Ca regarde personne ce qu'il l'a dit quand il… ! _

-Ne m'appelle pas comme ça !

_Yuuri, n'en rajoute pas ! Cette voix dans ma tête se suffit à elle toute seule pour m'enquiquiner !_

-C'est tout ce qu'il a dit ?

_Réponds au Grand Sage si tu oses, Wolfie !_

-Rien ! Et j'ai dis « la ferme » !

Je me tus subitement en voyant les yeux ronds qui me fixaient avec incrédulité.

-Wolfram, tu vas bien ? S'enquit Conrad d'un ton un peu inquiet.

_Ca y est, je suis en train de devenir dingue… _Je ravalai ma salive et grognai un « oui » à mon frère avant de détourner la tête. Je me sentais las.

-Wolf ?

Je me sentais mi heureux (_il s'inquiète pour moi_) mi agacé (_Henachoko, je ne suis pas en cristal !_) par la sollicitude de Yuuri. Cette voix dans ma tête devait être due à la fatigue. Avec tous les évènements de ces derniers jours, ça n'avait rien d'étonnant en soit.

-Ca va, Yuu…

Mais la porte s'ouvrant avec fracas me coupa la parole. Comme prévu…Günter.

-HEIIIIIIKA ! Il faut que vous veniez tout de suite !

-Günter ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Demanda Yuuri, peu alarmé.

_C'est bien, il commence à comprendre que l'hystérie est un état normal pour Von Krist…_

Günter prit une inspiration et proclama d'une voix ennuyée :

-La suite de Lord Von Bielefelt va arriver d'ici demain midi.

_D'accord, j'admets que dans ce cas, l'hystérie est pleinement justifiée…_ Il était tout de même plus qu'étrange que mon père ne se soit pas fait annoncer avant d'arriver. Un tel manquement aux usages, de sa part…_Mais si, bien sûr qu'il s'est fait annoncer, sinon comment Günter saurait qu'il est en chemin…mais alors par qui et pourquoi pas directement à Yuuri, comme le veut le protocole ?_

-Lord Luther est venue annoncer l'arriver de son père. Il discute avec Gwendal en ce moment même.

Je vis l'expression réprobatrice de Günter. Il n'aimait visiblement pas plus que moi la situation…ni l'affront fait a Roi en demandant à parler à son conseiller avant de lui avoir même présenter ses hommages. Pour ma part…je n'arrivais même pas à réfléchir correctement. Je pouvais l'admettre, dans l'intimité de mes pensées, Luther m'avait toujours terrorisé. Depuis mon enfance. Dès la première fois où il a posé ses yeux verts venimeux sur moi alors que je n'étais qu'un petit garçon, j'ai su qu'il me haïssait. Ces yeux me font toujours penser à du poison, vert liquide, sombres et vicieux. Luther…Je frissonnai. Je ne voulais pas le voir. Je ne le voulais pas ! Je voulais aller me cacher dans notre chambre, sous la couverture…Dans les bras de Yuuri.

_Pourrais-tu être plus pathétique… ?_

Je serrai les dents, tentant de calmer la panique que je sentais monter en moi, aussi irrationnelle qu'elle soit…

-Wolf ?

Je me tournai vers Yuuri. Il me regardait avec sérieux et je compris que ça n'était pas la première fois qu'il m'adressait la parole. Je ne dis rien, une boule dans la gorge m'empêchait de parler.

_Ne me demande rien, Yuuri…_

Les sourcils de mon fiancé se froncèrent davantage mais il n'ajouta rien, semblant accorder ma muette requête. Il me prit doucement la main et la porta à ses lèvres pour y poser un baiser furtif et je sentis mon corps se détendre et mon angoisse s'apaiser. _Mais comment fait-il pour… ?_

-Allons voir ton frère, d'accord ?

Je hochai faiblement la tête et il me dédia un sourire radieux, encouragement muet. Je vis du coin de l'œil Conrad s'avancer, l'air plus sévère que d'habitude. Oh oui, lui aussi avait des souvenirs cuisants concernant Luther.

-Allons-y, Shibuya ! Je me sens prêt à affronter une terreur blonde de plus du clan Bielefelt!

-De quoi ? Criai-je, vexé de son regard amusé.

-Allons, allons…tenta Yuuri en pressant davantage ma main, tout en s'insérant pas tellement subtilement entre Murata et moi.

-Comment ça « de quoi » ? Rit doucement Murata. Vous oubliez que j'ai traité avec ces dites terreurs pour la première fois il y a quelques 4000 ans ! Je sais de quoi je parle !

Je me demandai très sérieusement quelle serait la sentence pour avoir grillé le plus vénérable conseiller de la Cour à la manière d'une viande oubliée sur la braise lorsque Yuuri m'entraina à sa suite avec rapidité.

-Yuuri ! Lâche-moi !

-Pour que tu grilles ce pauvre Murata à la manière d'une merguez sur un barbecue ? Certainement pas !

_Merguez ? Barbecue ? Mais de quoi il parle ?_

A cet instant, pour la raison évidente que le vocabulaire terrestre de Yuuri m'était inconnu, je n'avais pas compris à quel point il était étrange que nos pensées soient si proches.

-Ce « pauvre » Murata ? Tu as entendu ce qu'il a dit !

Yuuri ralentit mais ne me lâcha pas la main, me forçant à marcher à ses cotés.

-Qu'il a rencontré ta famille pour la première fois il y 4000 ans, ce qui est vrai. Et que cette famille donne naissance à des blonds volcaniques, ce qui me parait assez plausible.

Il y avait une lueur à la fois taquine et tendre dans son regard. Il se pencha pour approcher ma bouche de mon oreille.

-Mais je suis persuadé que j'ai le plus beau près de moi.

Je fis mon possible, mais vraiment tout ce que je pouvais, pour ne pas rougir. Peine perdue.

* * *

Plus nous nous rapprochions du bureau de Gwendal, plus l'angoisse revenait. Je me surpris plus d'une fois à serrer fortement la main de Yuuri et tentait tant bien que mal de réfréner ma panique. Heureusement, je sentais derrière nous les présences muettes mais apaisantes de Conrad et Günter et entendais Murata siffloter un air qui m'était inconnu. Je n'étais pas seul, ça n'avait rien à voir avec toutes ses fois où Luther était venu dans ma chambre au Château Bielefelt pour me blesser de ses mots cruels et acides. Je me répétais cela encore et encore, alors même que Günter nous passait devant pour ouvrir la porte devant nous et annoncer d'une voix solennelle :

-Sa Majesté Shibuya Yuuri, 27ème Maou et son fiancé, Lord Wolfram Von Bielefelt.

Ca me faisait tout drôle d'entrer comme ça, main dans la main avec Yuuri, annoncé comme son promis. Il allait me falloir un certain temps pour m'habituer au fait que, oui, ça y était, j'étais bel et bien considéré comme le fiancé de Yuuri.

Gwendal était assis, droit et sévère, derrière son bureau. Son visage était de marbre. Je ne connaissais pas grand monde, à part Conrad et Haha-ue, et bien sûr sa Némésis Anissina, qui puisse soutenir son regard quand il est comme ça. Et…

_Oh, Shinou, donne-moi la force !_

Luther n'avait pas changé d'un pouce, mais bien sûr quel Mazoku change en si peu de temps ? Il était de ma taille - nous étions tous soit petit soit très grand dans la famille, allez savoir pourquoi… - mais un peu plus large d'épaule, sa cape cintré noir et argent renforçant encore cette impression. Il s'était tourné à notre entrée, nous faisant face, rigide, ses yeux verts, assortis à sa tenue de voyage en cuir souple, me foudroyant du regard. Son visage était bien plus dur que le mien et ses minces sourcils ne faisaient que renforcer l'image de serpent qui dansait dans mon esprit. Sur le torse de son pourpoint, le loup aux yeux émeraude des Von Bielefelt se tenait droit, comme perché sur un roc, menaçant sans être agressif. Comme j'aimais ce symbole ! Mais comme j'aurais voulu ne jamais le voir en ces murs !

Gwendal se leva et s'inclina devant Yuuri avec une déférence dont il faisait rarement preuve. Je sentis l'étonnement de mon fiancé face à cette marque de respect. Ani-ue ne le faisait jamais. Mais là, un étranger était dans les murs, qui plus est un Von Bielefelt, il fallait respecter les traditions. Et ce, peut importe combien elles paraissaient obsolète quand on connaissait la relation entre Yuuri et Gwendal. Luther lui-même ne se décida qu'après un moment trop long à enfin s'incliner sèchement et rapidement devant le Souverain.

-Bonjour, s'exclama Yuuri avec son enthousiasme habituel. Pas la peine de vous inclinez ! Shibuya Yuuri, enchanté !

Et de s'incliner à son tour. Je résistai à l'envie de me taper le front de la main. _Je sais que s'incliner lorsqu'on se présente est une coutume de son pays d'origine, mais il est le Roi, bon sang ! Henachokome !!_

Je vis Luther plisser les yeux, quelque peu pris par surprise, avant qu'il ne se reprenne et qu'un sourire méprisant ne se dessine lentement sur son visage.

-Luther Von Bielefelt, énonça-t-il avec douceur, de cette voix grave et élégante que je ne connaissais que trop bien.

Yuuri lui dédia un brillant sourire.

-Alors vous êtes le frère de Wolf, s'enquit mon Henachoko de fiancé avec cette curiosité naïve que je n'avais jamais autant détesté.

Le sourire de Luther se crispa encore davantage alors que la température de la pièce sembla baisser de plusieurs degrés.

-J'ai cet…honneur…en effet.

-C'est vrai que vous vous ressembler beaucoup.

Yuuri me sourit avant de reporter son attention sur Luther qui reprenait la parole, une sourde colère au fond de la voix.

-Je n'ai pas grand-chose à voir avec ce bâ…avec Wolfram. Nous n'avons que très peu vécu ensemble, Yuuri-Heika.

Un joli rattrapage qui ne m'empêcha pas d'entendre le « Bâtard » tout à fait distinctement, comme une lame mordant ma chair là où elle commençait tout juste à cicatriser. Yuuri me serra brièvement la main et je compris que cela ne lui avait pas échappé non plus. De toute manière, à qui cela aurait-il pu échapper ? Je sentis la honte bruler mes joues et baissai la tête. Je savais que je me mettais en position de faiblesse, mais ne pouvait m'en empêcher. Et Luther le savait. Je serrai les dents.

-Vous allez pouvoir apprendre à mieux vous connaître dans les prochains jours, décida Yuuri, avec confiance, peut-être que vous avez plus en commun que ce que vous croyez !

Avec un coup d'œil à Luther, je sus immédiatement que nous venions effectivement de nous trouver un point commun : cette idée nous dégoutait tous les deux.

-Votre Majesté, intervint doucement Günter, Lord Von Bielefelt doit être exténué

_Exténué…Tu parles…_

-Peut-être pourrions-nous le faire conduire à ses quartiers ?

-Et il y a de nombreuses affaires qui exigent votre attention, trancha Gwendal d'une voix sèche.

Je ne savais pas ce qui s'était passé avant notre arrivée, ou quels avaient pu être les sujets de leur discussion, mais je devinai qu'il en appelait à tout son self control pour ne pas s'en prendre physiquement à Luther.

Yuuri inclina la tête.

-Bien sûr ! Je vais montrer ses appartements à Lord Von Bielefelt !

-Yuuri-Heika…Voulut intervenir Conrad, sentant probablement venir les problèmes.

-C'est Yuuri tout court, nazukeoya, sourit mon fiancé sans l'écouter.

J'étais sur le point de lui lâcher la main. Il voulait faire l'imbécile avec Luther, parfait, mais pas question que je l'accompagne. Puis je me ravisai, honteux. Quel guerrier est, à plus de 80 ans, toujours terrorisé par son grand frère et quel chevalier du Roi laisse son suzerain seul face au danger ? Au contraire, je resserrai mon emprise avec résolution.

-Wolf, est-ce que tu pourrais aller voir Greta ? Je crois qu'elle voulait prendre le thé avec toi.

_Par…Pardon ?_ D'abord, c'était faux, Greta n'avait jamais demandé à prendre le thé avec moi, et ensuite, de quel droit ce Henachoko se débarrassait-il de moi comme ça !

Mais il se tourna vers moi et je vis le sérieux au fond de ses yeux noirs. Il voulait être seul avec Luther. _Pourquoi ? Et si Luther me ressemble et que…_Je réfrénai immédiatement cette montée de jalousie, aussi impromptue qu'irraisonnée. Luther n'avait rien qui pourrait plaire à Yuuri. Cependant j'étais inquiet pour mon naïf fiancé entre les griffes de cette vipère (oui, je sais, les vipères n'ont pas de griffe, mais si vous croyez que je pouvais réfléchir correctement dans mon état !).

Yuuri me sourit à nouveau et je compris qu'il était tout à fait sûr de lui et aussi inamovible qu'une montagne. Je plissai les lèvres mais lâchai sa main et, sans un regard à Luther, quittai la pièce à la recherche de Greta.

* * *

Ma petite princesse se trouvait de fait dans la cuisine principale, en train de se laver les mains. Une bonne odeur de gâteau au chocolat embaumait l'air et je déduisis qu'elle avait dû encore une fois s'essayer à la cuisine. Malgré ma désapprobation - la cuisine n'est pas une activité qui sied à une princesse – je ne pouvais que reconnaître ses indéniables talents dans ce domaine.

-Wolfram, s'écria-t-elle à mon entrée avec un large sourire.

_Yuuri n'est peut être pas son père de sang, mais qu'est-ce qu'elle lui ressemble ! _

-Tu arrives trop tôt ! Le goûter n'est pas prêt ! Greta a fait le gâteau préféré de Yuuri !

Je souris à cela et Lasagna s'inclina.

-Votre Excellence, je pensais faire servir le thé dans le salon bleu, puisque le frère de votre Excellence vient d'arriver.

Je grimaçai, non seulement au mot frère, mais à l'idée de devoir prendre le thé avec Luther. Greta gloussa et je lui lançai un regard interrogateur.

-Wolfram a fait la même tête que a fois où Sangria avait mis trop de poivre sur la viande ! Comment il est, ton frère ? Est-ce que toute la famille de Wolfram va venir ? Oh ! On pourrait ajouter des fraises, qu'est-ce que tu en penses Sangria ?

Je regardai avec indulgence Greta, souffler par sa capacité à changer de sujet dans la seconde, mais heureux de ne pas avoir à répondre à ses questions. D'une certaine manière la présence de Greta allait m'aider à affronter tout cela. Parce qu'il allait falloir que je la protège de ma famille et cela me rendait fort, étrangement. Mon père n'allait jamais l'accepter comme ma fille et les autres…Les autres allaient la blesser, par leurs remarques ou leur indifférence. _Je ne laisserai rien lui arriver ! _

-On va chercher Chichi-ue !

La voix cristalline et joyeuse de Greta s'éloignant de moi me força à abandonner mes sombres pensées et à me mettre à courir pour la rattraper. Elle bondissait joyeusement dans les escaliers et les couloirs en direction du bureau de Yuuri.

-Greta ! Attends-moi !

* * *

Nous arrivâmes à l'aile du château réservée aux appartements des invités et Greta s'arrêta d'un coup à l'angle de deux couloirs. Je me penchai au dessus d'elle pour voir ce qui l'avait stoppé ainsi et dû retenir une exclamation.

Devant nous, à quelques mètres se trouvait Luther, effondré contre une porte, une expression de pure terreur vissée sur le visage et devant lui… Devant lui, se tenait Yuuri, ou plutôt, la forme Maou de Yuuri, ses cheveux noirs glissant sur ses épaules, ses yeux de chat rivés sur Luther. La souveraine furie du Maou irradiait tout le couloir et les signes de la punition étaient gravés dans le bois au-dessus du blond…

-Chi…

Je plaquai les mains sur la bouche de Greta, l'empêchant d'intervenir. J'avais confiance en Yuuri, mais la menace qu'il présentait sous cette forme était bien réelle. Je ne comprenais pas. Si les signes étaient gravés, cela signifiait que Yuuri avait déjà rendu sa sentence, alors pourquoi le Maou ne cédait-il pas la place à mon Henachoko de fiancé ? J'avais peur. Oui, à cet instant, j'avais peur, non pas de Yuuri, mais pour Yuuri.

-Lord Von Bielefelt, si vous menacez encore une seule fois ma famille, vous subirez bien plus que cela ! Et s'il arrive quoique ce soit à Wolfram, priez que je n'y survive pas, parce qu'aucun endroit au monde ne vous mettra à l'abri de ma vengeance…

Son courroux sembla redoubler à cette menace. Il fallait que j'intervienne. Si Yuuri tuait Luther, je pourrais aisément danser de joie, mais tout Shin Makoku se préparerait à la guerre civile. Ce serait détruire tout ce que Yuuri a battit. Tout ce que nous avons battit…

Je fis glisser Greta derrière moi et sortit de notre cachette. Prenant une grande inspiration et priant Shinou pour que ma voix ne tremble pas, je criai à plein poumon :

-HENACHOKO !

Luther sursauta violement. Le Maou se contenta de couler son regard depuis Luther vers moi. Je frissonnai en me souvenant de ses mêmes yeux, amplis de désir, incandescents, enchaînant les miens, alors qu'il emprisonnait mon corps dans notre étreinte, à peine quelques heures plus tôt.

-Oui, mon bien aimé ?

Sa voix était calme et son regard un mélange d'indulgence et de possessivité que je n'aurais jamais crû possible. Il avait des yeux si expressifs, pour qui le connaissait…

Je pris mon courage à deux mains (je l'aurais bien pris à plus de main…si ça avait été possible) et m'avançai pour le gifler. Il ne me laissa pas faire, attrapant sans difficulté ma main et en profitant pour me tirer dans ses bras. Je tentai de le repousser, les mains à plat sur son torse mais il ne bougea pas d'un pouce, enserrant ma taille entre ses bras et posant ses lèvres sur les miennes. Son baiser était ardent et familier. Je m'entendis gémir, mon corps entier s'embrasant à son contacte. Mes mains s'accrochèrent à sa tunique et je fermai les yeux. Sa langue plongea dans ma bouche avec une arrogante assurance, mais je me trouvai incapable de l'en empêcher. J'aimais tant son contacte. Je l'aimais tant. Mais j'aimais Yuuri bien davantage. Cette pensée me sortit de la transe sensuelle dans laquelle il m'avait piégé. Je m'écartai brusquement, me rendant très bien compte que je n'avais pu le faire que parce qu'il l'avait permis. Il me sourit, caressa distraitement une de mes mèches blondes et se transforma sous mes yeux. Le fait que la transformation ne le fasse plus ni s'évanouir ni même s'affaiblir était nouveau. Je ne savais pas encore si c'était bon signe.

Me souvenant soudainement de la présence de Luther, je reportai mon attention sur lui. La haine pure qui brillait dans ses yeux me fit frémir et je me plaçai inconsciemment entre lui et Yuuri. Il se leva et tira sur ses vêtements pour se donner un semblant de dignité puis ouvrit la porte derrière lui et après un bref salut, entra et la referma d'un coup sec. Je soupirai de soulagement…

…et me tournai vers Yuuri, furieux. Son air embarrassé ne fit rien pour me calmer. Je pris une inspiration mais avant que j'aie pu libérer toute ma colère sur mon promis, Greta jaillit dans le couloir et se jeta dans ses bras.

-Chichi-ue ! Greta a eu si peur !

Yuuri sourit, rassurant et caressa les cheveux de Greta.

-Lààà. Il ne s'est rien passé de grave, Greta. J'avais juste besoin d'éclaircir certaines choses avec Luther Von Bielefelt. Certaines personnes sont difficiles, tu sais…Je m'excuserai de mettre emporter.

_Il nous joue le retour du Roi-démon parce qu'il a été poussé à bout, et tout ce que ça lui inspire c'est de s'excuser ! _Songeai-je avec une tendresse agacée. Je voulais savoir le « pourquoi ? » mais pas maintenant, et surtout pas devant Greta.

-C'est lui, Luther ? Questionna Great, avec une grimace. Greta ne l'aime pas.

_Et Greta a bien raison !_

-Allons, allons, Greta, la rabroua gentiment mon Henachoko de fiancé, les Von Bielefelt sont ta famille aussi. Il va falloir apprendre à composer avec ton oncle Luther. Ca vaut pour moi aussi d'ailleurs, vu qu'il sera mon… mon beau-frère.

-Ca n'est pas mon frère ! Criai-je violement. Il ne le sera jamais ! Ne raconte pas ce genre de chose à notre fille !

-Wolfram…Commença Yuuri, mais l'arrivée de Günter le coupa.

-Ah, votre illustrissime Majesté ! Je vous cherchais ! Le tailleur vient d'arriver ! Vous devez a-bso-lu-ment le laisser prendre vos mesures maintenant où votre tenue de cérémonie ne sera jamais prête à temps !

Yuuri soupira.

-Günter, la cérémonie n'est que dans deux semaines…

-Une semaine et six jours, corrigea sentencieusement le conseiller. Oh, Shinou, Shinou ! Comment va-t-on réussir à être dans les temps ! Il faut se dépêcher !

Il saisit le bras de Yuuri, un peu trop possessif à mon gout, mais je n'eus pas le temps d'intervenir que Greta se saisissait de l'autre bras de mon infortuné promis.

-Nooon ! Greta veut que Yuuri vienne prendre le thé avec Greta et Wolfram ! Greta a préparé son gâteau préféré !

Coincé entre les deux, Yuuri essaya de trouver un compromis.

-Je vous rejoins dans une demi-heure, d'accord Greta ?

-Mais votre Majesté, le tailleur…

-…Est ici pour plein d'autres nobles. Ca peut attendre. Je vais le laisser faire ses premières mesures ensuite j'irai goûter avec Greta.

Günter soupira mais hocha la tête et les deux partis relâchèrent leur prise.

Je regardai mon fiancé partir, incertain de pourquoi je n'avais rien dit de sa transformation à Günter et du fait que je savais que je ne voulais en parler à personne. Quelque chose de dangereux se profilait. Je le sentais, même sans l'aide de Murata et de Shinou…Et l'augmentation de la fréquence des apparitions du Maou me terrifiait. L'emprise qu'il avait sur moi…Mais je ne voulais pas en parler. Peut-être cherchais-je à éviter la vérité ? En tout cas je me sentais mal-à-l'aise et la présence de mon…frère…n'arrangeait rien. En parlant de frère, où diantre était Conrad ?

-Dis, Wolfram…

Je baissai les yeux vers Greta et vis son expression inquiète.

-Il ne va rien arriver à Yuuri hein ?

J'haussai les épaules.

-Mais non voyons, Greta, que veux-tu qu'il lui arrive, à part se faire piquer par un tailleur maladroit ?

Mais lorsqu'elle me prit la main, nous serrâmes chacun avec plus de force que d'ordinaire.

* * *

Le salon bleu, une vaste salle aux tentures indigo et aux rideaux de voiles bleu ciel, avait été réarrangée pour accueillir confortablement une dizaine de personne en cercle autour d'une table basse en bois de cèdre sur laquelle serait servi le thé. Greta et moi nous étions installés sur l'un des longs canapés de velours. Ma petite princesse s'était allongée, la tête contre ma poitrine et je l'entourais de mon bras tout en tenant le dernier roman d'Anissina que je lui lisais à haute voix. Cette fois-ci, notre infatigable héroïne devait garder une forteresse assiégée par une armée de zombis (quelle imagination...). Greta ne cessait de pousser des exclamations de plaisir et d'excitation face aux prouesses guerrière de l'alchimiste aventurière. Le bruit de la porte s'ouvrant m'avertit que nous n'étions plus seuls. Je me redressai et levai les yeux pour voir Luther entrer. Je déglutis et me forçai au calme. Il s'avança et s'arrêta à distance raisonnable devant nous. Son regard et son expression étaient ouvertement méprisants.

-Alors c'est vrai ? Tu as adopté une chienne perdue ?

Je me sentis bouillir de rage mais ses yeux me maintenaient à ma place et je serrai les dents. Greta leva des yeux incertains sur moi. Bien sûr. Elle avait été entouré d'amour depuis son arrivé ici. Comment aurait-elle pu imaginer que Luther, un membre de sa famille d'après Yuuri, pouvait parler d'elle en ces termes ?

Il ne fallait pas qu'elle assiste à ça.

-Greta, va rejoindre ton père.

-Mais Wolfram…

-Fais ce que je te dis !

Ma voix claqua comme un coup de fouet dans la pièce. Greta avait des larmes au fond des yeux. C'était la première fois que j'étais aussi sec avec elle. Mais je refusais de montrer la moindre faiblesse devant Luther, aussi stupide que puisse paraître cette attitude. Je voulais être quelqu'un en face de mon frère. Quelqu'un de fort. Et chez les Bielefelt, quelqu'un de fort ne montre pas d'émotion.

Greta finit par se lever piteusement et quitter la pièce après m'avoir jeté un dernier regard, comme si elle espérait que je la rappelle, mais je n'en fis rien. Mon cœur se serra en pensant à ce que je venais de faire, mais cela me sortis de l'esprit presque immédiatement quand le rire cruel de Luther raisonna dans la pièce.

-Eh bien, Wolfie…Une humaine ? Pouvais-tu tomber plus bas et trainer davantage dans la boue le nom qui t'a été donné ?

-Greta est la fille de Yuuri.

Je refusai obstinément d'écouter la voix qui m'accusait d'hypocrisie. Je voulais que Greta soit ma fille…mais je ne voulais pas que ma famille le sache. Incapable de m'en tenir à ma promesse de la protéger d'eux, je me rangeais de leur coté…

Je voulais tellement qu'ils me respectent.

-Qui est lui-même à moitié humain…

Il sourit et s'assit en face de moi.

-Tu es toujours aussi mignon.

Je savais que ça n'était pas un compliment.

-Tu as vraiment tout hérité de ta putain de mère.

Mon sang se mit à bouillir.

-Haha-ue n'est pas…

-Une putain ? Tu appelles comment une femme qui couche avec tous les hommes qui passent ? Qui va jusqu'à se vautrer dans le lit d'un humain, traitrise, alors qu'elle dirige le peuple Mazoku ? Qui séduit un homme marié ?

Je baissai la tête, partagé entre la rage et la honte. Je n'avais pas honte de ma mère. Ma mère…ma mère était une femme amoureuse, qui ne faisait que rechercher le bonheur. Elle n'avait jamais apporté autre chose que de la joie autour d'elle ou du moins elle avait tout fait pour. Je n'avais aucun doute qu'elle aimait le père de Conrad, même si par là elle m'avait maudi en m'offrant un frère ainé que j'aimais et que je devrai voir enterré…Quand à la séduction de mon père…Mon père n'était pas le genre à faire quelque chose qu'il ne voulait pas.

Mais je ne disais rien pour la défendre. Ma honte…Mon humiliation…

-Et tu vas faire comme elle, n'est-ce pas ? Ou plutôt tu l'as déjà fait. Mais tu es encore plus dégénéré qu'elle ! Tu n'as même pas attendu le mariage pour jouer les mignons pour ce bâtard moitié-humain. Ca fait combien d'année que tu lui ouvre tes jolies jambes ? Deux ans ? Trois ?

Je relevai brusquement les yeux. De quel droit osait-il…

-Yuuri et moi n'avons jamais…

Mais une brusque rougeur enflamma mes joues. C'était un mensonge. Yuuri et moi avions…et pas plus tard que ce jour.

-Il semblerait que si, commenta sèchement Luther, devinant que je ne pouvais nier, ce souverain de pacotille a dû bien profiter de tes charmes.

Je rougis davantage et gardait la tête baissée, humilié…j'aurais tellement voulu qu'il comprenne…

-Tu préférerais que père règne ? Demandai-je, espérant attirer son attention sur autre chose.

Il eut une grimace dédaigneuse.

-Bien sûr. Shin Mazoku a besoin d'un souverain réel. Mais père et moi sommes des patriotes. Nous respecterons le choix de Shinou. De toute manière ton bâtard de futur époux ne vivra pas bien longtemps de par son sang impur…

Je frémis. La seule pensée de la mort de Yuuri, qui viendrait avant la mienne, me glaçait le cœur et l'âme.

-…Et je ne t'apprendrai rien en te faisant remarquer que tu ne peux pas lui donner d'héritier. Le Maou suivant sera quelqu'un avec suffisamment de force de caractère et de vertu pour régner sur tout Shin Makoku.

Shinou ! Luther... veut le trône ?

Je n'avais jamais pensé à cela. Pas un seul moment. Je craignais le désir d'enfant de Yuuri comme un facteur pouvant l'éloigner de moi, mais je n'avais jamais pensé au problème de la lignée. La question ne s'était jamais posée dans le passé puisque Shinou désignait les Maou et que les Mazoku étaient bénis d'une vie extrêmement longue. Mais à présent…

Qui prendrait le trône à la mort de Yuuri ? Moi ? En aurais-je la force ? La force de lutter contre les ambitions de nobles aux dents longues ou de nobles qui, comme Luther, désapprouvaientt nos alliances avec les Humains ? Est-ce que tout ce qu'avait construit Yuuri était destiné à disparaître ?

-Ca me fait penser…

Il tira un parchemin de sa ceinture et me la tendit avec un sourire acide.

-C'est de la part de père. Il voulait que tu la lise le plus rapidement possible.

Je pris le parchemin et l'ouvris, alors que Luther se callait contre son fauteuil, comme s'il se préparait à regarder un spectacle divertissant.

Le message était clair, court et il me transperça de part en part aussi affreusement qu'une épée.

_Wolfram, je suis extrêmement déçu. Je ne laisserai pas déshonorer notre famille, nous en reparlerons. Ton père. _

Je fermai violement les yeux, cherchant à tout prix à m'empêcher de pleurer devant Luther. Le mot « déçu » dansait dans ma tête. Toute ma vie, j'avais cherché l'approbation de mon père et l'avait obtenu. Sa déception…Le fait qu'il considère mon amour pour Yuuri comme quelque chose d'indigne de moi, me meurtrissait.

-Tu m'excuseras auprès de ton « fiancé », Wolfie, déclara Luther d'une voix ravie, mais je me sens encore un peu fatigué. Bonne fin d'après-midi, petite pute.

Les mots, leur vulgarité même, ne me touchait pas. Je me fichai de Luther. Du moins je le voulais de toutes mes forces.

Mais mon père…

* * *

Et c'est roulé en boule sur le canapé, serrant le message contre mon torse, les larmes coulant sans discontinuer sur mon visage, que Conrad me trouva quelques minutes plus tard.


	11. Famille, je vous hais

**NdA : **Et voilà, après un mois d'absence, le retour de Testament en ligne…Que dire, sinon que j'ai eu une grosse panne d'inspiration et que ce chapitre ne s'est pas fait sans mal (abus sur onigiri, écoute intensive de Soundtracks, matage en boucle de KKM…que des horreurs, je vous dis). Donc, ce chapitre est un peu à part, à mon avis, des précédents. Disons que j'ai cherché à rendre l'infantilité de Wolf de façon plus explicite…Mais bon, je vous laisse découvrir tt ça tranquille.

Bon, maintenant, pour la réponse aux reviews (qiark ! 14… glups, faut vraiment que j'arrête de laisser trainer mes histoires trop longtemps…je vais y passer la nuit…) quoiqu'il en soit, si ça vous intéresse pas, faîtes marcher la molette de la souris plein pot !

**Sheinah**** : **que te dire de plus à toi, qui vient de devenir officiellement ma bêta, à part un grand merci ? Tu n'as pas besoin de t'excuser de ne pas laisser de review, il n'y a aucune obligation à la clef :)…

**Sitatu**** : **j'espère que la fan de ConYuu que tu es ne se rebellera pas contre ce chapitre et que tu continueras à apprécier l'histoire (et ce pauvre Wolf va avoir bien besoin de tes encouragements, Henachoko comme il est…)

**Saemi : **J'adore les reviews, je vais pas mentir, mais ne vous excusez pas de pas en laisser, y a aucune obligation, lisez, appréciez si possible, la review, c'est seulement si vous avez envie :) … Bref, oui, Luther est un salaud, c'est comme ça…Mais vous verrez, il a de bons cotés, sisi, tt n'est jamais tt noir…

**shizuka kurai** : Ah…Ma défenseuse de Wolfie favorite ! Je serai ravie de t'utiliser abusivement comme bêta…mais ça sera pour le prochain chapitre parce que tête de nœud comme je suis, j'étais persuadée que t'avais pas de compte et par voie de conséquence, que j'avais pas ton adresse (« c'est pas grave Amb… c'est à force de boire trop de café…Elle a ton histoire dans ses alertes, mais bon… » « Ouuuui bon ok, ça va, Wolfram, couché ou je te laisser seul à seul avec Luther pour tt un chapitre ! » « Elle est mignonne, faut pas faire attention… » « J'ai dit couché ! ») Pour en revenir à tes reviews…Je me sens flatté que tu compares Luther à Lucius, parce que, bien que je n'aime pas particulièrement Harry Potter j'ai beaucoup aimé l'acteur qui joue son rôle et j'aime assez le perso dans le bouquin (oui, je sais, ça va en faire hurler certain(e)s, mais c'est comme ça, je trouve l'histoire de HP trop plate et les perso trop stéréotypés, et pour bien en rajouter, je suis aussi hyper allergique à Naruto) …Et pourquoi se consoler au fond des draps quand il y a pleins de terrasses au clair de lune dans le château…

**halianna : **Ben, voilà, je ne vous laisse pas comme ça (chapitre 10) mais comme ça (chapitre 11), à plus pour le chapitre 12… :)

**briottet**** : **Tout d'abord merci de ton offre, et pardon de publier avant d'avoir eu ta réponse mais j'ai déjà entamé le chapitre suivant et je voudrais pas les publier à un trop court intervalle l'un de l'autre…pardonpardonpardon, promis, pour le suivant, je patienterai…En tout cas, merci pour les encouragements

**Naikkoh :** Bon ben si t'as rien contre l'angst, tt mieux, parce que…Bref, pour écorcher vif, démonter, péter la gueule…etc…à Luther, faites la queue et prenait un ticket, parce que l'auteure n'est pas prête à s'en débarrasser du grand frère acariâtre et cruel…niark…(et merci pour le compliment)

**cloclo neechan**** : **Je continue, je continue, si ma muse masculine Wolfie me le permet…Et pour ce qui est de Luther, comme je l'ai dit, faîtes la queue…et merci pour l'offre, mais faudrait que tu me donnes une adresse mail :)…

**deedo valentine**** : **Serais-tu une fan de Lodoss ? Ca fait tellement longtemps que j'ai pas parlé à quelqu'un qui s'y intéressait (Deedo et Vincent Valentine, peut-être ? Si c'est le cas nous avons quelques goûts communs (à part Harry Potter)…Faudra que je passe sur ton blog). Pour en revenir à la fic, oui, je la continue et merci des compliments…

**arala87**** :** Où est la file pour cogner sur Luther ? Derrière une majorité de mes revieweuses apparemment…Et Wolf n'était pas si pire au début (okok, c'était un sale petit prétentieux, un snobinard égoïste…un…bref…mais c'est l'adolescence…)…J'espère que tu continueras à apprécier.

**Ashura : **demande et tu seras exhaussé (avec un petit mois de retard) ! Voici la suite ! Et j'essaye de prolonger l'anime, si ça n'est que les auteurs (ah, les salauds, ne jamais faire confiance à un mangaka !) ont décidé de le continuer ts seuls, faisant de ma fic un encore plus AU que ce qu'elle n'était. Mais j'aime à penser que c'est un bon AU (c'est à force d'entendre tous vos compliments…)

**meliy**** : **_devient tt rouge_ euh, la meilleure, je sais pas mais c'est sympa que tu le penses…et c'est moi qui vous remercie de vous y intéresser ! Enfin, bref, voilà la suite…

**La Dama Arual**** : **Tout d'abord, je suis très impressionnée, comme je le suis toujours, par les étrangers qui arrivent à bien lire le français et à l'écrire, c'est une langue vraiment difficile. Donc, un grand merci à toi pour ce bel effort. Et un grand merci pour les compliments, je vais tâcher de rester à la hauteur !

**ninou123**** : **malheureusement pour lui, Wolfie est trop mignon pour son propre bien…Et les perso mignons sont destinés à souffrir entre mes mains (si y en a qui lise mes fics Gundam, ils ne le savent que trop). Enfin, voici la suite…des souffrances et réconforts de Wolf.

**Chapitre 11 : Famille, je vous hais…**

-Wolfram ?

Je déglutis et me cachai le visage derrière les mains. J'entendis Conrad soupirer, puis le sentis s'asseoir à coté de moi.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait, cette fois ?

Je serrai les dents. J'ai déjà dit combien je déteste quand il fait ça. À croire qu'il a des pouvoirs de divination comme Ulrike…

-Qui ? Je…Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles…

Je sentis sa main sur mon épaule, puis glissant sur mon dos, apaisante.

-Wolfram, je ne connais que deux personnes capables de te mettre dans cet état-là. Je viens d'en laisser une aux attentions de son tailleur, il ne peut donc s'agir que de l'autre. D'où ma question, qu'est-ce que ton père a encore fait ?

Je n'avais pas suffisamment de volonté à ce moment-là, que ce soit pour nier ou pour défendre mon géniteur. Mais j'avais encore suffisamment de fierté pour ne pas vouloir montrer la cause de mon désarroi à mon frère. Je donnai un brusque coup d'épaule pour l'obliger à éloigner sa main avec un grognement.

-Ça ne vous regarde pas, sir Weller.

Je me levai promptement et essuyai mes larmes d'un revers de main.

-Wolfram…

Je jetai un regard venimeux à mon frère. _Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui faut pour comprendre que je veux qu'il me laisse tranquille !_ Je rajustai ma veste et tournai la tête…et compris que Conrad n'avait fait que me prévenir. La porte s'était ouverte sans que je m'en aperçoive. Greta, presque en larmes, se tenait là, serrant la main d'un Yuuri mortifié.

-Heika, je pensais que nous pourrions…

Günter s'interrompit, non pas à cause de moi, mais parce que l'aura de mon fiancé commençait lentement à s'étendre autour de lui. Je me mordis la lèvre. _Nononononon, pas maintenant ! _Yuuri devenait une fois de plus le Maou sous nos yeux.

-YUURI ! Criai-je, espérant contre tout espoir interrompre le processus. Yuuri ! Je vais bien ! Pas la peine de monter sur tes grands chevaux !

Je vis avec soulagement son aura se résorber. Mais le regard de Yuuri était toujours sévère et sa voix mortellement calme lorsqu'il exigea :

-Conrad, emmène Greta, je voudrais parler seul-à-seul avec mon fiancé.

Greta ne dit rien et alla se réfugier dans les bras de Conrad. Günter et mon frère partis, Yuuri s'avança et me prit la main.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, Wolf ? Pourquoi pleures-tu ?

Je ne tenais pas à répondre à l'une ou l'autre de ces deux questions, je pris donc le parti d'esquiver.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Ça serait plutôt à moi de te demander ça ! Une simple peccadille et tu rapatries le Maou ? Tu trouves ça normal ?

Il marmonna quelque chose que je ne compris pas.

-Tu peux répéter ?

Yuuri prit une inspiration et admit à voix haute.

-Je déteste quand tu souffres.

Je souris intérieurement mais ne laissai rien paraître.

-Et ça justifie que tu l'appelles ?

Yuuri se mordit la lèvre et se concentra sur nos mains jointes.

-Je ne l'appelle pas…pas vraiment. Il vient plus ou moins quand ça lui chante, comme avant.

C'était bien ce que je craignais. J'attirai Yuuri vers le canapé et l'obligeai à s'asseoir près de moi. Je ne résistai pas lorsqu'il m'attira dans ses bras.

-J'ai peur, Yuuri, murmurai-je doucement.

Ca n'était pas ce que je voulais dire. Je voulais le rabrouer, m'énerver…Mais c'était la seule chose à laquelle je pensais.

-J'ai peur qu'un jour il vienne et ne reparte plus…Que…Que tu…

La main de Yuuri me caressait les cheveux, doucement et, oserai-je le dire, tendrement.

-Ça n'arrivera pas, Wolf.

Je me redressai d'un coup.

-Comment tu peux en être aussi sûr ? Hein ? Comment ?

Yuuri me sourit, de ce sourire qui l'illumine entièrement jusque dans le fond de ses yeux noirs.

-Parce que tant que tu seras là, j'aurai toujours une raison de revenir. Toi, Greta, Conrad, ma famille…Je n'ai pas envie de vous quitter.

Je détournai les yeux pour ne pas me remettre à pleurer comme un enfant…Et pour étouffer ma jalousie ! Non, mais c'est vrai à la fin, pourquoi toujours Weller ?

-He…Henachoko…

_Non, dites-moi que je n'ai pas la voix qui tremble…bravo, Wolf, entre tes crises de larmes et les tremblements tu trouves que tu ressembles encore à un prince ? _

-Pourquoi tu pleures, Wolf ? Répéta la voix de Yuuri, alors que ses mains entouraient à nouveau les miennes.

Je ne voulais pas lui dire. C'était…trop intime ? Non, pas vraiment…Disons, trop blessant, trop peu valorisant.

-C'est juste un peu difficile pour moi, Yuuri. Ne t'inquiète pas.

Je lui souris, tout en prenant conscience que je souriais rarement à Yuuri, ou à n'importe qui d'autre, juste pour le geste, sans arrogance.

-Alors pourquoi tu as crié sur Greta ? Tu ne cries jamais sur Greta.

_Ah, oui…Ça…_

-Je n'ai pas…Je n'ai pas crié sur Greta. Luther a été particulièrement mauvais tout à l'heure. D'habitude, il ne déploie sa verve que sur moi, mais cette fois-ci…enfin, je voulais juste éloigner Greta, avant qu'il ne fasse un commentaire qui lui aurait vraiment fait mal.

_Tu n'as aucune idée, Yuuri, de sa méchanceté, d'à quel point il peut se montrer vicieux._ Je me mentais à moi-même et je le savais, mais Yuuri n'en avait aucune idée et accepta ma réponse avec un hochement de tête. J'avais honte et encore plus honte du fait que Yuuri ne semblait pas penser une seule seconde que j'avais été injuste avec elle. Comme s'il me pensait au-dessus de ça. J'aurais tellement aimé être aussi fort que l'image que mon fiancé avait de moi. Pour le moment, je laissai mes pensées dériver, la main de Yuuri toujours fortement serrée dans les miennes.

On frappa à la porte et Sangria entra, portant un plateau.

-Oh. Oh, excusez-moi Majesté, je pensais que…

Yuuri lui sourit chaleureusement et lui fit signe de poser le plateau sur la table.

-Merci, Sangria.

Elle se retira et Yuuri m'embrassa sur la joue.

-Je vais chercher notre fille. Plus de larmes, d'accord ?

Je hochai la tête et sourit. Mais le sourire disparut rapidement, alors que je le regardais partir. Les mots de mon père brûlaient mon esprit. La lettre de mon père n'étant plus dans ma main, je la cherchai sans regarder, presque inconsciemment. Alors que mes doigts ne rencontraient que la douceur du tissu du canapé et des coussins, je tournai la tête et commençai à chercher frénétiquement le papier. Il n'était nulle part, ni sur le canapé, ni en dessous. Un frisson glacé me parcourut. Se pourrait-il que Yuuri…Mais non, je l'avais vu partir et il n'avait rien dans les mains. En plus ça ne ressemblait pas à mon honnête plus que de raison de fiancé de chiper ainsi à autrui… À part dans le cas de mon testament, mais…

Quoiqu'il en soit, ça ne laissait qu'une possibilité.

_Weller ! Je vais le tuer !_

Je me levai, furieux, et m'avançai vers la porte quand celle-ci s'ouvrit sur Yuuri et Greta. Je m'arrêtai net en voyant le visage mi-triste, mi-méfiant de ma princesse. Je l'avais rudoyée. J'avais été un couard. Un silence gêné s'installa, jusqu'à ce que Yuuri tourne les yeux vers le plateau amené par Sangria où trônait un magnifique gâteau au chocolat, nappé de crème et surmonté de fraises des bois.

-Ce gâteau sent vraiment bon ! s'écria mon fiancé avec un air gourmand.

Greta et moi ne pûmes nous empêcher d'éclater de rire à son enthousiasme enfantin et cela sembla chasser les nuages entre nous. Elle lâcha la main de Yuuri pour venir prendre la mienne et me tirer vers le canapé. Le temps du thé, en savourant le délicieux gâteau de Greta, j'oubliai Weller, Luther et même mon père, au profit de cette petite famille que nous formions tous les trois. Ma famille.

* * *

Je ne pus me mettre en quête de Conrad immédiatement après le thé pour deux raisons. La première étant que Yuuri semblait décidé à ne pas me lâcher d'une semelle, la seconde étant que j'appris rapidement que mon frère était enfermé avec Gwendal, Günter et Yosak dans le bureau de mon aîné afin de deviser de ce fameux danger… Mais au moins, Luther semblait décidé à rester cloitré dans ses quartiers. Greta courait devant nous en composant un bouquet de fleurs, alors que nous marchions dans les jardins du château. J'essayai de toutes mes forces de ne pas penser au lendemain. Peine perdue, évidemment, je ne pouvais penser qu'à ça.

-Il faut que tu reprennes ton entraînement à l'épée, Henachoko !

Je tentais depuis une dizaine de minutes de convaincre Yuuri de l'importance pour lui de maîtriser davantage les arts guerriers, mais il n'était pas très réceptif. Il semblait juste s'amuser de me voir m'énerver. Au bout d'un moment, je levai les bras au ciel avec agacement et accélérai le pas pour rejoindre ma fille. Ma fille. Alors que je me penchais pour me mettre au niveau de Greta, une douce chaleur m'envahit. C'était si doux de m'autoriser à penser à elle en ces termes. Bien sûr, j'avais toujours déclaré le fait, mais je commençais tout juste à vraiment y croire. Et ça me faisait un peu peur aussi. J'avais prouvé aujourd'hui que je n'avais rien du père parfait.

-Majesté, Excellence !

La voix joyeuse de Yosak traversa le jardin, alors qu'il nous adressait une mimique exagérément joyeuse.

-Yosak !

Mon fiancé lui fit un geste de la main avec un grand sourire. Mais le roux ne faisait que passer et il disparut au détour d'une allée, probablement pour se rendre aux écuries. Je fronçai les sourcils, pensif. Ainsi, c'était lancé. J'adressai une brève prière à Shinou, tout en sachant que ça n'avait plus vraiment de sens, pour que la paix ne soit pas à nouveau troublée.

-J'espère que tout se passera bien.

Yuuri m'avait rejoint et je pouvais voir les mêmes pensées qui me préoccupaient peintes sur son visage. Mon promis était sérieux, presque triste.

-Chichi-ue ?

Nous avions oublié la présence de Greta, qui nous regardait à présent avec confusion. Yuuri reprit instantanément son expression chaleureuse et lui caressa les cheveux.

-Est-ce que ça te dirait d'aller dîner en ville ce soir, Greta ?

-Vrai ? S'écria notre princesse, les yeux illuminés alors que mon fiancé confirmait d'un hochement de tête. Je vais demander à Sangria de m'aider à mettre ma nouvelle robe !

Et elle disparut en courant avec enthousiasme.

-C'est malin, Yuuri ! Tu te rends compte que c'est dangereux ? Et en plus Günter va faire une crise d'apoplexie ! Et Luther, tu y as pensé ? Les convenances exigent que… !

-Calme-toi, Wolf.

Je me tus en surprenant son expression grave et penchai la tête sur le coté, cherchant à véhiculer par mon regard mon désir d'explication.

-Il n'y a pas vraiment de danger à aller en ville de nos jours et puis Conrad sera avec nous. Pour ce qui est de Günter, je m'en charge. Mais si je fais ça, c'est justement pour éloigner Greta de Luther. Tu l'as dit toi-même, Wolf, et je te fais confiance, il sait se montrer particulièrement vicieux. Je veux lui faire comprendre que Mazokus et Humains sont égaux et peuvent vivre ensemble, mais pas au risque de blesser notre fille. Alors tant pis pour les convenances.

Je ne pouvais que l'approuver et ce n'était pas comme si j'allais dire non à une soirée loin de Luther.

-Je vais chercher Weller. Occupe-toi de Günter.

Yuuri ne se montra pas difficile et partit en quête de son conseiller. J'allais en plus avoir une occasion de déverser mon courroux sur mon frère pour ce qu'il avait osé faire. Mais où chercher ?

Appelez cela l'instinct ou le hasard, mais je choisis le chemin des écuries. Alors que je contournais le bassin central de la cour adjacente, le vent me porta les voix de mon frère et de Yosak. Décidément…Mais je n'allais pas laisser passer cette chance. Je rebroussai chemin et contournai la cour, pour me rapprocher d'eux, à l'abri du mur.

Je ne ressentais aucune honte à espionner mon aîné. Pas après ce que Conrad avait fait.

-Vous pensez vraiment que cette histoire a un rapport avec Dai Shimaron ? Ils n'ont même pas encore de nouveau roi…

Conrad haussa les épaules et passa une main sur son visage.

-Non, je ne pense pas que les troubles arriveront de chez les humains…Mais on ne peut prendre aucun risque.

Il y eut un court silence, puis Yosak fronça les sourcils en posant les mains sur ses hanches.

-Vous avez vraiment l'air épuisé, Cap'tain. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Épuisé ? Conrad ? Je n'avais rien remarqué…Sûrement, Yosak exagérait ?

-Je t'ai déjà dit que j'allais bien.

La voix de mon frère manquait de sa patience habituelle.

-Les cauchemars sont revenus ?

De quoi pouvait-il bien parler ? Conrad avait des cauchemars ? Étrangement, je me rendis compte que je n'imaginais pas Conrad avec des petits problèmes comme ça…C'était presque trop…commun…Pour moi, Conrad tenait du héros de légende, blessé mais jamais abattu, au-dessus de tout. _Comment peut-on soi-disant détester son frère et le déifier ? _Je n'eus pas le temps de répondre à ma propre question que Conrad hochait lentement la tête.

-Ils sont de plus en plus violents. Et en plus de ça, il y a autre chose concernant Wolfram…

Yosak eut un sourire ironique.

-Laissez-moi deviner…La joyeuse visite de famille dans toute sa splendeur.

-Ca n'est pas le moment de faire du mauvais esprit, coupa sèchement mon frère.

D'habitude les blagues à deux pièces de cuivre de Yosak le faisaient sourire, mais là…

-Je suis inquiet, Yosak, reprit-il après un moment. Lord Von Bielefelt a toujours une influence énorme sur Wolfram. Et si tu avais lu…

Il s'interrompit à temps, ou JE serais intervenu pour les empêcher de s'échanger mon courrier personnel.

-Si j'avais lu quoi ?

Conrad secoua légèrement la tête et Yosak fronça les sourcils.

-Vous êtes sûr que vous ne voulez pas que je reste ?

-Non, nous avons besoin de ces renseignements. Et puis deux sangs mêlés sur qui taper suffiront à Lord Von Bielefelt, je pense.

Je grinçai des dents. Conrad n'avait pas le droit de…L'image de mon père foudroyant Conrad du regard pendant que sa femme sifflait « Reste en dehors de ça, bâtard ! » me traversa l'esprit.

-Un.

-Comment ?

-Un seul sang mêlé, Capitaine. Je vous connais trop bien. La première chose que vous allez faire c'est vous mettre entre Bielefelt et le gamin.

Conrad ne dit rien, mais sembla se détendre un peu et sourit. Yosak hocha la tête et une sorte de silence gênant s'instaura sous mes yeux intéressés. Ils se regardaient par intermittence, lorsqu'ils pensaient que l'autre ne le faisait pas. Je m'attendais presque à ce que quelque chose se passe, sans savoir précisément ce que je pressentais. Mais finalement, Conrad se contenta de murmurer.

-Bon voyage.

Et il se détourna pour retourner vers le château alors que Yosak le regardait partir, une expression mi-triste, mi-résignée sur le visage. Il resta là une minute avant de rentrer dans l'écurie.

* * *

Ayant était le témoin très indiscret de cette conversation qui semblait bien plus intime qu'elle ne l'était en surface, j'en avais oublié tous mes griefs contre Conrad. Je me détournai de l'écurie et marchai sans but dans le jardin. Si seulement mon père pouvait changer d'avis. Tiens, même un tremblement de terre rendant le palais royal inaccessible m'aurait plu à ce compte là ! Je ne voulais pas être au milieu de mes familles…Je ne voulais pas voir Conrad contre mon père…Je ne voulais pas entendre les cris et invectives de mes parents l'un contre l'autre…Je ne voulais pas regarder mon fiancé être insulté tout en sachant que je n'aurais pas le courage d'intervenir. Alors que Weller, lui, l'aura, ce courage. Et si Yuuri se rendait compte que finalement il…Je déglutis. Non. Yuuri m'aimait, il me l'avait dit et prouvé.

Mais étais-je digne de son amour ?

Je m'assis sur le bord d'une des innombrables fontaines du château. L'endroit où m'avaient conduit mes pas était reculé et avait été laissé à l'abandon. Les herbes folles poussaient un peu partout et la pierre de la fontaine, d'où aucune eau ne jaillissait plus depuis longtemps, était craquelée par les racines. Je me penchai pour cueillir une fleur, semblable à une clochette, d'un orangé sombre. C'était l'une de ces petites fleurs sauvages qui couvrent Shin Makoku et embaume l'air des champs et des forêts où elles ont trouvé une place. Mais c'est aussi le composant principal d'un des poisons les plus mortels qui soient. Je ne le savais que trop. Le père de Gwendal avait été assassiné par des humains par le truchement de cette arme lorsqu'Ani-ue était encore enfant. J'essayai d'imaginer ce que je pourrais ressentir si j'apprenais la mort de mon père et fermai les yeux, avant de jeter la fleur avec rage. Que m'apporterait la mort de mon père à part du chagrin ? Rien.

-Wolfram ?

Je levai les yeux sur Weller. Comment m'avait-il trouvé, celui-là ? C'était vraiment désagréable à la longue…

-Ca ne te ressemble pas de déprimer seul, ainsi. Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

Je serrai les dents, ma colère ravivée.

-Et tu le saurais, hein, si ça me ressemblait ! Après tout, tu ne te gènes pas pour fouiller dans mes affaires personnelles !

Je ne vis pas immédiatement l'air vaguement confus de mon frère.

-De quoi parles-tu ?

_Il a l'audace de nier !_

-De la lettre de mon père ! Celle que tu m'as prise pour la lire, tu me crois assez stupide pour ne pas m'en apercevoir ?

-Wolfram, je ne sais pas de quoi tu…

-C'est ça ! Et ce que tu as dit à Yosak devant l'écurie tout à l'heure, hein ?

Je ne remarquai enfin son expression perplexe que parce qu'elle se transforma en outrage.

-Wolfram, tu nous écoutais ?

Je ne pris même pas le temps de réfléchir à ma propre indiscrétion, enveloppé dans ma propre rage. Rage née de la honte que j'avais d'avoir été surpris dans ma faiblesse et qu'il en sut la cause. Qu'il soit tellement plus fort que moi. Jalousie.

Je n'avais même pas conscience de ce que je disais.

-De toute façon, tu sais quoi ? Je m'en fiche ! Peut-être que mon père a raison et que ton sang humain a vraiment apporté quelque chose de pourri dans ton corps et dans ta tête !

Je me levai brusquement et partis sans le regarder mais sa voix me coupa dans mon élan.

-Tu fuis, petit frère ? Tu ne peux pas me dire quelque chose comme ça et ne pas me regarder en face.

Je n'avais jamais entendu cette voix froide, impersonnelle. Même lorsqu'il avait prit le parti d'obéir à Shinou et de devenir notre ennemi, il avait toujours une voix douce et chaleureuse. Même lorsque j'avais été odieux, il me traitait toujours avec affection. Cela me força à repenser à ce que je lui avais dit et ma gorge se bloqua. Comment avais-je pu…Pourquoi avais-je… ? J'étais horrifié. Je sentis mon estomac se soulever, comme si je m'apprêtais à vomir et, ne pouvant affronter ce que je venais de déclencher, je partis en courant.

Je ne repris conscience de mon environnement que lorsque j'eus fermé la porte de notre chambre derrière moi et m'appuyai contre. Je respirai profondément, tentant de chasser le tremblement de mes membres puis allai me jeter sur le lit, serrant fortement un coussin contre ma poitrine.

Comment allais-je pouvoir regarder mon frère en face suffisamment longtemps pour lui faire mes excuses ?

Je rougis rien qu'à l'idée de devoir m'excuser. Et pourtant, avec ce que j'avais dit, je n'avais pas le choix…Comment avais-je pu…à Conrad…

J'entendis la porte s'ouvrir et me redressai, m'attendant à voir Yuuri. Mais ce fut Greta qui entra, enveloppée dans une robe de crêpe et de rubans verts.

-Wolfram ? Chichi-ue et Greta ont cherché Wolfram partout. Pourquoi Wolfram ne vient pas ?

Elle entra et s'approcha du lit sur lequel elle monta en faisant attention à ne pas abîmer sa robe.

-Wolfram ?

Ses grands yeux étaient inquiets et je me forçai à lui sourire.

-Ça va, Greta.

_À force de mentir à tout le monde, je vais devenir doué…_

Mais ça n'allait pas. Avant, lorsque j'en voulais à Conrad, je me trouvais toujours une raison plus ou moins légitime…Cette fois-ci…Je n'avais que moi à blâmer.

-Greta, je pense que je…

Mais je m'interrompis en voyant son visage déçu et triste. Elle avait deviné ce que j'allais dire. J'aurais voulu ne pas avoir à affronter Conrad ce soir, mais vu mon comportement envers Greta quelques heures plus tôt, je n'avais pas le droit de lui refuser quoique ce soit.

-D'accord, Greta. Laisse-moi une minute pour me changer.

Ma princesse me surprit totalement en m'attrapant par les épaules et en m'embrassant sur la joue.

-Merci, merci ! Greta est si heureuse !

Elle sauta du lit et sortit en courant, me laissant totalement interloqué.

* * *

Je me regardais dans le miroir de notre chambre, en finissant de nouer le ruban de ma chemise de nuit. La soirée n'avait pas été, et de loin, aussi gaie qu'elle aurait dû. Conrad était distant envers tout le monde et ne m'avait pas adressé un seul mot ou un seul regard. Il n'avait pas répondu aux multiples « Ça va ? », « Quelque chose ne va pas ? » et autres interrogations du même genre, qu'elles viennent de Yuuri ou de Greta. Le repas avait été très bon d'après Yuuri (n'ayant pas été habitué à ce genre de cuisine commune à la marmite, le goût en était très grossier pour mes papilles) et Greta avait adoré les confiseries que la patronne lui avait offertes, conquise comme il se doit par l'adorable candeur de notre fille. Conrad avait à peine touché à son assiette et je me doutais bien que ce n'était pas par snobisme. L'ambiance avait donc été plus que mitigée et j'espérais de toutes mes forces que Yuuri mettrait ça sur le compte de la présence de Luther, mais je savais et Yuuri le savait sans doute aussi, que même les pires démons ont leurs limites.

-Wolf ?

Je me détournai de mon reflet pour croiser les yeux sombres de mon fiancé. Il portait son pyjama bleu, mais juste le bas, ce qui me permit de contempler le jeu de ses muscles sous sa peau bronzée…je me sentis frissonner. Mais son regard était scrutateur.

-Que s'est-il passé avec Conrad ? Vous vous êtes disputés ?

Je me rebiffai, à la fois par culpabilité et par jalousie. Je l'ignorai et allai me coucher.

-Wolf…Yuuri soupira mon nom avec un mélange d'agacement et de résignation.

Je ne l'écoutai pas et lui tournai le dos, relevant les couvertures jusqu'à ma tête…pour les avoir rabattues au niveau des genoux une seconde plus tard. Une main vigoureuse me saisit l'épaule et me tira en arrière. Je me retrouvai sur le dos, les yeux fixés sur mon fiancé. Il avait les sourcils froncés.

-Dis-moi, exigea-t-il sur un ton qui ne souffrait pas de refus.

Je ravalai ma salive et détournai les yeux.

-Je…Nous nous sommes disputés…Il a lu une de mes lettres privées et je…je me suis énervé. Je lui ai dit…je lui ai dit des choses que je n'aurais jamais dû dire, voilà !

-Oh, Wolf…

De nouveau ce ton résigné. Je grognai, sans cesser de regarder la table de chevet.

-Tu me laisses dormir, maintenant ?

-Comment es-tu sûr qu'il a lu ton courrier ? Ça ne ressemble pas à Conrad !

_Non, bien sûr, ça ne ressemble pas au Plus-que-parfait-Conrad ! _Songeai-je, indigné que mon fiancé prenne toujours le parti de Weller.

-Il a toujours raison avec toi, hein ? Tu es mon fiancé ! Tu devrais…

Mais il m'interrompit tout en ramenant mon visage vers lui.

-Ça n'a rien à voir avec ça, Wolfram, et tu le sais ! Mais tu es toujours déraisonnable lorsqu'il s'agit de Conrad !

Je le repoussai si violemment qu'il tomba du lit avec un jappement de douleur. Je sortis du lit et lui crachai au visage tout mon fiel :

-ESPÈCE D'INFIDÈLE ! Si tu aimes tant Weller, pourquoi tu ne l'épouses pas ?

Puis je quittai la pièce en courant, furieux contre moi-même de ma conduite, et contre Yuuri de toujours me préférer Weller. Je ne voulais pas penser à ma culpabilité. Je tournai à l'angle d'un couloir sans même me rendre compte de la direction que prenaient mes pas. Mes larmes rendaient ma vue floue. Une voix me coupa dans mon élan.

-On retourne dans sa chambre après avoir servi le Roi, jolie courtisane ?

Je m'arrêtai net, mortifié, les yeux fixés sur le portrait de Lord Nikola, l'un des précédents Maou. Je savais où se trouvait ce portrait. Dans les quartiers des invités. Dans ma fuite, je venais d'arriver devant la chambre de Luther, qui m'avait probablement entendu. _Non.Non.NON_. C'était un cauchemar, ça devait être un cauchemar…Une main glissa sur mon épaule et je frissonnai de dégout. Le souffle de mon frère frôla mon cou.

-Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, tu serais déjà mort. Tu n'es même pas digne de récurer les sols de ce château.

Puis il s'écarta et j'entendis la porte de sa chambre se refermer. Avec un râle de douleur, je m'effondrai au sol. À peine quelques jours plus tôt ma vie n'avait jamais semblée aussi belle et maintenant j'avais blessé ma fille, m'étais fâché contre mon frère et mon fiancé, et ma famille débarquait…Je me forçai à me relever pour ne pas donner à Luther plus de satisfaction qu'il ne devait déjà en ressentir à m'avoir humilié ainsi. Lentement, je quittai cette maudite aile du château et me rendis sur l'une des terrasses, celle-là même, notai-je avec amertume, où j'avais parlé à Flurin. M'appuyant sur le parapet, je contemplai les étoiles. L'un des squelettes gardiens volait au-dessus de la tour nord et je souris en pensant à l'idiote affection que mon fiancé leur portait…

-Wolfram ?

Je ne dis rien et parvins à ne pas sursauter en sentant les bras de mon promis se refermer autour de ma taille. Il se pressa contre moi et posa la tête sur mon épaule et m'embrassa sur la joue. Il devenait de plus en plus difficile de ne pas réagir à sa présence.

-Tu es calmé ? Ce que tu peux être stupide parfois…

Je voulus me dégager et crier, mais ayant prévu mon mouvement, Yuuri me serra plus fort, m'empêchant de bouger.

-Ne dis rien, tu sais que c'est vrai.

Il soupira et ses mains se mirent à doucement caresser ma taille et mon torse.

-Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu penses que j'aime Conrad plus que toi. C'est idiot. D'abord, je ne vous aime pas de la même façon, tu es mon fiancé…Conrad est comme un grand frère et il est mon parrain. Je l'aime énormément, mais c'est différent de ce que je ressens pour toi. Et surtout n'oublie pas une chose, je pourrais vivre sans Conrad, mais je ne pourrais pas vivre sans toi.

Je sentis une larme couler sur ma joue à cette déclaration. Je fermai les yeux et me laissai baigner dans la douce chaleur, à la fois physique et spirituelle, de mon fiancé.

-Mais tu ne peux pas nier que tu es déraisonnable chaque fois que Conrad est concerné. C'est pourquoi je t'ai demandé si tu étais sûr de ce dont tu l'accusais…

Je revis l'expression confuse de mon frère lorsque je l'avais accusé. Et Conrad n'était pas du genre à mentir…Non. Il fallait qu'il soit responsable…Sinon…Sinon…J'étais un parfait salaud.

-Je…Je…

Je rougis. Comment avais-je pu ? Yuuri eut un petit rire et me serra fortement contre lui pendant un instant.

-Je t'aime stupide petit idiot.

Je me tournai dans ses bras pour lui faire face et cherchai ses sentiments sur son visage. Il y avait une affectueuse indulgence, mais surtout…

Impulsivement, je passai mes bras autour de son cou et attirai sa bouche à la mienne. Je l'embrassai avec passion, sentant ses mains explorer mon dos après s'être brièvement tendues sous la surprise de mon offensive. Je fermai les yeux sous le délice de cette caresse. La langue de mon fiancé caressa mes lèvres et je lui offris l'accès, exigeant même qu'il vienne en moi. Je l'aimais tant. Le goût de Yuuri…Si doux, masculin et si…intoxiquant. Je perdais pied et ne faisais rien pour arrêter ma chute.

Alors que nous nous séparions un bref instant pour reprendre notre souffle, je soupirai :

-Pardon…Pardon, hena…Yuuri…Je suis désolé.

Il secoua la tête et posa à nouveau ses lèvres sur les miennes. Je cédai sans résistance lorsqu'il me pressa contre lui et rougis de plaisir en sentant son ardeur contre mon bas-ventre. La mienne était tout aussi enflammée. La main de Yuuri remonta jusqu'à mon épaule et s'accrocha au col de ma chemise de nuit, la tirant pour qu'elle glisse le long de mon bras et attaqua de sa bouche gourmande la peau tout juste dévoilée. Je gémis sous l'assaut et caressai ses mèches noires.

-Yuu…Yuuri…

Mon Yuuri. Mon amour. Pas le Maou. Juste celui que j'aimais plus que tout. J'eus un sursaut en sentant son autre main remonter le long de ma cuisse, tirant le tissu qui la couvrait.

-Wolf…Je…J'ai…

Il se redressa et me regarda, la peau rougie, les yeux brûlants.

-J'ai envie de te voir nu.

Je rougis à mon tour mais hochai néanmoins la tête. Il me prit la main et m'entraîna à sa suite vers notre chambre.

Je me tenais debout devant le lit où Yuuri était assis. Il me regardait, presque hésitant. Je n'étais pas très vaillant moi-même. Ce n'était pas aussi facile qu'avec un Maou dominant et sûr de lui.

Nous n'étions que deux adolescents, avides mais incertains. Prenant la décision pour nous deux, je laissai ma chemise de nuit glisser de mes épaules et chuter au sol. Le regard de mon fiancé voyagea lentement sur mon corps, caresse silencieuse et intime, ou mille mots non prononcés. Je savais que j'étais beau. Je savais que je lui plaisais. Je pouvais lire son désir au fond de ses yeux noirs, dans le tremblement de ses mains…

J'aimais Yuuri. Je n'avais pas peur. Je m'agenouillai devant lui et pris sa main, la posant sur ma poitrine.

-Touche-moi, Yuuri. Toi. Seulement toi. Ce n'est pas lui que j'aime.

Mensonge ou vérité ? J'aimais le Maou. J'aimais sa puissance, la force de sa présence, son assurance…Mais c'était de la fascination, pas de l'amour. Rien à voir avec ce que je ressentais pour Yuuri.

-Touche-moi, le pressai-je doucement.

Et je fermai les yeux sous ses caresses…

* * *

Finalement, nous ne sommes pas allés plus loin que quelques caresses et quelques baisers. Yuuri n'avait jamais retiré son pantalon, mais je m'en fichais. Je n'avais jamais rien ressenti de pareil. Et m'endormir dans ses bras m'avait procuré un incroyable sentiment de liberté et de sécurité, ma chemise reposant au sol, oubliée.

Lorsque je m'éveillai, j'étais seul et le soleil illuminait puissamment la chambre. Après une rapide toilette, j'enfilai mon uniforme, presque inconsciemment, pris dans un brouillard délicieux né de la nuit précédente. J'en sortis néanmoins en entendant frapper à la porte.

-Entrez.

La porte s'ouvrit sur Luther. Je me tendis, mais il se tenait droit et impassible, distant. Il était en uniforme officiel, bleu nuit et argent, sa cape de soie retenue par une broche verte en forme de tête de loup, symbole de sa position d'héritier de nos terres, et ses cheveux blonds étaient ceints d'un diadème d'émeraude. Il tenait dans ses bras une autre cape et une broche plus petite de la même forme.

-Père va arriver d'ici une heure. Il a envoyé un écuyer annoncer son arrivée et apporter ceci. C'est un cadeau. Pour toi.

Il n'avait pas besoin de préciser que mon père s'attendait à ce que je porte la cape pour sa venue, c'était évident. Je m'avançai et il me la tendit, ainsi que la broche. Une fois que je les eus prises, il sortit sans aucun commentaire, digne, mais je n'y prêtai pas attention. Je m'assis sur le lit et posai la broche pour caresser le riche tissu bleu sombre de la cape. J'étais heureux du cadeau, mais perplexe. Pourquoi après la lettre…La lettre ! Je n'y avais plus songé depuis la veille. Il fallait que je sache. J'enfilai la cape et accrochai la broche avant de me rendre au salon bleu. Je croisai un grand nombre de serviteurs en effervescence. Ça n'avait rien d'étonnant. Mon père avait dû faire les choses dans les formes et prévoir une longue suite pour l'accompagner dans son voyage. Et Gwendal le savait.

Le salon bleu avait été nettoyé et rangé. J'aurais dû m'en douter. Je me mis donc à la recherche de nos soubrettes. Je finis par mettre la main sur Lasagna, qui préparait l'une des chambres des quartiers des invités. Elle s'interrompit en me voyant.

-Oh. Votre Excellence ? Qu'y a-t-il ?

-Qui a nettoyé le salon bleu hier après le thé ? Demandai-je abruptement.

-Moi, votre Excellence.

Parfait.

-Y avait-il un papier que quelqu'un aurait oublié ?

Elle sourit.

-Oui. Je l'ai trouvé derrière le divan, mais je n'ai pas osé le lire. Je suis soulagée de savoir à qui il appartient !

Elle plongea la main dans son tablier et en sortit ma lettre. Je la récupérai en sentant la bile envahir mon estomac. J'avais été injuste envers Conrad, et pour couronner le tout, je l'avais insulté sans raison aucune. Je me détournai de Lasagna sans la remercier et quittai la pièce au pas de charge, ma cape volant autour de moi.

Je trouvai mon frère aîné dans la salle du trône, en train de faire les derniers préparatifs. Il y avait déjà là de nombreux nobles, venus assister à la visite de Lord Von Bielefelt, le fantôme de la Cour, celui qui n'avait plus fréquenté le Palais royal depuis près de 60 ans. À côté de Gwendal, Günter semblait proche de l'apoplexie. De l'autre coté du hall, Anissina expliquait quelque chose que je n'entendais pas à grand renfort de gestes. Les soldats étaient briefés par Gisela, ce qui semblait assez effrayant (de leur point de vue). Mais aucune trace de Conrad ou de Yuuri. Je repérai Murata sortant par la porte de l'antichambre derrière le trône et en conclus que c'était là que je devais me rendre, si je voulais régler cette histoire avec mon frère avant de devoir affronter le clan Bielefelt. J'allai rapidement saluer Gwendal, qui me regarda à peine, trop occupé à détailler précisément l'arrangement des chambres pour la suite de mon père à l'un des intendants. Passablement vexé, je continuai mon chemin et, après un bref signe de la main à Murata, je frappai à la porte de l'antichambre.

-Entrez !

C'était la voix de Conrad. Je pris une inspiration et poussai la porte. Cette antichambre est une petite pièce, sans autre fioriture qu'un miroir, et qui donne à la fois sur l'un des couloirs et sur la salle du trône. Elle est prévue essentiellement pour permettre aux conseillers du Roi de circuler discrètement pendant les rencontres officielles et de se glisser derrière le trône en toute liberté. Elle peut également servir à évacuer le Maou en cas de tentative d'assassinat. On y entrepose quelques armes et des lanternes.

Mon fiancé était debout devant le miroir et Weller ajustait sa lourde cape d'hermine. Tous deux se tournèrent vers moi à mon entrée, Yuuri avec une chaleureuse expression, mais Conrad me regardait froidement.

-Wolf ! Tu es magnifique avec cette cape !

La franche admiration de mon fiancé me fit sourire, mais je me tournai immédiatement vers Conrad.

-Weller-Kyo, je voudrais vous parler.

Yuuri sourit, comme s'il comprenait et revint au miroir. Conrad fronça un peu les sourcils.

-Yuuri-Heika…

-Vas-y, Nazukeoya, je vais finir d'ajuster ça tout seul.

Conrad me fit signe de le suivre, ce que je fis et nous nous retrouvâmes dans le couloir, l'un face à l'autre. Je pris une nouvelle inspiration, mais me trouvai incapable de parler.

-Eh bien, votre Excellence ?

Je ne supportais pas cette façon impersonnelle qu'il avait prise pour me parler. Je ne supportais pas qu'il soit si froid…

-Conrad…Je…je n'aurais jamais dû dire ce que j'ai dit.

Je regardai le sol comme si c'était la chose la plus fascinante qu'il m'ait été donné de voir.

-Non. C'est vrai.

Je plissai les lèvres.

-Je suis désolé. Je…Tu sais…Tu sais que je n'en pensais pas un mot…Je…

-Vraiment ?

Je levai les yeux sur lui et vis pour la première fois combien je l'avais blessé.

-Bien sûr ! Comment peux-tu penser une seconde que je…

-Quand ton père est concerné, Wolfram, je ne suis sûr de rien.

Son passage au tutoiement me soulagea malgré la prudence de ses mots.

-Mon père…Mon père n'a rien à voir avec ça. C'est moi…Je…Je me suis emporté. Je sais que tu n'as pas pris cette lettre. C'est ma faute, d'avoir assumé que…Pardon. J'avais juste peur…

Il me sourit doucement.

-Que je pense moins de bien de toi ? Que je te méprise ? Oh, Wolfram…

-…Ce que je peux être bête, oui, je sais ! Grognai-je, renfrogné.

Il sourit, et cette fois-ci, comme avant.

-Parfois. Mais ça fait parti de ton charme.

J'hésitai et puis me lançai.

-Tu me pardonnes ?

Il inclina la tête. Je lui souris à mon tour. Un silence confortable s'installa entre nous, et se brisa avec l'arrivé de Günter.

-Ah, Conrad, Wolfram, dépêchez-vous, Sa Majesté est déjà installé, il ne manque que vous !

Nous prîmes tous les trois le chemin de l'antichambre pour entrer dans la salle du trône.


	12. Réception royale et foudre paternelle

**NdA **: Salut à toutes. Tout d'abord, désolée d'avoir été si longue, presqu'un an, avant de publier cette suite. Mais mon retour du Japon, divers problèmes personnels et un intéret nouveau pour certains autres fandoms y sont pour beaucoup.

Et je la publie ainsi, même si ce n'est pas exactement ce que je voulais (j'ai galéré à l'écrire, elle en est à ce stade depuis 5 mois environ), pour vous dire que, oui, je la continue, mais qu'il me faut me remettre dans les personnages et dans l'histoire, me replonger vraiment dans la série... Ce que je ne pourrais faire que pendant les vacances d'été, à moins que j'ai un peu de temps (donc, d'avance, dsl pour le suspens, mais d'un autre coté, je vous rassure l'histoire est très claire dans ma tête, donc elle est cadrée).

Ayant recçu une masse de review pour laquelle je suis éternellement reconnaissante (je vous adore et pour celles qui lisent, je ne peux que vous remercier de votre patience de tout mon coeur) je ne vais exceptionnellement pas répondre à chacune s'entre elles. Mais je reprendrais le rythme dès le prochain chapitre, pas de soucis. Si celles qui me suivent depuis le début sont encore là, je les en remercie. Je vous embrasse toutes !

Cette histoire, comme je l'ai dit, est claire dans ma tête, avec une fin. Même si je prends un peu de temps, elle ne sera pas un WIP je vous l'assure.

Sur ce, la suite tant attendue.

**Chapitre 12 : Réception royale et foudre paternelle**

La première chose que je remarquai en rentrant, fut que l'on avait installé un siège en demi-lune à la gauche du trône de Yuuri. Il m'était destiné, je le savais, mais ça me faisait toujours un choc… mon fiancé était assis sur son trône, mais semblait trépigner, remuant un peu, avec son impatient optimisme. Greta se tenait à sa droite, dans une très jolie robe rouge et or à volants, avec des petits nounours accrochés aux manches en forme de Kumahachi. Un cadeau de Gwendal, comme je le découvrirais plus tard. Mon grand frère et les choses mignonnes…Toute une histoire qui (heureusement pour sa réputation) restera non écrite. En parlant de lui, Ani-ue se tenait deux marches en dessous du trône, debout, une main sur la hanche, tout son corps en tension. Même si je ne le voyais que de dos, il m'était facile de deviner le froncement de ses sourcils et ses lèvres serrées. Günter, lui, était debout en bas des marches, un parchemin entre les mains (la liste des nobles de notre famille accompagnants mon père, probablement, afin de bien prononcer leurs noms). Le Grand Sage se tenait en retrait à la droite du trône de Yuuri, les bras croisés, à moitié dissimulé par la lourde tenture de brocard.

La salle était comble. Des deux cotés de l'immense tapis rouge menant de l'entrée au trône, la foule des nobles et courtisans se pressait avec curiosité. Ordinairement, l'accueil des nobles en visites, même de haute naissance, se fait beaucoup plus sobrement. Mais cette fois-ci, l'évènement faisait figure d'exceptionnel et j'étais persuadé que rumeurs et conjectures fleurissaient partout autour de Yuuri et de moi.

Conrad alla se placer discrètement sur la même marche que Gwendal mais de l'autre coté par rapport aux trônes. Je pris une inspiration et rajustais ma cape avant d'aller à mon tour prendre place auprès de mon futur époux. Un murmure parcourut l'assemblée à mon arrivée. Je l'ignorai, j'avais plus important à penser. Yuuri tourna la tête vers moi et me sourit :

-Tu aurais dû entendre le briefing que Gwendal m'a fait sur le protocole à respecter, chuchota-t-il en souriant, mais son sourire était crispé et je sentais son inquiétude, J'ai l'impression que c'est impossible de ne pas faire de faux pas.

-Henachoko, grognai-je, tiens-toi juste tranquille et tout ira bien.

Je crois que je me parlais plus à moi-même qu'à Yuuri. Avant que Yuuri n'ait pu répondre trois coups sourd annoncèrent l'ouverture imminente des portes. Un grand silence se fit dans la salle, une foule entière retenait son souffle. Mon ventre me faisait mal et l'anticipation me brulait la gorge. Je me forçais à rester droit sur mon siège, aussi impassible que je le pouvais, mais une inquiétude sans nom me dévorait le ventre. _Où est Haha-ue ?_ La question jaillit dans ma tête alors que je balayai la salle des yeux. Je réalisai que cela faisait presque deux jours que je n'avais pas vu ma mère. Mais dans ce cas précis, j'en étais plutôt heureux. Nous allions avoir suffisamment de problème, inutile d'avoir en plus un ancien Maou sautant à la gorge d'un Seigneur de clan.

L'ouverture des portes me ramena brutalement au présent.

-Lord Ahren Von Bielefelt et Lady Lorelei.

Je ne pouvais détacher mon regard de mon père. Il était toujours aussi grand et majestueux, aussi marmoréen, semblable à un héros de légende. Pourtant son visage était incroyablement doux, un fin sourire effleurant ses lèvres. Ses mèches blondes glissant autour de son visage, lâchement rassemblées en catogan. Il portait la longue toge blanche qui marquait son statut et une cape bleue nuit aux épaulettes ciselées en argent. Il ne portait pas d'épée, respectant la règle qui interdit d'approcher armé le Maou. Par delà la distance qui nous séparait son regard accrocha le mien, de ses yeux verts si semblables aux miens, que je devinais plus que je ne les voyais. Je me forçai à détourner les yeux…et les posai sur Lady Lorelei. Elle était aussi belle que dans mes souvenirs. Des cheveux d'un blond presque blanc étaient élégamment relevés en un chignon d'où de longues mèches s'échappaient et venaient caresser en une cascade frémissante la peau satinée d'un visage d'un parfait ovale, effleurant de temps à autre les lèvres nacrées en un mouvement hypnotisant de sensualité. Elle avait le port d'une reine et sa mince forme était enveloppée dans une longue robe d'un rouge grenat, dévoilant les épaules et la naissance des seins, mettant parfaitement en valeur sa peau de perle. Elle était de ma taille, mais cela n'enlevait rien à sa beauté et ne faisait que souligner l'impression de délicatesse et de raffinement qui se dégageait de sa personne. Néanmoins, je connaissais l'âme qui se cachait sous cette apparence enchanteresse et pure, celle qui me haïssait en temps que preuve flagrante de l'infidélité de son mari, celle qui méprisait ceux qu'elle considérait comme inférieur. Ce froid détachement qui la caractérisait. Je frissonnai.

Le couple resta un temps immobile, sous les regards avides et les murmures de la foule, puis s'avança.

-Lord Luther et Lady Dagmar.

Luther était impassible et détaché, montrant ce parfait mélange d'arrogance et d'humilité qui caractérise les futurs héritiers des grandes familles. Quand à Dagmar…Elle était ravissante. Mais sa beauté plus commune était éclipsée par celle, resplendissante, de sa mère. Ses cheveux blonds étaient relevés et couverts d'un filet bleu et elle portait la robe blanche, brodée d'or, couvrant tout le corps depuis les bras jusqu'au haut col ainsi que le voile transparent. Cette tenue caractérise dans la tradition des Von Bielefelt les jeunes filles nobles à marier. Son visage mince était respectueusement baissé. La suite de la procession entra à son tour, par rang de noblesse, mes deux oncles et leurs épouses en premiers, puis mes cousins, suivis par le reste de la famille. Je ne les connaissais pas tous très bien, en particuliers mes oncles qui ne résidaient que rarement à la forteresse de mon père. Forteresse qu'il avait dû laisser à la garde de mon grand oncle, son conseiller, comme c'était la coutume. Parmi mes cousins, j'eus la joie de reconnaître Isana, dans son uniforme bleu nuit et argent, ses courtes mèches rousses impeccablement coiffées sur le coté, un sourire moqueur aux coins des lèvres et ses yeux si bleus que je les voyais même de depuis mon siège. Isana Trude est la fille de la sœur ainée de mon père, qui a épousé l'un des barons vivants sur nos terres, Rupert Trude. Isana est sa fille cadette, et elle a choisi la voie des armes, où elle a excellé au point de devenir lieutenant dans la garde personnelle de Dagmar, qui ne comporte comme il se doit que des femmes. Quand je suis arrivé chez mon père, enfant, Isana avait un peu plus de 40 ans et elle a été comme une grande sœur. C'est elle qui m'a appris à me battre, jusqu'à ce que je retourne auprès de ma mère et que Conrad reprenne la tâche de faire de moins un soldat. Alors que je la regardais, elle tourna la tête vers moi et me dédia un clin d'œil.

Au milieu d'un grand silence, chacun retenait son souffle, prit par la solennité de l'instant. La Cour n'avait plus connu de tels instants dramatiques et ritualisés depuis longtemps. Enfin, mon père et son épouse se laissèrent glisser à genoux, une main sur le cœur, suivit immédiatement par l'ensemble de leur suite, en une gracieuse vague.

Yuuri prit une inspiration et se leva. Je sentais confusément sa grande agitation et j'eus un mauvais pressentiment.

-Bienvenu, Lord Von Bielefelt. Que Shinou accueil dans la paix et la sérénité le descendant de Rufus Von Bielefelt, son frère d'arme et compagnon, l'un de ceux qui moururent pour Shin Makoku.

L'arrivée de mon père provoquait tout sauf de la sérénité. Mais Yuuri n'avait pas inventé ces mots, ce rituel d'accueil était inscrit dans le protocole depuis des générations. Je me redressai légèrement, respirant profondément pour me calmer, exactement comme avant un combat.

Mon père se releva, suivi de son épouse. Le silence s'éternisa encore pendant de longues minutes. Puis la voix grave et pourtant douce de mon père s'éleva, solennelle, intransigeante.

-Nos armées, nos forces, notre courage sont au service de notre sauveur Shinou et du Maou au travers duquel il dicte ses volontés.

Il marqua une pause, pour l'effet peut-être…

-Rencontrer enfin le nouveau Maou est un honneur.

Je sentis ma bouche s'entrouvrir sous l'effet de la surprise. Il n'y avait aucune ironie dans la voix de mon père, aucune critique vicieuse astucieusement dissimulée. Il regardait Yuuri avec un aimable désintérêt, comme si la situation actuelle n'avait pas de rapport avec lui. Puis son regard se reporta sur moi, glacial, et pour un instant je frissonnai. Sa désapprobation était presque palpable. Je balayai la salle du regard pour échapper à ces yeux accusateurs. Je m'arrêtai sur Conrad, dont les épaules étaient si rigides que j'avais l'impression que tout son corps allait se briser sous la tension.

-Lord Von Bielefelt, soyez le bienvenu à la Cour. Que votre séjour en ces murs soit le symbole de l'unification de tout Shin Makoku sous le règne bienveillant du couple royale auquel nous apporterons notre bénédiction au cours de la Cérémonie du passage à l'âge adulte du Maou.

Ani-ue avait décidé de ne pas y aller avec des gants apparemment. Dans une même phrase il avait réussi à dire que mon père devrait respecter l'union humain-mazoku, apporter sa bénédiction à mon mariage et que Yuuri était notre souverain légitime. Je vis mon père plisser les lèvres et étrécir les yeux, expression caractéristique des moments où il essaye de dissimuler un accès de rage. Puis un lent sourire se dessina sur ses traits, mordant.

-Lord Von Voltaire, quelle surprise ! Je pensais que vous aviez depuis longtemps regagné vos terres, afin de remplacer votre regretté père. Je me demande s'il apprécierait le fait que vous vous attardiez à la Cour, dès lors que vous n'êtes plus prince héritier.

Je vis mon frère ainé se raidir mais il ne releva pas l'attaque. Mon père savait que Gwendal avait toujours été très proche de son père. Je baissai les yeux. _Lâche_, murmura mon esprit. Incapable de prendre le parti de mon ainé, je me murais dans mon silence.

-Gwendal est l'un de mes plus précieux conseillers. Sa présence ici est ma volonté et croyez bien que je ne le retiendrais pas ici, si je ne jugeais ses compétences indispensables à la bonne conduite du royaume.

Je relevai les yeux, surpris, par les mots de mon fiancé. Ca ne ressemblait pas du tout à Yuuri. Mais pourtant, pas d'aura, pas de cheveux longs…C'était bien mon Yuuri, fermement campé sur son trône.

Un bruissement parcourut l'assemblée, en lequel on entendait admiration et surprise à égalité. Mon père sembla d'abord interdit, puis ses yeux se fixèrent intensément sur mon fiancé, bien plus intéressés qu'auparavant. Il s'inclina et sa suite en fit de même, avant que tous ne s'écartent pour laisser passer le couple seigneurial et le suivre dans sa sortie.

La suite de cette visite se ferait dans une plus grande intimité…et cela n'en était que plus effrayant pour moi mais je fis mon possible pour ne pas y penser et me concentrais sur mon entourage immédiat.

Je vis du coin de l'œil Yuuri soupirer de soulagement. La salle se vidait peu-à-peu sous la supervision de Günter et surtout d'Ani-ue, furibond, qui faisait de grands gestes pour que cela aille plus vite. Après une dizaine de minutes, nous fûmes enfin seuls.

-Majesté ! Vous fûtes sublime ! S'écria Günter, les yeux étincelant et les mains jointes.

Je le regardais avec une certaine dose de mépris, avant de reporter mon attention sur mon fiancé qui souriait, un peu embarrassé. Totalement adorable. Il se gratta l'arrière de la tête avec un petit rire gêné.

-Je me sens idiot, avec tout ça, je n'ai presque rien dit.

_Mais quel Henachoko !_ Je ne le dis pas à haute voix cependant. Je n'avais pas été brillant moi-même.

-Ne vous faîtes pas de soucis, Majesté, murmura Conrad, vous aurez tout les temps nécessaire pour cela au dîner…

Il n'avait pas l'air aussi serein que d'habitude, mais faisait bonne figure. Nous venions tout juste de nous réconcilier et je priai Shinou que je ne sois pas amené à briser notre nouvelle entente.

-Je ne trouve pas que tu es été aussi mauvais que ça, Shibuya ! J'irais même jusqu'à dire que tu lui as bien cloué le bec !

Murata s'approcha de nous avec un large sourire en même temps que Greta sautait au cou de son père en riant. Mais alors que l'attention de tous se tournait vers elle, je vis le visage du Grand Sage se rembrunir, ses yeux se dissimulant sous ses lunettes. Me souvenant de l'avertissement de Shinou, je frémis.

-Ne vous reposez pas trop sur vos lauriers, grogna Gwendal en secouant la tête, il faut vous préparer pour le dîner, nous allons en discuter immédiatement, pendant la collation de midi.

Il s'était rapproché de Yuuri, la mine sombre, son courroux né de l'affront subi tout à fait visible.

-Il faut aussi prévoir les ennuis qui risquent de surgir avant et pendant la cérémonie et…

-Lord Von Bielefelt n'est pas là uniquement pour nous poser des problèmes, temporisa Conrad, apaisant.

-Sûr de ça, Conrad ?

Anissina avait surgi derrière Ani-ue, les lèvres plissées, un éclat revanchard au fond des yeux.

-Tout se passera bien, Anissina. Lord Von Bielefelt n'est pas…

Je ne sus pas ce que Chichi-ue n'était pas aux yeux de Yuuri. Des grands éclats de voix raisonnants depuis le couloir et des bruits de fracas divers lui coupèrent la parole.

Dégainant tout deux leurs lames, Ani-ue et Conrad se précipitèrent vers les portes. Je portai la main au coté pour en faire de même avant de me souvenir que je ne l'avais évidemment pas prise. Jurant, je me plaçai devant mon fiancé et ma fille pour les protéger.

La porte s'ouvrit violement et deux gardes terrifiés rentrèrent à reculons, tentant visiblement d'arrêter quelqu'un…

Ce quelqu'un s'avérait être Haha-ue, fulminante, les yeux lançant des éclairs. Inconsciemment, je reculai de quelques pas. Je pouvais faire face aux sorciers et autres maléfices, mais quand il s'agit de ma mère en furie…

Mes frères avaient suspendu leur action, médusés par cette apparition soudaine.

-OU EST-IL ? OU EST CE SUPPOT DE SOUSHU ?

-Haha-ue…

-Cécilie-sama…

Mais ma mère passa outre les tentatives Gwendalienne et Günterienne pour se précipiter vers moi et m'envelopper (ou devrai-je dire m'étouffer ?) dans son opulente poitrine.

-Mon pauvre Wolfie-chéri ! Si j'avais su…Je ne l'aurais jamais laissé t'approcher ! Et cette hooorrrrible lettre ! Pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dit ?

La lettre ? Je l'avais encore perdue ?

_Mais c'est pas vrai, mais c'est pas vrai ! Wolfram, tu es un idiot congénital !_

J'ouvris vaguement la bouche, tentant d'exhaler avec le peu d'air qui me restait un vague « haha-ue » sans pour autant y arriver.

-Chéri-sama, tout va bien. Je ne laisserai pas Lord Von Bielefelt faire de mal à mon fiancé.

Je sentis, avec gratitude, les bras de ma mère desserrer leur emprise, probablement sous l'effet de la surprise. Je me tournai à moitié en murmurant le nom de mon promis à mi-voix.

Yuuri s'était levé, se tenant droit, notre fille à ses cotés. Il paraissait royal et serein, presque sorti d'une histoire de chevalerie. Et il souriait doucement, avec une grande tendresse dans le regard. Regard qu'il me réservait. Je me sentais rougir.

_Oh non, ça recommence…_

-Oh, WOLFIIIIE ! Quel merveilleux amant tu as ! Comme c'est romantiiiiique !

Je crois que je préfère encore ma mère folle de rage que lorsqu'elle devient complètement guimauve…

-Comme si j'avais besoin de ta protection, Henachoko…Grognai-je pour la forme

-Chichi-ue est un vrai héros ! Rajouta sans m'écouter, ma fille, comme si ma mère ne suffisait pas.

-Rien ne peut barrer la passion d'un jeune couple et le pouvoir de l'amour ! Compléta ma mère, une main sur le cœur, la voix théâtrale.

Yuuri se racla la gorge, quelque peu embarrassé. _Et moi, qu'est-ce que je devrai dire !_

-Bon, ça n'est pas tout ça, mais tout ce drame shakespearien m'a ouvert l'appétit, s'exclama Murata, toute bonne humeur revenue en se frottant les mains. J'ai entendu quelqu'un mentionner une collation ?

Günter ne manqua pas de sauter sur l'occasion.

-Mais si, mais si ! C'est vrai qu'il se fait tard ! Par ici !

Pendant que nous marchions vers la salle à manger, je donnai une petite tape à Yuuri pour attirer son attention.

-C'est quoi un « drame shakespearien » ?

Yuuri se mordit la lèvre.

-Et bien…C'est…comment dire…

-Shibuya, ta faible culture me déçoit ! Se moqua le Grand Sage (en passant un bras autour des épaules de MON fiancé !). Shakespeare est un auteur anglais qui…

Je n'écoutai pas mais écartai sa main offensante d'un geste brusque. Il rit.

-Un tantinet possessif, non, Lord Von Bielefelt ?

-Wolfram…

Je lançai un regard noir à Yuuri.

-Quelque chose à dire, espèce d'infidèle ?

Yuuri secoua frénétiquement la tête pendant que Murata s'esclaffait en se tenant les côtes.

Arrivés à la table, nous nous installâmes. Je retirai ma cape et la confiai à Lasagna avant de m'asseoir à la gauche de mon fiancé. Le Grand Sage, à sa droite, continuait à le charrier sur ses « cours de littérature étrangère» qui n'avait « visiblement pas été aussi bien intégrés que le base-ball ». Je ne les écoutais que d'une oreille distraite (comme je fais toujours lorsqu'ils se mettent à parler de la « Terre » puisque je n'y connais rien). Je me concentrai un instant sur Günter qui donnait des ordres pour le déjeuner des invités, puis sur mes frères, qui discutaient présentement de la gestion des forêts au sud du château et enfin sur ma mère, qui décrivait son nouveau chevalier servant à Anissina et à Gisela, qui venait de nous rejoindre. Satisfait de constater que pour le moment un accord tacite de ne pas parler de mon père avait été pris par l'assemblé, je me concentrai avec plaisir sur mon repas. Je ne m'étais pas rendu compte jusqu'à maintenant que j'avais tellement faim. Tout en mangeant, j'essayais de toutes mes forces de ne pas songer à mon père ou à l'avertissement de Shinou, mais cela me torturait. Quel danger ? Quand ? Pourquoi en étais-je le centre ? La petite main de Greta tirant sur ma manche détourna mon attention de la volaille cuite au miel et aux herbes que je dégustai. Ma fille me regardait avec une expression difficile à déterminer.

-Dis Wolfram…

Je posai mes couverts et me tournai complément vers elle.

-Pourquoi tout le monde a peur de Lord Von Bielefelt ? Il est si méchant que ça ?

Je posai mes couverts et essuyai mes mains avant de prendre la sienne.

-Non, Greta, mais il a…un caractère difficile.

-Comme Wolfram ?

Touché ! Y avait-il une lueur taquine dans son regard ? Difficile à savoir avec cette petite, elle est si mature. Je me sentais vexé, mais surtout embarrassé. Comment lui dire que mon père était à bien des égards plus difficile que moi dans mes pires moments (qui ne sont pas aussi pires que ce que tout le monde prétend !)…

-Il est temps que nous présentions Greta à ta famille. J'aimerai bien les voir dans un cadre moins formel !

_Henachoko…_Mais cette fois-ci, je ne fus pas le plus rapide à tancer vertement Yuuri. Les voix conjointes de Günter et Gwendal nous firent une jolie cacophonie dans laquelle je parvins à comprendre « contraire au protocole » et « stupidité qui va aggraver la situation ». Je vous laisse deviner qui disait quoi…

-Majesté, murmura Conrad avec un léger sourire, Lord Von Bielefelt est profondément attaché à la tradition dictée par le protocole.

Gwendal, les sourcils froncés, approuva.

-Vous êtes le souverain, vous pourriez lui ordonner de vous recevoir, mais il peut se cacher derrière le protocole pour vous compliquez l'accès et ainsi vous ridiculiser.

_Mon père ne ferait pas ça !_ Ces mots étaient sur le bout de ma langue, mais je les savais faux. Il savait user de bassesse, s'il estimait la situation désagréable, surtout si elle était désagréable pour son image.

Yuuri écarquilla les yeux et secoua les mains.

-Non non ! Il ne s'agit pas de lui forcer la main, c'est juste que…

Je claquai la langue pour mettre un terme à son babillage. J'étais furieux contre moi-même, contre mon père, contre mes frères, contre le monde en général, de la situation dans laquelle nous nous trouvions.

-Ani-ue a raison, tranchai-je, il faut que tu sois patient.

Je n'avais plus faim. Je me sentais coupable que ce soit mon père le responsable de la tension ambiante. Je sais que c'était stupide, mais je n'y pouvais rien. Je reposai mes couverts, m'essuyai les lèvres et me levai.

-Wolfram ?

Je souris à ma fille, qui me regardait, d'un air désolé, comme pour me dire « pardon, Greta t'a fâché ». Je secouai la tête.

-Je vais bien, Greta. Je suis juste un peu fatigué.

-Tu es sûr ?

Yuuri me regardait, les sourcils froncés. J'opinai du chef avec assurance, avant de m'incliner brièvement et de quitter la salle à manger pour me rendre dans nos appartement. J'avais besoin d'être seul et de réfléchir.

La lumière qui entrait par les fenêtres avait changée. Le ciel s'était assombri et de lourds nuages s'amassaient au dessus de nous. Je rentrai dans notre chambre et m'assis sur le rebord de la fenêtre ouverte. Un vent frais s'engouffrait par vague et je me surpris à frissonner. Le mauvais pressentiment qui m'avait assailli le matin même revenait.

On frappa à la porte.

Avec un soupir (ça doit être encore Conrad qui vient placer un bon mot), je me levai et allai ouvrir.

-Salut, Wolf !

Appuyée négligemment contre le mur, un air un rien rebelle et moqueur, Isana me souriait.

-Pardon, il serait peut-être de bon ton que je dise « Bonjour votre Altesse » ?

Avec n'importe qui d'autre, excepté mon frère aîné et mon père, j'aurai répondu par l'affirmative et me serais vexé de cette familiarité. Après tout, je suis un prince et le fiancé du futur souverain. Mais je secouai la tête.

-Pas la peine, tu es la bienvenue.

Je m'écartai et la laissai entrer. Elle regarda autour d'elle un moment, puis émit un sifflement admiratif avant de se tourner vers moi.

-Eh, franchement, c'est la classe ! Les appartements du Maou, rien que ça ! Même pour un prince qui a grandi dans l'opulence, t'as trouvé le moyen de faire mieux. Je suppose que ça doit pas choquer ton goût du luxe …

Isana avait toujours eu un franc-parler qui bordait le vulgaire. J'avais toujours supposé que cela lui venait du temps qu'elle avait passé dans la marine de mon père. Si je n'avais pas su qu'elle était tout à fait capable d'utiliser un langage soutenu en société, cela aurait pu la rendre infréquentable à mes yeux. En l'état, cela ne me choquait presque plus.

Je lui désignai l'un des fauteuils près de la fenêtre.

-Installe-toi.

Elle s'exécuta, mais seulement après avoir retiré ses bottes afin de ramener ses genoux contre sa poitrine. Je m'assis en face d'elle le regardai. Je ne l'avouerai jamais à personne, mais il y a quelque chose de profondément agréable dans le simple fait de regarder quelqu'un que l'on aime et qui nous a manqué. Cela faisait si longtemps que je n'avais plus vu Isana…

-Ca fait un sacré bout de temps, commenta-t-elle, comme si elle lisait mes pensées. Voyons…Au moins 35 ans, non ?

Je hochai la tête et elle fit la moue.

-Pff… Et t'es déjà fiancé ! Et moi, je suis tellement occupée à veiller sur Miss Dagmar que je n'ai pas le temps de me consacrer à ma propre jachère sentimentale !

Je relevai un sourcil en signe d'étonnement.

-Je croyais que tu étais décidée à épouser le commandant Heinz.

Franz Heinz était l'un des meilleurs tacticiens de la marine de mon père, voire de la marine mazoku en général. Et il était plutôt bel homme, dans un genre très martial. C'est-à-dire, à mille lieux de mon Yuuri. Isana avait été un temps sous ses ordres, avant de rejoindre la garde de Dagmar. Elle s'était entichée de lui et il était, dans mon souvenir, très épris d'elle, au point de lui écrire des lettres enflammées, que nous lisions ensemble en pouffant, tant elles auraient détruit sa réputation si elles avaient circulé dans les rangs de ses hommes.

Le visage d'Isana s'assombrit et elle baissa les yeux.

-Il est mort.

Je restai sans voix. Elle leva la main et fit un geste vague.

-Une embuscade humaine. Dai Shimaron... Ca fait quelques temps…

Elle haussa les épaules.

-De toutes façons…Ca n'aurait pas marché.

Je n'aimais pas plus que ça parler affaires de cœur. C'est un sujet pour les femmes de la Cour qui n'ont rien à faire de leurs journées ! Je tentai donc de rediriger la conversation…et en profitai pour me renseigner de l'intérieur sur le domaine des Von Bielefelt, puisque je n'avais pas pu leur parler directement. A part avec Luther, bien sûr. Et ce qui s'était passé entre nous ne faisait que m'inciter à préparer le terrain avec les autres membres de ma famille.

-Comment se porte la famille Von Bielefelt ?

Isana fronça le nez, un mélange de mépris et d'agacement dans son expression, qui avait le don de m'énerver (il s'agit de ma famille quand même !) et de m'amuser tout à la fois.

-Comme d'habitude, ai-je envie de dire, grogna-t-elle. Le seigneur règne en maître, avec une distance à vous glacer les sangs, aucune maîtresse à ma connaissance, ne peut toujours pas voir sa femme en peinture et encore moins en vrai. Il est furax que tu sois fiancé à un sang mêlé, qui se trouve être le Maou, ce qui lui donnerait l'impression, s'il était paranoïaque, que Shinou cherche à le rabaisser et lui en veut personnellement. La dame, toujours aussi insupportable avec tout le monde hormis ses dames de cour. Si elle n'était pas aussi malheureuse que son mari ne l'aime pas, je la détesterais…En l'état, je la plains juste. Elle te hait toujours autant, rassure-toi, et ne cesse de rappeler à ton père que son infidélité est en train de ruiner la réputation des Von Bielefelt.

Je baissai les yeux à cela. Isana était une militaire et n'avait rien, mais alors rien, d'une diplomate. Elle n'avait jamais appris, ou voulu apprendre, à prendre des gants. Et aujourd'hui comme n'importe quel autre jour, elle ne disait que la vérité, crue, telle qu'elle la voyait. Je savais qu'elle me parlerait comme cela. Mais justement pour cela, entendre a quel point j'étais un embarras, une honte, pour mon père, était plus douloureux encore venant de sa bouche à elle. Tant que c'était Luther qui le disait, je pouvais à loisir prétendre qu'il ne le faisait que pour me rabaisser, qu'il me mentait…Pas Isana.

-Quant à Dagmar…Elle est pas heureuse, ça c'est sûr ! Elle est enfermée dans les conventions, et sa mère veille jalousement à ce qu'elle ait le moins de liberté possible. Il parait qu'elle veut la marier à Gerald Grubert, tu sais, le fils de la nièce de mon grand-père paternel…un type roux guindé de la Grande Garde. Du moins c'est ce qui se raconte dans les alcôves. Moi, je pense qu'elle vise plus gros poisson, puisqu'elle a récemment multiplié les visites de courtoisies aux différentes têtes de clan du Royaume.

Je ne voyais absolument pas qui était Gerald Grubert, c'est toujours le problème avec les vieilles familles mazoku, mais cela m'importait peu. D'ailleurs, je ne m'intéressais pas vraiment à Dagmar et ne la connaissais presque pas. Sa mère avait toujours veillé à ce que je ne l'approche pas, pour la protéger de quelque contagion, je suppose.

-Quelque soit le choix, Dagmar aura pas son mot à dire et elle le sait. Ella a plus de caractère que sa famille ne lui en fait crédit…ça me fait de la peine de la savoir mélancolique comme ça…

Isana fit la moue. Pendant un instant, elle me rappela fortement Anissina dans sa lutte féministe. Puis elle secoua la tête, comme pour chasser toute pensée désagréable et reprit son discours.

-Et puis, bien-sûr, il y a le joyeux luron de la famille. Luther est de plus en plus…de plus en plus…ben, comme ton père quoi ! Toute la noblesse mazoku dans ce qu'elle fait de pire et de meilleur. Si ce n'est qu'à la différence de ton père, il prend une moue narquoise à chaque fois qu'on parle de toi. Je pense qu'il prend un plaisir pervers à chacune de tes frasques. En même temps, il est toujours prêt à aller au combat. Durant la dernière bataille que nous avons livrée avec les humains avant que la Maou ne signe la paix, il a été grièvement blessé et n'a jamais cessé de se battre. Je peux te dire, j'étais là, et franchement, s'il avait pas harangué les troupes sans cesse, on aurait probablement perdu ! Un formidable général, ton frère !

Isana avait les yeux brillants, ce qui ne m'étonnait guère. Pour une femme, elle avait un goût démesuré pour les combats et les batailles. Si Luther y avait fait preuve de courage et d'excellence, elle ne pouvait que l'admirer. Je fis taire ma jalousie, après tout moi aussi j'étais un formidable combattant, et hochai la tête.

-Et toi ?

Je penchais la tête sur le coté, soupçonneux.

-Quoi, moi ?

-Et bien raconte ! J'ai des nouvelles que par ce qu'on dit de toi au château Von Bielefelt et je suis sûre que c'est toujours largement déformé ! Et d'abord, comment il est ce fameux Maou ? A part le fait que c'est un sang mêlé et qu'il a mis fin à la guerre, je sais rien de lui ! C'est un bon amant ?

Je rougis violement devant son effronterie :

-Isana ! M'écriai-je scandalisé.

Elle éclata de rire puis secoua la tête, les yeux pétillants de malice.

-Oh, ça va Wolfram, je te charrie ! Je te connais, et malgré ce qu'on dit, je suis sûre que t'as respecté la tradition et que tu t'es pas offert avant le mariage.

Je rougis à nouveau, et en la voyant se pencher en avant, l'air intéressé, je sus que cela ne lui avait pas échappé.

-Noooon ? Tu l'as fait ? Sérieux ?

Je secouai vivement la tête.

-Nonononon, ça… ça ne s'est pas passé comme ça. Je veux dire…Ce n'était pas moi…euh ce n'était pas vraiment Yuuri en fait !

Je soupirai en fronçant les sourcils et Isana reprit instantanément son sérieux.

-Wolfram, je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas te mettre mal à l'aise.

-Ca…Ca n'est pas ça. Mais c'est compliqué…

Elle déplia ses jambes et croisa les bras devant sa poitrine, reprenant en un instant son allure de commandant militaire.

-Et si tu me racontais tout ? Proposa-t-elle d'une voix calme.

Je n'y tenais pas, mais malgré moi, je me trouvais à lui parler de tout, pas toujours de façon cohérente. Je lui parlais de Yuuri et de la forme Maou, de Souchu et de Shinou, du Grand Sage et de sa sombre prophétie, de mes frères et de Greta, de mes fiançailles…C'était décousu, mais Isana était d'une intelligence et d'une finesse rare, je lui faisais confiance pour combler les blancs, même ceux que j'aurais préféré qu'elle laissât en l'état. Par la fenêtre, le ciel s'assombrissait encore et il se mit à pleuvoir avec abondance alors que je terminais mon récit. Je me demandai l'heure qu'il était et pourquoi Yuuri n'était pas venu s'enquérir de ma santé. C'était un peu vexant.

-Et ben, ça a été agité pour toi ces derniers temps…constata Isana après un silence.

Je hochai la tête, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi répondre.

-Et tu es inquiet, avec raison, poursuivit-elle. Je suis contente d'être venue, ça me permettra de garder l'œil sur toi.

-Je n'ai pas besoin de ta protection, grognai-je en détournant le visage.

-Mais bien sûr, votre Altesse.

J'avais oublié combien ce petit ton ironique pouvait être agaçant !

Nous nous tûmes et je regardais la pluie tomber, me demandant où se trouvait Yosak, et ce qu'il pouvait se passer dans les prochains jours. La voix d'Isana me sortit de mes pensées.

-Il se fait tard, je devrais probablement retourner auprès de Dagmar.

Elle se leva avec élégance et je l'imitai. Elle s'inclina légèrement puis sortit de la chambre avec un geste désinvolte de la main et un clin d'œil.

Je posai brusquement les mains sur les hanches, essayant d'être exaspéré, mais j'avais trop de soucis pour ça. Je retournai près de la fenêtre et posai le front sur la vitre.

* * *

Le temps passa sans que j'y pris garde, plongé que j'étais dans mes pensées. A un moment, cependant, le bruit de la porte s'ouvrant me fit tourner la tête. Yuuri rentra, l'air fatigué et…et autre chose que je n'arrivais pas à définir. Il s'assit sur le lit en poussant un gros soupir, retira sa cape, mais ne m'adressa pas le moindre regard. Je levai les yeux au ciel. _Bon, c'est quoi cette fois-ci ?_

-Yuuri ?

Il tourna rapidement la tête vers moi, rougit un peu, bafouilla quelque chose comme « J'ai besoin de me rafraichir », s'éclaircit la gorge et pour finir alla s'enfermer dans la salle de bain. Je restai perplexe, les yeux rivés sur la porte. Que venait-il de se passer, exactement ?

Je m'avançai vers la salle de bain et m'apprêtai à frapper à la porte pour m'enquérir de mon fiancé lorsque j'entendis la voix de Yuuri, bien qu'étant incapable de discerner ses mots. _Qu'est-ce que fabrique encore ce Henachoko ?_ Son ton était agité. Bientôt, une voix plus grave lui répondit. _Yuuri n'est pas seul ?_ Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour à l'idée que quelqu'un ait pu pénétrer les appartements royaux. Je levai la main et invoquai mon pouvoir. La porte vola en éclat sous mes flammes. Je bondis dans la salle de bain, prêt au combat…et restai interdit.

Yuuri était seul.

Il était agenouillé devant les bains royaux, à demi tourné vers moi, probablement surpris de la soudaineté de mon entrée.

-Wo…Wolf ? Questionna-t-il, la voix incertaine.

Je fouillai désespérément la pièce du regard. Rien. Pourtant j'étais sûr que…

-Avec qui parlais-tu, Henachoko ? M'écriai-je, souhaitant de tout cœur ne pas m'être ridiculisé.

Yuuri désigna l'eau du doigt. Malgré mon incrédulité je m'approchai et me penchai en avant.

-Yuuri, je ne vois que ton reflet là-dedans…et le mien, ça va sans dire.

-Il était là, Wolf, j'te jure.

Je m'accroupis à coté de lui, confus à présent.

-Qui ça ?

-Le Maou.

Je ramenai mes yeux sur l'eau chaude, qui nous humidifiait de sa bué.

-Shinou ?

Connaissant le personnage, c'était typiquement le genre d'entrée mi-dramatique, mi-humoristique qu'il aurait été capable d'inventer. Mais Yuuri secoua vivement la tête.

-Non. Le Maou…je veux dire…tu sais…

Il se désigna du doigt. _Oh ! Ce Maou là ! _Mais c'était ridicule. Je le lui dis.

-Yuuri, ce Maou et toi êtes la même personne.

-Je sais bien, se défendit-il, mais il était là ! Et…Et il m'a parlé.

-De quoi ?

Yuuri détourna les yeux sans rien dire. Cette fois-ci, c'était certain, il me cachait quelque chose.

-Yuuri ?

* * *

_Je sais, je sais, suspens insupportable. je fais au plus vite, ça ne prendra pas un an, ça je vous le jure._


End file.
